


До завтра

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Marauders, Post-War, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Смерть Северуса Снейпа поразительно походит на его жизнь: нелюбимая работа, непрошеные гости, неприветливый дом. И одиночество.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Что-то новое

**Author's Note:**

> "Не нарушайте мое одиночество и не оставляйте меня одного" (М.Жванецкий)

Новый день надо начинать с ненависти.

– Ненавижу тебя.

– Доброе утро.

Мы киваем друг другу. Я наливаю немного грозы в чашку. Кому как, а мне эти грозы нравятся – бодрят, особенно поутру. Могу предположить, остальные предпочитают снег или дождь; разряды на языке мало кому понравятся. Самое то.

– Эй, знаешь, какой сегодня день?

– Мы не настолько близки, чтобы ты могло звать меня «эй», – огрызаюсь против собственной воли. Мы знакомы давно, достаточно давно. Всю мою жизнь. И даже теперь, после смерти, мы вместе.

Знаете, как они говорят, эти люди, которые надеются на счастье? «Пока смерть не разлучит нас». Даже они, понимаете, даже они не готовы быть друг с другом вечно в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Смерть как конец, как облегчение, как остановка после долгой, утомительной езды.

Кто же знал, что оно будет со мной вечно.

– Эй, не вешай нос, – Одиночество добавляет молний в мою кружку. – С утра, и уже такой хмурый!

– Я ненавижу тебя.

Оно пожимает плечами. Мы сидим на кухне, слушаем, как трещит и грохочет в моей чашке.

– Ну, так знаешь, какой сегодня день?

Гляжу на календарь.

– Ах, да. Я вспомнил, что это за день. Это «сегодня».

Как и каждый день в календаре. Бесконечное сегодня. Обведенное в кружок. Одиночество находит это забавным.

– Сегодня у тебя будет гость.

Да, да, знаю. Смерть налагает кучу обязанностей. Теперь я понимаю, что мне выгодней было выжить и разбираться с последствиями войны и разрухи, а не рассчитывать, что, умерев, я упаду на облако и буду жрать виноград, пока меня не утащат в ад.

Помимо рабочих обязанностей (сто лет; мне дали срок – сто лет), я еще должен время от времени принимать гостей. Кто-то, так или иначе связанный с моим прошлым. С моей жизнью, то есть. Она вся теперь – огромный шмат прошлого, и мне предстоит его переживать, если я хочу куда-нибудь продвинуться.

Мое существование здесь, на небесах, сильно напоминает настольную игру. Только вот игровое поле пожевала какая-нибудь псина, поэтому нескольких кусков не хватает; фигурки перепутались, правил никто не помнит, и все участники должны играть с закрытыми глазами.

Я не знаю, что там, на следующем уровне, и стоит ли мне вообще стараться, чтобы туда попасть. Велика вероятность, что там меня нагрузят еще большим количеством работы. Но что же делать?

Я допиваю свою чертову грозу, встаю из-за стола, поправляю сюртук. Дурацкая одежда – всего лишь первый круг этого ада. К подобной мелочи я давно привык.

– Не желаю даже знать, – сообщаю я Одиночеству. Оно пожимает плечами.

– Я бы и не сказало. Сам увидишь.

– Не же-ла-ю.

Мне пора на работу. Открываю дверь, молча пропускаю Поттера

чертовПОТТЕРятакизналНЕХОЧУДАЖЕДУМАТЬсдохниПоттер

в дом и выхожу. Мимолетный взгляд на часы – я никогда не опаздываю, но мне нравится представлять, что это в принципе возможно. Подхожу к Лестнице, сверху спускаются лямки. На левое плечо, на правое – и вот уже незримая тяжесть пригибает меня, плющит мое тело, сминает, делая более плотным, более… мертвым. Только становясь чуточку более мертвым, я начинаю выглядеть как живой, и люди могут принять меня за обычного человека, за одного из них.

Это ничего. Вот помню, было время, когда я еще был живым – я выглядел все мертвее с каждым днем. Мне всегда казалось, что человеческое существование похоже на песочные часы, которые переворачивают два раза – в момент рождения и смерти (говорят, следующий уровень – очередь к рождению. Не хочу об этом думать, и не собираюсь даже). Двойственность, противоположность и зеркальная синхронность каждого моего вздоха, каждого моего движения – до и после, живым и мертвым, на земле и на небе – заставляет меня почувствовать, будто ничего по-настоящему нового в мире вообще не существует. Только слегка видоизмененное.

Лямки давят, тащат меня вниз, остается только перебирать ногами быстро-быстро, я почти скатываюсь к подножию – за все эти годы (двадцать? Тридцать? Сколько еще осталось от моего срока?) я так и не научился достойно спускаться вниз. Спуститься без лямок я бы вообще не смог, проверено.

Оказавшись внизу, я оглядываюсь. Да, все верно – каменная свеча церкви утыкается в низкое земное небо (они называют это небом, как же они далеки от истины!), я на месте. Лестница еще ни разу не ошибалась.

Меня уже заметили и окликнули. Я иду быстрым шагом, не пытаясь улыбаться или выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь приветливо – мои клиенты уже знают меня и не ждут хотя бы формальной вежливости. Они знают, что я сделаю свою работу идеально, а рассыпаться в любезностях – это уже не ко мне.

– Мистер Снейп, цветы! – кричит старушка с дрожащими губами, кидаясь ко мне. Я киваю, не позволяя ее панике распространиться в воздухе, как инфекционному заболеванию. Паника – самая заразная болезнь, которая мне известна. Паника и смех.

– Где? – коротко.

– Гортензии, – невпопад отвечает она, машет рукой. Я подхожу ближе и склоняюсь над вазой. Гортензии… отвратительные цветы, как и многие другие яркие декоративные растения. Не помню ни единого зелья, в котором они могли бы пригодиться. И – разумеется – их привезли раньше срока, так что они уже слегка увяли. – Я уже звонила, пыталась объяснить, что свадьба только через три дня, но они…

– Все в порядке, – я сажусь так, чтобы не было видно, как я глажу пальцами лепестки. – Я принесу минеральный раствор, они продержатся.

Да, так и есть. Северус Снейп – распорядитель свадеб. Мне нравится слово «распорядитель». Пожалуй, это все – больше мне ничего в моей работе не нравится. С другой стороны, я двадцать лет проработал на ненавистной должности педагога. Лишние сто лет погоды не сделают.

Дальше все начинает крутиться в обычном ритме рабочего дня; скатерти, не шелковые, а льняные. Карточки с именами гостей перепутались. Проверить, кто все еще не ответил на приглашение. Прослушать еще два оркестра, чтобы выбрать самый первый, который мне понравился еще месяц назад. Десятки людей, у которых ко мне срочный вопрос, и еще двое, которые считают себя в праве советовать. Легкая головная боль, как предчувствие полноценной ночной мигрени – но до этого время еще есть, время есть…

К вечеру все почти готово. Свадьба – такой процесс, тут главное запустить колесо, а после лишь следить, чтобы ничего не сорвалось, чтобы все шло по плану – и тогда не придется выбиваться из сил. Нужно лишь быть внимательным, как при варке капризного зелья.

Завтра будет репетиция. Репетиции свадьбы всегда казались мне абсурдными; в чем интерес настоящей свадьбы, если ее репетировали накануне? Это все равно, что репетиция жизни, или репетиция секса, или репетиция счастья. Странно, что я вспомнил об этом именно в таком порядке.

Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто за мной не идет, захожу за холм и нащупываю в воздухе шнурок. Дергаю – так выключают старомодные настольные лампы – и в следующий момент мчусь ввысь, сквозь воздух и слои атмосферы.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – лучезарно улыбается мне Одиночество.

***

Поттер сидит в кресле, стучит ногтем по подлокотнику. Я развалился на диване, скинул обувь, но носки снимать не стал, пожалел Поттера. Он и так морщится, косится в мою сторону. Я чувствую, как ему хочется что-то сказать, но он терпит.

– Почему именно ты? – ворчу.– Ну почему именно тебя сюда засунули?!

– Ты бы хотел, чтобы пришла Лили? – огрызается он. – Ты ее ждал?

– Я вообще никого не ждал, – отвечаю вяло.

– Почему именно к тебе? Почему… почему всех посылают к тебе? Что ты такого сделал?

Мерлин, он считает, это награда? Пусть считает.

– Я ее не видел, – говорит он чуть погодя. – Лили. Здесь не встречал. Ни разу. После смерти.

– Я понял.

– Даже пробовал искать – ничего. Я проверял, она в списке мертвых. Но ее нигде нет.

– Я понял, Поттер.

– Ты тоже ее искал?

Молчим. Я уже начинаю засыпать, растворяясь в мигрени и вони собственных носков, когда он снова подает голос:

– Что ты здесь делаешь обычно?

– Я? Жалею себя.

– А еще?

– А еще работаю. Думаю. Вспоминаю. Пью.

– Вот это другой разговор!

Мы распиваем на двоих один гром, но к утру я по-прежнему ненавижу Поттера. Только ненавижу я его с раскатами на языке и шумом в ушах. Поттер спит, наполовину съехав с кресла на ковер, а Одиночество бодрое и болтливое, как всегда. Я сижу с ним на кухне, прислушиваясь к храпу Поттера из соседней комнаты и глядя на календарь, где сегодня обведено кружком.

Ничего нового.

***

Подружка невесты сломала руку. Вообще, это не должно меня волновать – ни одна сломанная рука ни одной вздорной девицы на свете. Не теперь, когда я позволил змее вырвать половину моей несчастной шеи. А вот поди ж ты – все утро занимаюсь только тем, что решаю эту проблему. Залечить руку – это вам не в гортензии магии напустить, слишком заметно, слишком грубо. Если бы это была свадьба магов… но в этот раз у меня магглы, и их чертова маггловская подруга вздумала падать с лестницы накануне свадьбы.

«Хорошая примета», – утешаю я сам себя. – «Бьется к счастью».

Как легко было бы в это поверить. Сколько черепков, сколько счастья под ногами…

Не верится, что когда-то все это имело значение – война, смерть Лили, метка на руке, сумрак подземелий, ликантропное зелье, непреложный обет и преподавание ЗоТС… Все это кажется сейчас таким маленьким и далеким, почти придуманным, одна из тех историй, которые сочиняешь от нечего делать по дороге на работу, или пока едешь в лифте. Вот сломанная рука Алисии – я даже запомнил имя, представьте! – это трагедия мирового масштаба.

Мы накачаем ее обезболивающим, украсим гипс тканью и запретим приближаться к лестницам; все пройдет идеально.

«Все пройдет идеально» – я повторяю это по тысяче раз на день. Жениху и родителям жениха, которые платят деньги, а потому дотошны. Помощникам, музыкантам, гостям, фотографу, своему отражению… все пройдет идеально. Как десятки раз прежде.

***

Гром впитывается в кружки и не смывается до конца – никогда. На кружках изнутри остаются разводы, короткие вспышки электричества жалят пальцы, когда я споласкиваю посуду в раковине. Моя мать, к примеру, никогда не отмывала кружки дочиста. Казалось, она брезговала залазить туда руками. Она вообще была брезгливой женщиной. Не любила дотрагиваться до грязи, хотя вынуждена была целый день скоблить и чистить дом, стирать, мыть, отскребать. Глядела на меня с ненавистью, когда я не мог справиться с мочевым пузырем или желудком. Сама она не раз лежала, избитая до полусмерти, в луже собственной мочи – и на лице ее было брезгливое выражение; будто ее волновали не сломанные кости и порванная кожа, но зловоние. Зловоние боли.

Если день начинается с мыслей о матери, хорошего не жди. Я не люблю о ней вспоминать – это может привлечь ее сюда, я не знаю наверняка, но всякое возможно. А ее за дверью я увидеть хотел бы еще меньше, нежели Поттера.

Поттер почти не разговаривает, хотя всегда казался мне болтливым. Впрочем, раньше ему было, с кем болтать, а теперь здесь только я, он да наши Одиночества. Мое – ненатурально бодрое и дружелюбное, и его, слишком скромное, жмущееся к стенке и старающееся не привлекать к себе внимания, словно нелюбимый родственник, вынужденный оставаться в гостях.

Сам Поттер делает вид, что его Одиночества не существует. Когда-то и я притворялся, что не замечаю Одиночество, но долго не продержался – сложно не замечать того, кто готовит тебе грозу по утрам, и будет готовить целых сто лет.

– Что с ним, Поттер? – спрашиваю я этим вечером. Вечером дня, обведенного в кружок на моем календаре. – Почему оно у тебя такое забитое?

– Забей, – советует Поттер таким тоном, будто предлагает забить Одиночество, как свинью. Или как гол – смотря с какого ракурса смотреть. Я вообще на Поттера не хочу смотреть, я мою посуду – в последнее время я слегка запустил и дом, и себя. После смерти глупо стричь ногти или вытирать пыль, так и есть, но я не хочу снова слышать про то, что у Сопливуса проблемы с гигиеной.

– Знаешь, здесь ужасно скучно, – сетует Поттер, лежа на моем диване лицом вниз. Труп, изображающий труп.

– Ах, ну разумеется. Вечные развлечения – как я мог забыть. Вы с Блэком так отчаянно пытались сбежать от скуки, словно она была смертельной болезнью.

– Зато тебе было чудовищно весело, – ворчливо отзывается Поттер, голос его звучит глухо. – В мире ведь еще столько непрочитанных книг!

Хм. Книги. Странно – пока Поттер не сказал о них, я и не вспоминал. А сейчас остро укололо сожаление: ни одной книги. Ни одной книги в моем доме. И не у кого попросить.

***

– Чего тебе не хватает?

Поттер снизошел до разговора; его скука превысила все разумные пределы, и Поттер решил завести беседу со мной. Долгий рабочий день – накануне свадьбы всегда сложно, в последний момент вдруг наваливается тысяча безотлагательных дел, и обязательно кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь поссорится, потому что нервное напряжение зашкаливает. К счастью, мне удается быть в стороне от их человеческих метаний, я в высшей сфере, я – распорядитель свадеб в старомодном сюртуке, я проверяю, чтобы пол в часовне был не скользким, чтобы в банкетном зале разместиться смогли не только все гости, но и оркестр, и чтобы еще осталось место для маленькой лошади – просто на всякий случай. Я устал, устал, УСТАЛ, устал так сильно, что мое тело не может даже отдохнуть, такая усталость напоминает мне о днях директорства в Хогвартсе, но тогда было тяжелее морально, сейчас же, кроме придурка Поттера, ничто не терзает мою душу.

Впрочем, те, кто За Все Отвечают, думают иначе, в противном случае я бы уже перешел на другой уровень и не был бы вынужден таращиться на Поттера, лежащего на моем диване.

– Эй, Снейп! Чего тебе не хватает?

– Тишины и покоя.

Завтра все закончится – на краткий срок. Завтра жених и невеста станут супругами, они скажут: «Да», – и это двукратное «да» будет тем самым двойным выстрелом, который убьет двух зайцев. Я получу еще два экземпляра в мою коллекцию, которую должен собирать, а эти двое заполучат друг друга в полное распоряжение, «пока смерть не разлучит их».

– Ну, а еще? Я имел в виду – может, каких-то земных примочек, – Поттер тянет себя за волосы, свесив голову вниз, очки сползают на лоб, и секундная игра света оставляет росчерк на лбу, короткий и фантомный. – Любимых пластинок там, журналов с порнушкой. У тебя наверняка их было до кучи.

– Пластинок? – ухмыляюсь я. И добавляю, подпуская в голос как можно больше масла, так много, что оно растекается по полу блестящими лужами: – Если тебе не хватает траха, Поттер, ты вполне можешь дрочить и после смерти. Только, будь любезен, не на моем диване – это все, о чем я прошу.

– Ох, мне даже думать противно, что ты делаешь это, – искренне ужасается Поттер.

– Мне тоже.

Мне тоже противно думать, что я делаю «это».

– Почему ты… уф-ф… почему с тобой нельзя просто поговорить? Нормально? Как с человеком?

Я смотрю в запрокинутое лицо Поттера, смотрю с новым интересом – как на давно изученную картину, которую вдруг кто-то повернул вверх тормашками, и она заиграла новыми красками. Мой интерес живет недолго и моментально умирает, задавленный усталостью. Я устал, устал, и все, чего я сейчас хочу – посидеть в кресле, пока не начну отрубаться, а потом позволить Одиночеству отволочить меня в кровать и бросить там, не раздевая.

– А ты хотел? – спрашиваю вяло, язык почти не слушается. – Ты хотел, что ли? Говорить со мной? Нормально? Как с человеком?

– Сейчас хочу.

Молчим. Поттер снова разбивает тишину:

– Мне не хватает… м-м-м… персиков. Я их вообще-то не очень любил, ну… там… но почему-то теперь очень хочется. Иногда вспоминаю, и почти чувствую во рту вкус. Если очень хорошо сосредоточиться, наверное, я мог бы…

Поттер еще что-то говорит, а я вдруг вижу. Жидкое золото, стекающее по пальцам, мякоть, освобожденная от ворсистой шкурки. Резкий сладкий запах, душный, сильный, перебивающий все другие. И сочная липкость на кончиках пальцев. Персики круглые, тяжелые, будто подсвеченные изнутри – в желтом сиянии тонкие прожилки, похожие на капилляры, и широкая продолговатая косточка. И – смех, когда женские пальцы оказываются вымазаны в этой сладости. Чужой голос звучит грубо, искаженно: «Лови снитч!» и после – смешливое: «Не кидай, я и так уже вся липкая…». Широкая чашка между колен, на натянутой ткани юбки – косточки.

– А еще…

Не прекращай, не надо – я хочу досмотреть…

– А еще я до смерти хотел бы сейчас раздобыть «Шоколадную росу», помню, на седьмом курсе все ее жрали пачками…

Коричневые катышки по странице учебника, блэковское запястье тонкое, как у девчонки, расплющило одну «росинку», и пятно прямо на названии параграфа…

– А что еще? – я спрашиваю резко, подавшись вперед. Мне это не интересно. Мне не интересно – про Блэка.

Поттер осекается, глядит на меня сначала растерянно, потом с пристальным пониманием. Затем, резко сев на диване, щурит глаза, зачем-то лохматит себе челку. Его голос сладкий, будто он собрался рассказывать сказку.

– А еще я до ужаса истосковался по белому чаю. Знаешь, он всегда чуть теплый и в красивом стеклянном бокале с ручкой…

Пахнет сливками и ванилью, навязчивый запах, хотя сперва и незаметен – а после чуешь его везде: на одежде, на коже, даже на ее губах, потому что она пила из твоего бокала; ей нравится пить из твоего бокала, иногда она ведет себя совсем уж некультурно – окунает палец и облизывает его, вот так вот, лезет прямо пальцем в остывший чай, и так как чай по праву твой, то можно облизать ее палец, она послушно его выпрямит, согнув остальные, а если ты захочешь продолжить, то можно вбирать в рот ее длинные пальцы с плоскими аккуратными ногтями, пока не звякнет, коснувшись зубов, обручальное кольцо…

– Да ты гурман, – бормочу едва слышно, тень от тени моего сарказма. Поттер резко подается вперед, срываясь с места.

– Так ты тоже! Ты тоже это видишь?? Ты можешь… но как?! Почему? Почему у тебя получается… постой, это та штука – легиллименция, да?

«Та штука». «Та штука»! Узнаю Поттера. Поттеров. Обоих.

И – нет, это не «та штука». По крайней мере, не в привычном виде. Я не знаю, как это получается, и не знаю, чего во мне больше, когда я краду эти воспоминания – боли или наслаждения. Знаю одно – и то, и другое затмевает голод, желание получить больше, увидеть еще, заткнуть хоть чем-то внезапно возникшую дыру внутри моего тела, дыру, полную пустоты до самых краев.

– Что еще? – шепот, шипение. Какая разница? Не свожу с Поттера взгляда, гипнотизирую, подчиняю силой своего желания. – Что еще??

– Нет! – возмущенно кричит он, отскакивая от меня, пятясь к стене, будто расстояние способно защитить его. Что такое несколько метров пустоты между нами по сравнению с милями, долгими милями свернутой пустоты внутри меня?! Что, ЧТО?!

– ЧТО ЕЩЕ??!

– Я не скажу! Это мое! – в отчаянной попытке защититься он вскидывает руки к груди, глупый, пытаясь заслонить ладонью не то сердце, не то душу, если Поттер верит во всю эту чушь. – Это наше с ней!

Все. Как удар в лоб – скорее нелепо, чем больно. Я падаю обратно в кресло, не заметив, как успел привстать. Закрываю глаза, полностью выдохшийся. Устал…

Он прав. Он правильно сделал, что прекратил это. Эту бессмысленную… пытку. Операцию по извлечению пустоты. Мой голод из разряда тех, что становятся лишь сильнее по мере их утоления. Нет, нет. Все правильно.

Открываю глаза, когда Поттер уже ушел. Я слышу его сопение в соседней комнате. Он ходит взад-вперед, нервно сжимая пальцы, полностью игнорируя свое робкое Одиночество. Пытается справиться с внезапным страхом – будто я просил его не поделиться, а отдать. Пытается справиться со своим смущением, понимая, что был жаден – прямо-таки по-слизерински.

Да, все еще, спустя столько лет. Названия факультетов слетают с языка так же легко, как прежде. Однажды надев Шляпу, ее уже невозможно снять, вот в чем подвох – мы всегда будем слышать ее вердикты, выкрикиваемые уверенным голосом, пока смотрим на людей, пока вспоминаем о своих поступках, мыслях и стремлениях. Вечное распределение, длящееся даже теперь, даже сейчас.

Поттер, ты знал, что твой сын едва не стал слизеринцем? Я порываюсь встать и дойти до его спальни, чтобы сообщить ему эту забавную деталь, порываюсь до самого последнего момента, пока веки мои не смыкаются.

***

Утром просыпаюсь в кресле и смотрю на Поттера, уснувшего на диване напротив. Видно, ходил где-то полночи, и теперь спит – без сил, губы упрямо сжаты, нос слегка сплюснут вбок, вдавившись в диванный валик. Я могу разглядывать бывшего врага сколько угодно, не боясь встретиться взглядом с его глазами, уродливо не-зелеными. Но я не собираюсь этим заниматься – не стоит портить себе настроение с утра пораньше.

Я иду на кухню. Одиночество уже там, отодвигает мне стул.

– Доброе утро!

– Когда он уйдет? – спрашиваю я.

– Сегодня, – беззаботно говорит Одиночество. С тем же успехом могло бы и не отвечать.

Пью грозу, жмурясь от вспышек боли, простреливающих язык, и гляжу в окно – оттуда несет прелым и сырым, будто осенью. Это что-то новенькое – прежде климат всегда был ровным, как лист бумаги. Уверен, это все Поттер; это он так влияет на меня, а значит, и на окружающую меня реальность. Не могу пока утверждать, хорошо это или плохо. Знаю только, что хочу поскорее от него избавиться. И Поттер не рад здесь оставаться, могу поспорить. Интересно, где он был прежде – и как отбывал свой срок? Это место… что оно значит для Поттера в нашей странной игре? Продвижение или штрафной круг? Змея или лестница?

Кстати о лестницах. Сегодня надо спешить – великий день и все такое. Как обычно. Чищу ботинки, застегиваю себе пуговицы на манжетах одной рукой – ловко и привычно.

В зеркало не гляжу – там ничего интересного, я бы снял эти зеркала, но мне слишком лень менять что-то в доме. Руки не поднимаются. В последнее время они лишь опускаются – все ниже и ниже, однажды врастут в землю, кожа моя сморщится и покроется корой, внутри меня прорубят лестницы и комнаты, и однажды, пожалуй, во мне запрут волка с человеком.

Но пока об этом нечего беспокоиться, и я шагаю к двери. Одиночество Поттера склонилось над диваном с пледом в руках, затравленно косится в мою сторону, укрывает Поттера, и тот мигом просыпается. Лохматая башка, близорукие глаза и кислая мина.

– Уйди, а? Ну прошу же по-человечески, – морщится Поттер в сторону Одиночества, беззвучно отступающего к стене. Потом поворачивается ко мне, нашаривая на полу очки. – Снейп? Ты куда?

– Некоторые здесь вынуждены ходить на работу, Поттер, – вздыхаю. – Не всем позволительно лежать сутки напролет, мечтая о порно-журналах и персиках.

– Можно, я с тобой? – вскакивает Поттер, поправляя брюки.

Вот это уже неожиданно.

– С какой… – начинаю я и осекаюсь. Мое Одиночество за спиной Поттера безмолвно кивает: «Да, так надо. Придется взять».

Чтоб их всех черти драли.

***

–...говорят, а еще, что там будет солнце – знаешь, большое такое, выжигающее солнце, оно сотрет нас до самого нутра, так, чтобы слои сползали, один за другим – и попытки обмануть других, и попытки обмануть себя, и попытки говорить правду, и кожа, и мысли, и тайны, и мясо с костей…

Мы останавливаемся у Лестницы, Поттер глядит вниз и свистит, вытянув губы трубочкой.

– Ну и ну! Прямо спуск в ад какой-то. Слушай, Снейп, а ты боялся ада? Меня когда в коридоре держали, думал, свихнусь – Лили пропустили первой, она сказала, что будет ждать меня за дверью… она… Что это?

– Лямки. Надевай.

Поттер справляется без моей помощи, хотя я, когда увидел их впервые, не сразу сообразил. Крепежи и пряжки, теперь я могу разобраться в этом, не глядя. И меня больше не пугает чувство тяжести, упавшей на плечи сверху.

– Черт, да это как крылья, только наоборот, – ворчит Поттер. Он болтает с самого утра, ловит вопросы у самого моего рта и отвечает, все время невпопад.

Мы становимся на первую ступеньку. Поттер глядит вниз так внимательно, будто там, в сером тумане облаков, написано что-то новое – что-то, что мы еще не читали.

– А еще говорят, там, на следующем уровне… говорят, там комната. Белая комната, квадратная, будто класс… конечно, с доской – а на доске… на доске написано все, что нам стоит знать, только не прочитать, знаешь, ну, как во сне – когда буквы склеиваются и невозможно понять, что там вообще… комната, а в ней ничего… там вообще ничего нет. Но будет – все, что захочешь. Любая мысль, любое желание, даже кроха желания… подумал – и рраз…

На «рраз» Поттер шагает вниз, наивно полагая, что мы будем спускаться как по обычной лестнице. На «два» я шагаю за ним, и мы катимся по ступенькам в пустоту, сбивая себе задницы.

– Болтовня это все, – сердито говорю я Поттеру, когда мы на земле. У него вид слегка ошалелый, он задирает голову вверх и глядит в низкое земное небо, цепляясь за траву. – Кто тебе это сказал?

– А?

– Кто тебе это сказал? Про комнату?

– Да так, слышал просто, – Поттер поднимается на ноги и идет за мной. Мы спускаемся с холма и подходим к церковным воротам. Там, прислонившись к ограде, курит парень из оркестра.

– Здравствуйте, – говорит он, косясь на Поттера. – Виолончель опаздывает.

– Замечательно.

– Не можем дозвониться…

– Дай мне свой телефон.

Выхватываю у парня из рук это нелепое приспособление и широкими шагами иду к церкви, на ходу вглядываясь в крохотный экран.

До свадьбы шесть часов.

***

Поттера найти не так уж просто среди всей этой толпы. Но я не ищу – у меня много дел. Кто-то просит помощи, кто-то требует распоряжений, рабочие, гости, лишние люди, которым здесь быть не следует, разлетаются в стороны, наполняют широкий зал гудением и беспокойством. Я шагаю на улицу, там, под жидким солнечным светом выставлены цветы, герань дожила, конечно. Что-то колет под сюртуком, как перо из подушки, и мне нужно присесть – только на секунду, передохнуть. Стулья прямо в траве, на одном из них Поттер, раскачивается, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Одет в темный костюм, ворот рубашки торчит, расстегнутый, и Поттер выглядит прилично, по-жениховски, как на колдографии из крохотной заметки о магических свадьбах с обратной стороны газеты.

Рядом с Поттером стоит женщина, одна из тех, чье имя не остается в голове, приходящее-уходящее, все эти люди – мне нет дела до их имен, сегодня моя работа здесь будет закончена, и я их уже никогда не увижу. Эта женщина Как-ее-там липким валиком счищает невидимые пылинки с пиджака Поттера, без остановки болтая. Поттер будто старый друг всем, душа компании, ему достаточно провести пару минут среди людей, чтобы стать одинаковым с ними, чтобы стать одним из, и это глупое качество будит мою зависть, ту, о которой я уже забыл за все эти годы.

– Мистер Снейп! – я замечен, и женщина окликает меня, она нервно улыбается и заправляет волосы за ухо, открывая мясистую мочку, украшенную крупной серьгой. – Пожалуйста, передохните. Присядьте, я сейчас принесу вам что-нибудь перекусить.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Обязательно! У вас еще много дел, и понадобятся силы…

– А мне можно тоже чего-нибудь пожевать, Мэгги? – взгляд Поттера вновь сфокусирован, на лице оживление. «Настоящая еда!» – сигналит он мне глазами.

– Я так соскучился по еде! – сообщает мне Поттер, когда женщина уходит. – Нормальной еде, а не всяким… погодным явлениям. М-м, я бы сейчас все отдал ради сэндвича с паштетом или черничного пирога… – он косится на меня и на мой сюртук. – Значит, свадьбы? Хм-м… кто бы мог подумать.

– Не я, уж точно! – отрезаю сердито и гляжу, как четверо рабочих несут по проходу цветы в напольных вазах. – К стенам, пожалуйста – чтобы гости могли пройти, – кричу им и облокачиваюсь на спинку стула.

– Слушай, а Гарри…

Нет.

– …ведь он женился, на этой… Джинни! Как думаешь, у них уже была свадьба?

Я. Не. Собираюсь. Говорить. О твоем. Сыне. Поттер.

– Ты мог бы даже попасть на нее! Устроить им все… я бы так хотел взглянуть на него теперь! – у Поттера решительный вид человека, который настроен выжать максимум удовольствия из ситуации. – Как думаешь, где он сейчас? Я мог бы связаться с ним?

– Поттер. Что ты ему скажешь?

– М?

– Что ты ему скажешь, если увидишь?

– Что я…

– Это он и так знает.

– Что он всегда…

– Это он тоже знает.

– Что, когда придет время…

– Этого он не захочет знать.

Поттер молчит. Я закрываю глаза. Стоит опустить веки, как тело становится беззащитным перед звуками – они жалят, липнут к коже, забираются под рубашку. Шаги, голоса, стук, шум, дыхание, смех, музыка, шорохи… Наверху всего этого нет. Наверху все по-другому.

Там тоже звуки, но будто вывернутые наизнанку. Они бьются не снаружи, они лезут изнутри. Тоже жалят, липнут и царапают, но если плотно сжать рот и крепко зажмурить глаза, можно их задушить.

– Шары привезли, – кричат мне откуда-то слева. Не открывая глаз, я поднимаюсь со стула и шагаю прочь. Краем глаза замечаю расстроенную Мэгги с подносами.

***

Поттер ест бутерброды, слизывая масло с пальцев, засовывает нос в маггловский пластиковый стакан, обжигаясь паром, хватает кексы с тарелки.

– Не советую, – говорю я едва слышно, и Поттер поднимает на меня глаза, поправляя сползающие очки.

– Что?

Ничего.

– Приятного аппетита, Поттер.

***

Набегают тучи, и нужно приготовить зонты. Виолончелистка шагает по газону, проваливаясь в землю каблуками. Машины прибудут вовремя. Задняя дверь церемонного зала нараспашку, и в светлом квадрате виднеется дорога.

Дети наряжены в светлые одежды, дерутся соломенными корзинами, полными тряпичных лепестков.

У жениха трясутся руки, у матери невесты дрожат губы, кругом все дрожит, плывет, растекается, и приходится с силой сжать виски, чтобы остановить это мельтешение. До свадьбы два с половиной часа.

Присаживаюсь на скамью, оглядывая зал – три точки, где можно будет установить штативы для фотосъемки. Поттер подходит бесшумно, прижимается к стене.

В руках у него две чашки.

– Выпьешь кофе?

– Нет, спасибо.

Он ставит чашку на скамью, пар вьется и рассеивается над ней.

– Как ты можешь добровольно отказываться от чего-то такого? Черт, Снейп, если бы я спускался сюда каждый день, как ты… ох, до чего крепкий, – Поттер жмурится, очки его белеют от пара. – Знаешь, это целое искусство – пить что-то горячее, когда носишь очки. Это надо делать особым образом. Когда подносишь ко рту чашку, главное не дышать – тогда пар не поднимется, и стекла не запотеют. А зимой на улице в очках холодно, холоднее, чем без них – дыхание поднимется вверх, оно всегда идет вверх, даже если шагать, опустив низко голову. Оно идет вверх, очки теряют прозрачность, а вокруг глаз дико, ужасно просто мерзнет кожа. И когда слишком холодно, кажется – замерзли глаза, они теперь всегда будут видеть лишь холод и серый цвет, будто такая особая, зимняя слепота. Это страшно, вообще-то.

Он умолкает, взгляд его снова скользит в пустоту, застывший на фоне всеобщего дрожания. Не думаю, что это была хорошая идея – взять его с собой, сюда, вниз.

***

Все сильней и сильней, трясет так, будто – конец света, будто – землетрясение. Но никто не замечает этого, и Поттер, довольный собой, довольный кофе, довольный каждым кусочком собственной смерти, как прежде был доволен своей жизнью, уходит в толпу.

Я помню эту дрожь, узнаю ее. Падают лепестки, гнется трава, скисает молоко и густеет воздух, но ничего опасного, ничего примечательного – просто вскоре здесь произойдет что-то важное. Гейзер одиночества прорвет каменный пол, выбьет напрочь крышу церкви, как напряжение вышибает пробки в старом доме без свечей, рванется в небо, и там, где-нибудь на уровне семимиллионной ступеньки Лестницы без перил оставит свой след.

И все откроют зонты, чтобы на них не попало. А я подставлю руки. Мне надо будет собрать его.

Бип-бип. Невеста приехала.

***

Я так устал от этой свадьбы. Мне всегда казалось, что я получу награду за свою смерть. Я всегда хотел награды, будь то орден Мерлина, похвала Альбуса или посмертный покой. Я не получил ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, зато вынужден объяснять мерзкой сопливой девчонке, что, когда она пойдет по проходу перед невестой, то не должна швырять лепестки в лица гостям.

И все же, с упорством человека, пытающего утонуть в замерзшем насквозь бассейне, я надеюсь: на следующем уровне-то меня наградят, вдобавок и за мое терпение здесь, рядом с Поттером, рядом с малявкой, ковыряющей в носу, пока я с ней разговариваю, и рядом со всеми этими шумными людьми, не имеющими ни малейшего понятия о настоящей Тишине.

Я кричу на шафера, который не может вспомнить, в каких брюках оставил кольца, и он вдруг делает шаг – вроде как, собираясь ударить меня; между нами возникает Поттер, лопочет что-то дружелюбно-идиотское на их особом, «эй-чувакском» языке, который всегда для меня звучал как набор междометий и ухмылок различных оттенков. Руки Поттера упираются в широкую грудь мужчины, и тот вдруг делает шаг назад. «Простите, это все нервы. Я должен поискать Итэна, он может знать, куда я засунул эти чертовы кольца».

– Эй, да что с тобой? – оборачивается Поттер, нахмурившись. Теперь уже я хочу ударить его, потому что не просил в очередной раз спасать меня. Но Поттер вдруг застывает, удивленно глядя на меня, словно ожидал увидеть кого-то…

Ох, твою мать. Поттер и его рефлексы. До чего извращенное оскорбление – спутать меня с Блэком.

До свадьбы сорок минут.

***

Огни свечей раскачиваются из стороны в сторону, с мелкой амплитудой дрожат смычки, кто-то нервно стучит носком ботинка по полу, священник, выдыхая, колышет обвислые кончики седых усов. Жених ждет, стиснув руки, словно пытаясь удержать самого себя. У него очень молодое лицо, белое, как луна.

Все кружится, быстрее и быстрее, щелкает и гудит, и это похоже на кабинет моего психоаналитика – наверху у каждого есть свой психоаналитик, так кабинет моего был заставлен метрономами, маятниками и сообщающимися сосудами в виде пластиковых страусов – круглая голова, круглая задница, желтый пластик, а внутри плещется что-то розовое. Страусы щелкали клювами по стакану, набирая воду, метрономы щелкали, будто джаз-бэнд пальцами перед выступлением, маятники ухали в пустоту. Все двигалось и гремело, и после первого посещения я никогда не возвращался в этот кабинет.

Сейчас так же; не дрожит только взгляд Алисии, подружки со сломанной рукой, шагающей за невестой. Два черных зрачка, вплавленные в белую фату, льющуюся по спине – цепко, намертво. Шуршание юбок, пока они идут по проходу, одна за другой.

Потом все скучно. Клятвы, взгляды, два согласия. Холодный блеск колец. Горячий блеск глаз. Аплодисменты – будто по завершении спектакля, премьера, только сегодня…

Почти сразу от невесты отходит ее Одиночество. Одиночество жениха еще несколько секунд стоит за его спиной, разглядывая девушку. Потом тоже уходит, растерянно оглядываясь. Я увожу их незаметно для остальных гостей, мы выходим из церкви, на улице ветер – волосы липнут к губам, лезут в глаза, хлещут по носу. Мы идем к холму, там уже должна быть Лестница, Одиночества оглядываются назад пару раз, но все-таки следуют за мной. Они сейчас еще ничего не соображают, потерянные, думают, им потом позволят вернуться. Этому не бывать. У мужа и жены вырастет новое Одиночество – одно на двоих, именно оно будет первым ребенком, а не орущий комок плоти в розовой пеленке.

А мы подходим к холму. С неба свисает веревка – нелепо тонкая на фоне широких облаков и пологих холмов, похожая на крысиный хвостик. Одиночества подходят ближе, вжимаются в меня, обдав своей тоской, и я дергаю за шнур.

Рывок – и вверх.

***

Возвращаюсь поздним вечером; мне слегка не по себе оттого, что я не предупредил Поттера – остается лишь надеяться, что он не наделал глупостей и отправился в банкетный зал вместе с остальными гостями.

Желтые огоньки свечей и белые шатры, похожие на опрокинутые паруса. Оркестр играет что-то тягуче-печальное. Кажется, мне повезло, и я пропустил все скучные речи родни и друзей. Я шагаю меж танцующих пар, оглядываясь, и – как толчок в грудь – вижу их. Поттер, в своем жениховском костюме, кружит рыжую девушку, она смеется, запрокинув голову. Уже не смеется – нет, не смеется, когда я хватаю ее за плечо и разворачиваю. Круглые голубые глаза слегка расфокусированы, губы изгибаются в улыбке.

Поттер глядит на меня с ненавистью.

– Уходи, – говорит он мне.

– Уходи, – говорю я девице. Поттер толкает меня в грудь – да, именно то самое чувство, опоздавшее на пару минут – и быстро шагает к бару. Я иду за ним.

– Нам пора!

– Черта с два!

– Ты умер! Смирись уже!

– Плевать я хотел!.. – он разворачивается, рот раззявлен в крике, за зубами густая чернота. – Нет, знаешь… – он шагает ко мне, собираясь схватить за отвороты сюртука, но я отступаю. – Срать я хотел, понял? Тебе надо было все испортить?

– С ума сошел?! Она не Лили!

– А ГДЕ ЛИЛИ??! – орет Поттер, гости оглядываются на нас. – Где же она, в таком случае?! Может, ты мне скажешь??! Почему она не дождалась меня?..

Я молчу.

– О, да кого я спрашиваю! – Поттер машет рукой, поворачивается к бару. Кидает мне небрежно, через плечо: – Выпей, Снейп. Мерлина ради, да напейся ты хоть раз, чтобы я мог тебя выносить.

Но выносить приходится Поттера.

Когда мы вываливаемся на улицу, начинается дождь. Поттер старательно перебирает ногами, пытась помочь мне, но вязнет в грязи. Мне в лицо лезут проклятые волосы, мокрые и холодные. Поттер бормочет что-то заплетающимся языком, его пальцы крепко впиваются мне в плечи.

– Давай не будем возр…щаться… – говорит мне Поттер на ухо. – Это же ад, это должен быть ад… раз Лили там нет.

Логично. Спорить с этим я не могу. Поэтому не трачу время на разговоры.

Поттер отбивается от меня, когда я пытаюсь его обнять.

– Чертов педик, я всегда… всегда это знал…

Приходится обхватить его за шею, чтобы заткнулся, и чтобы держать было удобней. Шнурок мокрый и скользкий, а с неба льют такие потоки воды, что кажется – не прорвемся.

Рывок – и вверх.

***

Еда начинает выходить из Поттера еще на подходе к дому. Он сгибается пополам и стонет в перерывах между рвотными спазмами:

– Ты знааал…

Ничего земного здесь, наверху. Я помню свой первый вечер. Меня скрутило всего, еда мгновенно протухла и разложилась в желудке, мне хотелось выцарапать себе горло, чтобы отвратительная масса не достигла рта и вкусовых рецепторов. Но я пережил ту ночь, исторгая из себя остатки земных радостей, и с Поттером ничего ужасного не случится.

Я почти перетаскиваю его через порог и швыряю в сторону ванной. Он спотыкается на каждом шагу, ударяясь о стены, его Одиночество подхватывает Поттера и утаскивает за собой. Поттер слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться ему теперь. Несколько минут из ванной слышны только стоны и проклятия. Мое Одиночество глядит с укоризной, пододвигая мне стопку бумаги. Бумажная работа – кто бы мог подумать, что бюрократия доходит до небес. Еще два Одиночества в мою копилку, и – кто знает, если я превышу план, возможно, мой срок окажется короче? Могут ли меня освободить досрочно, и может ли считаться мое поведение хорошим?

Еще один громкий стон. Откладываю перо в сторону. Вхожу в ванну, прогоняю его Одиночество. Поттер трясется, закрывает рот рукой.

– Не включай свет!

Сажусь в полутьме рядом, нащупываю полотенце.

– Прости, что назвал тебя педиком.

– Заткнись и продолжай блевать, – морщусь я.

– О, хватит трусить! Ты знаешь прекрасно, что мы должны.

– Нет!

– Да, мы должны. Ведь я же здесь не просто так! Что это, какая-то твоя программа?

Отлично. Одно дело – пережевывать свое прошлое, другое – если тебя им кормят силком.

– Ты… о, Мерлин… – Поттера выворачивает в ванную, он цепляется за скользкий борт, пачкая мои брюки грязными подошвами своих щегольских ботинок. – Ты ведь ничего не забываешь. Иногда мне кажется, что ты только этим и жил – своей обидой. Как на топливе, знаешь – чтобы двигаться дальше.

– Вздор. Я давно простил тебя.

Иногда лучше соврать. Я вру другим, хотя мог бы врать себе.

– Ты гнобил моего сына.

– Знаешь, Поттер, я отчего-то уверен – если бы ты был жив, ты стал бы плохим отцом.

– Я тоже этого боялся, Снейп. О-о, чтоб тебя…

Мы сидим в темноте, я слышу, как шумно дышит Поттер, как громыхают грозы в наших чашках, оставленных на кухонном столе. В моих ушах все еще мяукает виолончель, а перед глазами кружится рыжая девушка с глупыми голубыми глазами.

– Но ты… ты мог бы проявить хоть немного заботы. Я думал… мы думали, ты заберешь его.

– Что??! С какой стати?

– Из-за Лили.

– Я ненавижу детей. И разве ты бы не явился с того света, чтобы запретить мне это?

– Заботится о моем сыне? Пфф! Все лучше, чем эти Ду… буэ…

Дурсли и у меня схожие чувства вызывают. Но подобные откровения – то, без чего я бы спокойно был мертвым и дальше.

– Ты думаешь, я тебя ненавидел?

– Я так не думаю. Я знаю. – Мне удается побороть трусливое желание уйти, оставив Поттера в темноте. – Мне просто всегда было интересно… за что. Мне казалось, если бы я знал какую-то объективную причину, стало бы легче. Я не стал бы ничего менять в себе, не ради парочки самодовольных тупых ублюдков, но я бы… я бы просто знал.

– Ух. Хочешь сказать, ты много думал об этом?

Да.

– Нет. Не льсти себе… от тебя воняет.

– Ну, у меня хотя бы есть уважительная причина, а какое у тебя объяснение?

– О, заткнись.

– Я никогда… в смысле, не было никакой ненависти. Ты все время спрашивал, помнишь? И тогда тоже: «За что вы меня ненавидите?»

– Ты сказал: «Меня не устраивает сам факт твоего существования».

– Я хватил, пожалуй… ох… мне было пофиг, Снейп, честно. Я никогда этим не заморачивался. Ты был довольно мерзким типом, было в тебе что-то такое… раздражающее… но это все ерунда. Мне было все равно. Просто для забавы.

Снова все мелькает и кружится. Я зажмурился слишком крепко – и огоньки вспыхивают в темноте под веками. Я хочу уйти, я хочу спать, я хочу отмотать время назад, умереть и попасть совсем в другую реальность. Меньше всего на свете я хочу сидеть рядом с Поттером и слушать, как ему было все равно. Мне не стало бы легче от этого – ни сейчас, ни пару десятилетий назад.

– Я был таким оленем… – жалобно признается Поттер, нащупывая мою руку в темноте.

– Я же сказал, что давно простил. Мне тоже все равно. Я прощаю тебя, только угомонись.

– А кто сказал, что я прошу прощения? – он подтягивает колени к животу, чтобы унять боль, и снова тяжело дышит. – Просто мне кажется, все могло бы измениться. Если бы я не умер, конечно. Конечно, мы бы не стали друзьями – это наверняка…

– Наверняка.

– …но я наверняка переосмыслил бы все это. Ну, знаешь – все те глупости, что мы совершали. Мне кажется, я бы вел себя совсем по-другому с тобой. Если бы тоже мог повзрослеть.

Сказать ему, что в сорок ничего не меняется? Что с каждым годом прибавляется чуточку боли и чуточку раздражения, но не ума и ни в коем случае не понимания?

– Мне всегда казалось, что я на пороге. Ну, знаешь – новая жизнь, семья, ребенок. Мне казалось – еще чуть-чуть, и я стану совсем другим. Казалось, что что-то большое, огромное, что-то новое рядом – большой кусок будущего, обернутый в бумагу, перевязанный лентой. И я словно ходил вокруг него, растягивая удовольствие. Как с подарками, знаешь? Когда Рождество, и родители зовут вниз, а под елкой подарки, но ты их не открываешь, просто так, потому что знаешь – можно немного помучить себя, поглядеть на свертки, угадывая, что там, внутри. Это приятней, чем распаковать все сразу. И вот это… эта… ох, кажется опять… уфф… эта новая жизнь… большая, странная… такая интересная… я все откладывал на потом. Мне казалось – все впереди. Столько всего. Так много… о-о, как же… буэ…

– Ты умер молодым, – сухо говорю я, пока Поттер корчится в судорогах. – Возможно, тебе и повезло. В некотором роде. Иногда ожидание праздника куда лучше самого праздника.

Это когда в коробке – вовсе не подарок, на который ты надеялся. Это когда там совсем ничего нет, или бутыль шампуня с оскорбительной запиской в придачу.

– Это не важно. То, что молодым. Могу поспорить – ты тоже испугался, когда пришло время. Ты подумал о том, что еще не все. Что это не может быть конец. Так всегда, Снейп. Всегда кажется, что слишком рано. Даже в глубокой старости. Всегда, в какой момент не остановись – недолюбил, недосмеялся, недодышал, недожил. Мало, мало, и так обидно, что именно теперь нужно остановить игру, выключить свет, выйти из комнаты – навсегда.

– Сейчас я выйду из комнаты. Если ты не заткнешься.

– Как же с тобой скучно! О нет, только не снова… ох… будь ты проклят, Снейп!

Проклят, Поттер. Проклят.

***

Рано утром он будит меня. Я усталый, не выспавшийся, спина и шея затекли из-за того, что я уснул на полу в ванной, волосы торчат в разные стороны, как у старшего и младшего Поттеров в лучшие годы, а во рту словно умер кто-то. Поттер же полностью одет, причесан и чисто выбрит, и создается полное впечатление, будто это я полночи провел, исторгая из себя пищу, и это Поттер поил меня ливнем, чтобы предотвратить обезвоживание.

Поддерживая эту иллюзию, Поттер помогает мне подняться. Я не позволяю ему вести меня до кухни – и так чувствую себя древним стариком рядом с этим обормотом. Тяжело опустившись на стул, я закрываю глаза, слушая, как Поттер тихо возится с посудой, заваривает мне утреннюю грозу, открывает форточку. Отодвигает стул, садится, сопит. Хмыкает:

– Слушай, а эта твоя работа… что, существует какой-то план? Ты должен тысячу собрать, или что-то вроде?

Не отвечаю. Нащупываю кружку и грею губы в разрядах молний.

– Ты хоть о нем заботься, хорошо?

– Что?

Спросонья получается какое-то жалкое карканье, и я, мигом рассердившись, откашливаюсь. Поттер выглядит одновременно виноватым и довольным собой, будто совершил глупость, но решил ею гордиться.

– Наверное, мне пора.

– Наверное?

– Сегодня хороший день для путешествия.

Он щурится в окно, за которым серо и льет дождь.

Я щурюсь на календарь.

– Каждый день хороший.

Мы молчим еще немного, потом Поттер встает. Шагает из комнаты. В каком-то непонятном мне, глупом порыве я кидаюсь проводить его до двери. На секунду мне становится страшно, что вот сейчас он уйдет, и я опять останусь один в этом доме. Но тут же я вспоминаю: это хорошо. Этого я и хотел с самого начала.

– Слушай-ка, вот что, – сердито говорит Поттер, глядя на свои пальцы, сжавшие дверную ручку. – Если вдруг к тебе… если к тебе пришлют сюда Лили… ну, мало ли… ты передай ей, что я…

Он замолкает, наверное, сообразив, что нет ничего такого, что можно передать ей. Что-то, чего она не знает сама, или чего он не повторял ей тысячу раз, или что я согласен буду воспроизвести. Почтальон для Поттера – ну и бред.

– Да, ты прав, – вздыхает Поттер, и я так ошарашен этими словами, что провожаю его в полном молчании. Гляжу, как он уходит куда-то за угол – тут всюду углы, а за ними новые углы, и можно сворачивать до бесконечности, пока не надоест. Поттер сворачивает, а я еще несколько секунд стою с открытой дверью, а потом возвращаюсь на кухню. Там они и стоят – мое Одиночество и Одиночество Поттера, друг напротив друга.


	2. Что-то старое

С тех пор, как ушел Поттер, я жду. Встречаюсь с новыми клиентами – англичанин и японка, обоим за тридцать, у нее это второй брак. Обычно не берусь за такое, вряд ли у невесты осталось полноценное Одиночество, его при разделе имущества распилили пополам, а распиленным Одиночеством Главных не обрадуешь. Зато у жениха, с его тоскливым взглядом и рыжей щетиной на щеках наверняка Одиночества хватит на троих. И я соглашаюсь устроить им свадьбу.

Одиночество Поттера мне не мешает, его почти не видно. Обычно оно забирается в чулан и сидит там, это его причуды, мне их не понять. С моим Одиночеством они так и не поладили.

У нас здесь новый бум. Отовсюду свисают качели. Из пустоты, в самых неподходящих местах, спускаются две веревки, соединенные доской. Многие ведутся на это, начинают качаться. Тут-то качели и утягивает вверх – и больше они не появляются, так же, как и те, кто на них присел. Но вообще, смотрится это красиво. Должно быть, жалкая пародия на рай, чтобы убедить всех нас, что здесь и так хорошо.

Снова начался сезон поцелуев, и по дороге к Лестнице я теперь вижу Селию с ее складным стулом.

Мы киваем друг другу.

Я пишу отчеты, встречаюсь с Главными время от времени, но по-прежнему не знаю, сколько лет прошло, и сколько еще одиночества мне нужно собрать. Меня не то хвалят, не то ругают – у них это всегда непонятно – и отпускают восвояси.

Время то течет медленно, то не течет совсем, потом наступает сегодня, и в дверь стучат.

Открываю дверь и гляжу на Сириуса Блэка.

– Да пошли вы к черту! – говорю я куда-то в сторону центрального офиса и захлопываю дверь перед носом Блэка.

Когда я в следующий раз ее открываю, Блэка там уже нет.

***

Он возвращается под вечер. Проходит мимо меня, сидящего в кресле, и яростно тычет в мою сторону пальцем, когда я открываю рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Ни слова! – рявкает он и скрывается в глубине дома, хлопая всеми дверьми, которые попадаются ему по пути.

Ни слова.

***

К счастью, мы видимся слишком редко, настолько редко, что можно притвориться, будто не видимся вовсе. Я все еще удивлен – мне прекрасно известно, что Блэк упал за Завесу, и быть его здесь не должно. Да если бы он и умер по-человечески, его все равно утащили бы в ад, без каких-либо проволочек – а раз я вынужден терпеть его в своем доме, я привыкаю к мысли, что прав был Поттер, и мы все-таки в аду. Это оказывается не так страшно, как я предполагал, никаких огненных геенн и котлов, хотя с котлами мне все же привычнее, чем с Блэком.

Меня радует, что Блэку так же неприятно находиться в моем доме, как и мне – терпеть его здесь. Я знаю, что Блэк дважды ходил разбираться к Главным и требовал назначить ему другое наказание. Наказание! Ха, будто все так просто. У Главных странным образом перепутались в голове многие противоположные понятия – у них это называется мудростью – и они вполне могли таким образом Блэка наградить.

Блэк шляется где-то целыми днями, что меня удивляет – здесь мало интересного, при всем желании сложно найти себе занятие, если тебя не спускают по Лестнице. Но Блэк всегда был бездельником, ему в этих бесцельных шатаниях комфортно, как рыбе в воде. Когда я возвращаюсь с работы, я вижу Блэка, околачивающегося возле входной двери.

– Если тебе так не нравится здесь, зачем все время возвращаешься? – не могу удержаться я. Блэк глядит на меня с ненавистью.

– Будто у меня есть выбор! – и дергает ногой, глядя на нее, будто ожидая разглядеть невидимые цепи, приковавшие его к моему скромному жилищу. Я тоже пытаюсь их разглядеть, но не могу.

***

Одиночество Блэка совсем чокнутое. Пару раз я видел его; оно шло за Блэком и толкало его в спину. Иногда подходит сзади и закрывает глаза, а чаще всего смыкает руки на шее и душит. Пару раз пыталось стянуть нож с кухни, думаю, если Блэка прирежут в моем доме, это плохо скажется на моем личном деле. С другой стороны, Блэк мертв, как Элвис, и хуже ему уже не будет.

Я притворяюсь, что не замечаю пропажи ножей.

***

С прибытием Блэка дом перестает быть прежним. Я замечал это и раньше – Блэк так ненавидит жилье, штукатурку и стены, что они пропитываются этой ненавистью насквозь, хлюпают, словно мокрый ковер под ногами. Блэк умеет ненавидеть места, комнаты, вещи так сильно, как можно ненавидеть лишь людей. И места, комнаты, предметы оживают от мощи направленной ненависти, как от древних чар; они дрожат и сотрясаются, и, когда больше не в силах вмещать в себя его ненависть, они отдают ее обратно.

Я с опаской отношусь ко всем этим изменениям. Слежу за тем, как падает температура в комнатах – стремительно, так падают люди с башен. Темнеет раньше, и ночи длятся долго, слишком долго, чтобы их можно было выносить. Все часы как обезумели – тикают, стараясь перекричать друг друга, шумят, оглушают грохотом щелчков, автоматной очередью «тик» и «так».

Одиночество Поттера боится показаться из чулана под лестницей, мое Одиночество сидит на кухне, как в самой теплой зоне дома. Одиночество Блэка крадет ножи, сматывает простыни в жгуты, ходит бесшумно. Все трое не разговаривают.

С прибытием Блэка мой дом перестает принадлежать мне; он становится нейтральной территорией, уже не моей, но еще пока и не вражеской. Блэк приходит ближе к ночи и ходит по дому, хаотично распахивая двери, передвигая мебель, пиная стены. Он ночует – не могу сказать, что спит – на чердаке, а вечерами иногда сидит на лестнице, ведущей на чердак. Я видел следы, видел, с каких ступенек стерта пыль – там он сидел, тупо таращась в темноту.

Я расставляю мебель и вещи по местам, там, где они должны лежать, где они лежали всегда. Я оставляю сигнальные знаки – рубашку на спинке стула, пустой патрон в торшере, чернильницу на столе – говорящие: «Это мой дом». При этом я стараюсь не попадаться на глаза Блэку – мне не хочется видеть его, и я не хочу, чтобы он глядел на меня. Это не сложно – я выучил все его привычки, все его истерики. Наверное, он кажется самому себе непредсказуемым, возможно, он думает, что подчиняется каким-то своим внутренним порывам, а не заведенному порядку вспышек и затуханий, заложенному в него чьей-то рукой. Но это не так. Спектакль разыгрывается как по нотам – вот он приходит, бах – хлопает входная дверь, бум, бум, бум, тяжелые шаги через гостиную, он старается топать громко, не для меня – разгоняет вечерние сумерки. Он боится темноты, я давно это понял, еще при жизни, еще там, на Гриммо. Смешно. Блэк. Боится темноты. Не иначе, как думает, что однажды под напором тьмы его тело лопнет, как тонкая оболочка, и темнота изнутри смешается с темнотой снаружи, тогда он и перестанет существовать, став ничем. На его месте, я бы боялся именно этого.

Скрипит лестница – это он пробирается на чердак. По дороге толкает двери, дверь в мою спальню не тронул ни разу. Несколько часов в комнатушке на чердаке, пока в маленьком окне небо совсем не потемнеет, и потом снова скрипят ступени. Шорох – он устраивается удобней, расшатывает перила, просто так, без причины, бездумно. Блэк ломает все, напоминает мне этим детей с их вечным желанием сломать, разобрать, рассыпать. Испортить.

Долгое время все тихо, ни единого звука, только стреляют часы, да Одиночество Поттера возится в своем чулане. Потом Блэк начинает бормотать – я никогда не вслушиваюсь в слова, я не хочу этого знать, не хочу слушать. Потом он смолкает, ближе к рассвету, спускается с лестницы, идет на кухню – шумит вода, потом входная дверь снова хлопает.

Вот так. Я наблюдаю за своим «гостем» издалека, как наблюдают за глупым, но опасным животным. Я продумываю свои действия. Военные действия. Мне не нужна абсолютная победа, я просто хочу, чтобы противник бежал с поля боя. Блэку не привыкать, он вечный беглец.

***

В один из дней набираю ванну. Перед этим оттираю ее, скребу, чищу до тех пор, пока едкая чистота не начинает щипать под ногтями. Несмотря на все мои старания, несмотря на то, что я чистил ее уже около сотни раз, от нее все еще слабо пахнет Поттером.

Набираю ванну, вода горячая настолько, что в нее больно погружаться. Именно такую я и люблю. Лежу долго, гадаю, думаю – как долго здесь пробудет Блэк, кто придет за ним, сколько мне осталось собрать одиночества. О работе почти не думаю – даже от одного только слова «свадьба» воротит.

Жмусь щекой к холодному крану. Это хорошо… такое чувство, будто голова – ледяная – отдельно от тела – обжигающе горячего. Это хорошо.

***

Много дней; много спусков с Лестницы, много хлопот со свадьбой. Много красных кругов, обводящих «сегодня» на календаре. Я прыгаю в них, как в горящие кольца, чувствую себя последним тигром на арене, тигром из Красной книги.

Вечерний разговор в кафе с клиенткой; Наоко, так ее зовут. Имя на стикере, стикер на ежедневнике, перетянутом резинкой. Я помню все до мелочей, я хорош именно в мелочах, в деталях, в нюансах, я педант, и это ценится в моей профессии. Эти люди, которые заказывают мне свадьбу – я не могу им гарантировать, что они будут счастливы следующие годы, но могу сказать наверняка, что салфетки будут стянуты жемчужными нитями, что гостевые карточки будут на своих местах, и голуби, которых выпустят перед парой фотографов, не нагадят никому на голову. Я могу это гарантировать.

Наоко курит, помада на ее губах кажется почти черной, это из-за освещения. У нее черные волосы и округлое, слегка «поплывшее» лицо, круглые черные глаза, круглые кольца дыма поднимаются к репродуктору, прямо над нашими головами. Она стряхивает пепел в круглую пепельницу из черного стекла, прижимает подушечку большого пальца к холодному бокалу, в нем – бесцветная жидкость. Музыка раздражает, как и любые звуки отсюда, снизу. Скрипичная версия «Smooth Criminal» Джексона. Наоко вздыхает дымом, говорит, голос тихий, будто она читает мне сказку на ночь.

Они хотят тематическую свадьбу.

«Разумеется, – говорю я, – какая тема?»

Ох. Ну конечно.

Они хотят ангелов.

Возвращаюсь домой, весь насквозь пропитавшись сигаретным дымом. Вместо того чтобы забраться в ванну, спрятаться на кухне или что-нибудь вроде, шагаю по скрипучим ступенькам прямо на чердак, к Блэку. Еще не знаю, что хочу, но раздражение клокочет внутри, першит в горле, и молчаливая война меня больше не устраивает.

Распахиваю дверь, чтобы увидеть Блэка, сидящего в позе лотоса посреди чердака. Лицо умиротворенное, мертвое, гладкое, как деревянная плашка. Открываю рот, но Блэк опережает меня – распахивает глаза, и мгновенное удивление сменяется яростью.

– ПОШЕЛ ОТСЮДА!!! – орет он. – ВОН ИЗ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ!

– Свихнулся, Блэк?! – от такой наглости я даже забываю разозлиться. – Это МОЙ ДОМ.

– Вот и гуляй по своему дому! Нечего тебе делать в моей комнате!

И он снова закрывает глаза!

Я выхожу, оставляя дверь нараспашку – по опыту знаю, это куда неприятней, чем если бы я ей хлопнул. Иду на кухню и со злости съедаю два сугроба, всухомятку. Комната Блэка в моем доме. Сам факт, что что-то блэковское находится внутри моего, меня выводит.

Вдруг вспоминается абсурдный страх, преследовавший меня на шестом курсе; я боялся, что Блэк меня изнасилует. Просто для того, чтобы в очередной раз утвердить свою власть, просто чтобы подчинить меня, унизить новым, не прискучившим еще способом. Чем чаще Блэк повторял, какой я мерзкий, вонючий, сопливый, и как ко мне противно даже подходить, не то, что прикасаться, тем отчетливей я понимал: да, он мог бы. Даже если это его самого бы сломало, он мог бы. Просто чтобы увидеть мой страх, мою слабость. Слезы.

Я все удивлялся: как они не замечают? Они, остальные Мародеры. Гриффиндорцы. Как они не замечают, сколько в нем тьмы, сколько в нем грязи? Не видят черноту, растекающуюся во все стороны, хлещущую из его рта, из его глаз?

Может, Поттер и действовал по принципу «доведи слизеринца, развей тоску». Но Блэк не способен был подыгрывать этому «ничего личного»; для него все всегда было личным. Все и всегда.

Моя ненависть давно уже ущербна, приручена и выдрессирована. Невозможно овладеть заклятьями Круцио или Авада Кедавра, если не способен управлять своей ненавистью. Если не способен ненавидеть по команде, легко, машинально, почти не задумываясь. И так же легко побеждать, усмирять, надевать на ненависть намордник, если того требует дело. Вот почему Блэк так и не смог стать хорошим бойцом, не смог принести пользу Ордену Феникса. Его ненависть не поддавалась дрессировке, она была дикой, бешеной, одинаково яростно бросалась и на врагов, и на собственного хозяина.

Я поставил чайник, уставился в окно и задумался, кто из нас меньше похож на человека – Блэк с его рычанием и лаем по ветру, или я, много лет включавший-выключавший себя по команде, даже не за косточку, за похвалу.

***

Три чашки ночи спустя я поднялся по лестнице и сел на ступени. Вытаращился в пустоту, не то пародируя Блэка, не то стараясь понять, что же он там видит раз за разом.

Блэк вышел из «своей комнаты» уже под утро. Распахнул дверь, перескочил через верхнюю ступеньку, а затем споткнулся об меня. Сначала взглядом, а потом, как будто переводя свое удивление в комический масштаб, всем телом. Перелетел, сосчитал ступеньки спиной и растянулся внизу, раскинув руки в стороны.

«Это не твоя лестница», – зачем-то сказал я, глядя вниз, на Блэка. Он замер, закрыв глаза и неестественно вывернув шею, и притворился мертвым – глупее не придумаешь. Наверное, ему и впрямь было больно, по крайней мере, выглядело именно так. И я зачем-то добавил:

«Я не специально».

Блэк, пожалуй, последний человек, перед которым стоит оправдываться, даже причинив боль. Но со мной так обычно и случается – хуже всего я веду себя с теми, кто этого не заслуживает, а с подонками, которым вместо «доброе утро» надо говорить «Авада Кедавра», я непозволительно мягок.

Блэк так и лежит, но открывает глаза и косится на меня.

Его Одиночество спускается по ступенькам, аккуратно огибая меня, подходит к Блэку и с размаху пинает его по ребрам.

«Ну здравствуй, новый день…» – напевает вполголоса мое Одиночество на кухне.

***

Белое кимоно вместо платья; белое кимоно в Японии надевают на похороны, но объяснить это жениху, европейцу до мозга костей, и всем его друзьям, родне, коллегам, которые мыслят стереотипами, невозможно. Вот почему белое кимоно; белые скатерти, ковры, драпировка. Несуразные крылья из крупных пушистых перьев белоснежного цвета за спинами официантов, музыкантов, держателя колец. Священника вряд ли удастся заставить надеть такие; надеюсь, что никому не придет в голову предложить крылья мне. Это, право, слишком смешно.

Я всю неделю на взводе, едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не расхохотаться во весь голос, хотя я толком этого и не умею, или чтобы не закричать – это я умею превосходно, но как-то отвык за годы тишины там, наверху.

Там тихо и действительно много белого в последнее время; но это единственное, с чем жених и невеста угадали. В остальном все нелепо, банально и далеко от правды. Все эти крылья, нимбы и арфистка в оркестре… в качестве небольшого хулиганства я расставляю по этому белому Эдему вазы с яблоками, ядовито-красными, как слово «грех» или как помада Наоко.

Несносная женщина молчит, притворяясь немой, глухой и тупой, и только выпускает колечки дыма одно за другим, пока ее жених, беспокойно озираясь в поисках официанта, диктует:

\- марш Мендельсона;

\- фата, как можно длиннее;

\- букет невесты, и чтобы бросать потом с балкона;

\- клятвы, они напишут сами;

\- банки, привязанные к выхлопной трубе его блестящей белоснежной машины...

И еще тысяча глупых примитивных обычаев, привязанных к свадебному ритуалу так же крепко, как девица к рельсам во всех этих старых мультфильмах.

– Называйте меня старомодным, если хотите… – гордо улыбается жених, поворачивается к официанту, – Элр… эр… эл…р-р… эл грей… элр грей, пожалуйста… тьфу ты…

Пока он выговаривает название, я гляжу на Наоко. Ее глаза, черные и пустые, наверняка могут разглядеть крылья за моей спиной. Крылья, которые я сам не вижу.

***

Наверху все по-прежнему; разве что, качелей становится все больше, веревки скрипят на ветру, как виселицы, доски сырые от вечной мороси. У Лестницы ошиваются безликие типы, все в очереди к Селии, она терпеливо вытягивает губы трубочкой, наклоняясь вперед – ножки складного стула врываются в белый гравий. Блэк раздобыл где-то свой мотоцикл, и возится с ним целыми днями, к счастью, не у меня в доме, а где-то в Гаражах – ни разу там не был, и не горю желанием. Когда я впервые узнал, что Блэк нашел свою мерзкую, вонючую, громыхающую железяку – ту, которой я завидовал так сильно, что даже сейчас что-то внутри всколыхнулось, я пришел в бешенство. Старое, забытое чувство. Отправился к Главным и закатил скандал. Кричал и топал ногами, как ребенок.

– Почему? Почему?? Это нечестно!!! С какой стати вы дали ему мотоцикл? Почему тогда у меня ничего нет? Где мои книги?! Мои котлы??! Дайте мне тоже что-нибудь!

– У тебя есть Одиночество.

– Ну и что с того? Я бы обошелся! Забирайте! Дайте мне мои книги.

В ответ молчание, и я довольно быстро прихожу в себя.

– Ладно, я не… забудьте. Я не… до встречи.

– Мы все еще ждем отчетов за прошлую свадьбу.

– Да, я… я предоставлю. В скором времени. До свидания.

– До свидания.

– До свидания.

Возвращаюсь домой, на кухне Одиночество глядит на меня с укором.

– Грома, Северус?

– Отвали.

Гляжу в окно, уже перестав удивляться странностям местной природы. Снег идет.

А за ним тащится Блэк, в обнимку со своим мотоциклом.

***

Снег падает только вокруг моего дома. Сегодня вышел на задний двор, там у меня крохотный закуток – забор да качели, и пышный сугроб расцвел всеми оттенками белого. В снегу лежит Блэк, лежит, раскинув руки в стороны, смотрит наверх, туда мы все по привычке смотрим, забывая, что неба нет. Пару минут я наблюдал за ним, потом замерз и вернулся в дом. Когда стемнело, снова вышел – Блэка нет, но в сугробе штук шесть отпечатков, «снежные ангелы», как их называют. Словно ангелы падают с небес и проваливаются в сугробы, разбиваются всмятку, от них не остается ничего, кроме кривых отпечатков. Словно ангелы падают, как снег, как звезды или листья, как маггловские самолеты или очень сердитый Форд Англия.

***

С тех пор, как идет снег, Блэк не покидает дома. У дверей скелет брошенного мотоцикла, почти скрыт в сугробе, но выпирает из снега металлическими костями. Я его даже трогал, просто так – холод обжег пальцы, содрал кожу с подушечек. Блэк шагает по чердаку, скрипит половицами, как недружелюбное привидение. Нечто подобное происходило в доме на Гриммо, только там мятущегося Блэка мне не приходилось терпеть сутками, и ночью тоже, я всегда уходил, а он оставался, и его настолько это мучило, что я мог почувствовать себя победителем, просто повернув ручку входной двери.

Теперь все иначе. С тех пор, как Блэк рядом, во мне что-то испортилось, или, скорее, встало на место. Здесь, наверху, не только снаружи тихо – внутри тоже. Нет громких звуков, нет громких чувств. И что же? Не успевает Блэк разобрать свои чемоданы, как я уже кричу, брызжа слюной, и устраиваю ему засады, и бессильно злюсь, и давлю в себе истеричный смех, и вообще веду себя черт знает как. Как живой, на самом-то деле. Это просто глупо.

Хуже всего беспокойство; беспокойство не нарастает и не убывает, оно присутствует постоянно, как тонкий звук, бесконечно протяжная нота, действующая на нервы всем, кто ее слышит. Тиканье часов, шаги Блэка, хлопающие двери – невозможно спать, невозможно думать, невозможно терпеть. Присутствие Блэка в моем доме все равно, что открытая булавка в кармане – необходимо все время держать ее в уме, чтобы не забыть и не сунуть руку в карман по привычке, вгоняя стальную иглу под ноготь.

Когда Блэк приходит на кухню и затевает разговор, я испытываю облегчение.

Он говорит тускло, без выражения:

– Снег идет.

– Да. Я знаю.

– Что ты пьешь.

– Это вопрос?

– Да.

– Не надейся, Блэк. Угощать не буду.

– Не надеюсь.

Он глядит куда-то в центр, в центр комнаты, в центр моего тела, не в глаза, не на руки, не на что-то конкретное, просто в центр. Развалился на стуле, он вечно садится так, будто вот-вот сползет, стечет на пол, превратившись в темную жижу. Он и за партой так сидел. Лицо скучное, руки расслабленно свисают к полу, покачиваясь, как маятники. Я пытаюсь сообразить, что же не так, что же смущает в этой картинке – такой знакомой и в то же время такой неправильной.

Потом понимаю.

Сажусь напротив, подвинув к себе кружку, рассуждаю:

– Тебя здесь быть вообще не должно, Блэк. Допустим, дело даже не в справедливости. Забудем на минутку, что тебе дорога прямиком в ад, или в небесные исправительные колонии, или куда-то еще, но явно не сюда, сюда с собаками не пускают. Ладно, забудем об этом. Но ты, Блэк, не мог появиться здесь ни в каком виде, ведь ты упал за Завесу, а оттуда нет дороги. Это даже не смерть в общепринятом смысле слова. Это консервация. Без возможности вскрыть банку.

– Какие метафоры.

– Языком ворочать разучился? Раскрывай хоть немного рот, когда говоришь, если хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли. Раньше, мне помниться, ты болтал даже слишком много.

– Ты всегда был злопамятным.

– Знал бы ты, как я устал слышать это обвинение от людей, которые причиняли мне зло.

– Джеймс был здесь.

– Если это вопрос, то я на него не отвечу.

– А если не вопрос.

– Тоже не отвечу, Блэк.

Он пожимает плечами, закрывает глаза. Веки тонкие, как папиросная бумага. Вот что в нем не так.

Он стар.

Он стар настолько, что ощущается книгой. Как все те старые, рассыпающиеся по страницам тома, пахнущие чем-то серым. Они всегда были тяжелее других фолиантов, сравнительно недавно изданных, это не зависело от количества страниц или толщины обложки. Они оставляли на ладонях невидимый вязкий след, и хотелось вытереть руки о мантию. Да, Блэк старый, как древнейшие фолианты из его роскошной фамильной библиотеки.

Смешно, ведь обычно это я выглядел стариком рядом с ним. Азкабан приглушил его красоту, затенил ее, измял его лицо, присыпал глаза пеплом, но ничего не смог сделать с той буйной энергией, бродившей внутри Блэка. Именно из-за этой энергии он вечно влипал в неприятности; из-за нее, в конечном счете, погиб. Именно она сейчас исчезла, утекла из него, как из разбитого сосуда. И передо мной были черепки, пустые и бесполезные. Глаза Блэка кажутся залакированными, искусственными, в них ничего не отражается. Будто две дыры, будто глазницы глядят на меня с оскаленного черепа. Иллюзия мимолетная, но очень яркая.

Блэк старый. Не знаю, что случилось с ним там, за Завесой, и знать не хочу. Хочу, чтобы он стряхнул это оцепенение хоть на секунду, или хотя бы отвернулся.

– Может, меня здесь нет.

– А?

– Ты сказал, меня сюда не могли пустить. Сказал, я законсервирован.

– Да.

– Может, так и есть. Я, знаешь ли, не чувствую себя здесь. Может, я все еще падаю в Арку.

– Что значит, ты не чувствуешь себя здесь?

– Я вообще себя не чувствую. Может, меня нет.

– Мечты, мечты… – бормочу я, хватаясь за кружку. Она пустая, но глупо теперь ставить ее на место, и я подношу ее к губам, притворяясь, что пью.

– Понимаешь, к чему я веду. Снейп. Это ведь твой дом. Твое наказание, так. Я сюда не собирался. Не знал про это место. Оно твое.

– Рад, что ты, наконец, это понял.

– Да, да. Я же не спорю. Можешь не корчить рожи, Снейп.

– Пошел ты…

– Рад бы. Пытался. Не получается. Вот я и думаю. Может, меня здесь и нет.

В переносице свербит, и почти сразу начинается старая добрая мигрень. Возможно, это изощренное издевательство от Блэка, новый уровень, более оригинальный, чем крики «Дрочила!» и плевки в волосы.

Молча встаю и ставлю чайник. Мне нравится это действие, больше, чем греющийся в чайнике гром – в снега его пить бессмысленно и невкусно, но я пью, потому что мне нужен повод, чтобы поставить чайник.

Пока я вожусь с этим, Блэк начинает покачиваться на стуле, передние ножки отрываются от пола, половицы скрипят оглушительно и напоминают какое-то скрипичное вступление.

– Может, дело в тебе. Ты меня сюда вызвал. Ты меня здесь придумал.

– Зачем?

– Это надо у тебя спросить, зачем. Зачем тебе все время надо копаться в говне.

– Это ты про себя?

– Это я про прошлое.

– И в мыслях не было. Копаться в прошлом. Или же в говне.

– Тогда что я здесь делаю?

Я смотрю на него, скрестив руки на груди. Боль разливается по всему лбу, только изнутри черепной коробки, пульсацией отдает между нахмуренных бровей. Блэк глядит на меня измученно, обреченно, словно всерьез полагает – стоит мне щелкнуть пальцами, как он будет свободен, и я тоже буду свободен… будь оно так, щелкнул бы я пальцами?

О, да.

Блэк закрывает глаза, медленно. Все еще раскачивается.

– Я устал. Я так устал, Сопливчик.

Его Одиночество пинает ножку стула, избавляя меня от необходимости что-то грубить в ответ.

***

Теперь этот ритуал повторяется каждый день. Я вожусь с посудой на кухне, а Блэк приходит для разговора. Он перестал покидать дом, смирившись с невидимыми кандалами.

Я по-прежнему выворачиваю лампочки из патронов, загоняя его, как зверя, в освещенные комнаты. Меня забавляет его страх, боязнь темноты. Меня забавляет, что он все еще может чего-то бояться.

Мы разговариваем каждый день, хотя меньше всего это напоминает разговоры. Вопросительные и восклицательные знаки теряются, укатываются запятые, спотыкаясь на хвостиках, и остаются лишь точки – как следы на снегу, как удары, как шляпки гвоздей в крышке гроба, в котором похоронено много ненужных, мертвых слов. А некоторые слова, еще живые, царапаются изнутри, стучат и ворочаются с боку на бок, зарываясь все глубже в шелуху мертвых, чтобы их было не отличить – живые от мертвых, правдивые от вежливых.

– Тебе не интересно узнать что-нибудь про судьбу своего крестника? – спрашиваю я сегодня.

Блэк морщится, глядит с мимолетной досадой.

– Не могу вспомнить его лицо, – признается он. Я отчего-то думаю про разгром в кабинете Альбуса, и про мальчишку, который посмел кричать на меня в моем же классе: «Не смейте оскорблять Сириуса!!!»

– Лицо как лицо, – говорю зло, повернувшись к Блэку. – Бледное, осунувшееся. С синевой под глазами.

«С ужасом в глазах», – прибавляю я про себя. Нет, при всем желании я не смог бы забыть, как он выглядел. Человек, который глядел на меня, пока я не умер.

– Ничего особенного, Блэк, – повторяю еще раз.

– Ты злишься. На меня. Из-за него.

– Вздор.

– Ты злишься.

– И тебе совсем не интересно, чем закончилась война?

– Чем.

– Мы победили, – это провокация, и я жду, что он уточнит: «Кто мы. Кого ты подразумеваешь под этим словом».

Но он не спрашивает, он кивает с таким видом, будто я сказал очевидное. Словно он и не ждал ничего другого.

– Поттер победил, – все-таки уточняю я, повинуясь какому-то суеверному желанию не допускать даже в мыслях другой исход.

– Да.

Чертовы гриффиндорцы и их самонадеянность.

– Он вышел к Волдеморту безоружный. Один.

– Да.

– И позволил убить себя.

– Да.

– И в очередной раз Авада отскочила от его непрошибаемой башки, и угодила прямо в Волдеморта.

– Ладно.

Я затыкаюсь, уткнувшись носом в кружку. Горячий пар обжигает лицо, очень хочется шмыгнуть носом, но это будет неуместно – и я стараюсь не дышать, чтобы не капнуть соплями в гром.

Понятия не имею, кто победил. Никто не удосужился сообщить мне, чем закончилась война, та война, которая сделала из меня предателя, убийцу, раба и трупа.

Приходится придумывать сказки. Утешать себя, развлекать Блэка.

– Странно, – шелестит он, – но я всегда верил. Что это меня не коснется. Еще в школе. Когда пошли всякие жуткие слухи. И потом. Когда убили Джейми. И Лили. Даже тогда я не мог связать это с войной. Она была где-то отдельно на заднем плане. Не мое дело.

– Все равно, что сидеть посреди горящего дома и повторять: «Это не мое дело, это меня не касается».

– Да. Все равно.

***

Однажды я решаю взять его с собой, вниз. Если уж Поттеру пришлось устроить экскурсию, после которой он смотался, кто знает – может, таким же образом мне удастся избавиться от Блэка?

Да и сил нет видеть его пресную рожу. Может, хоть это его оживит.

«Плохая идея», – сообщает мне Одиночество. Но я не меняю своих решений, и в этот раз тоже. Поэтому мы вместе выходим из дома. Снег под ногами скрипит, звук очень похож на тот, когда режут ножницами плотный картон. Мотоцикл почти полностью скрыт под снегом, виднеются только невнятные очертания, будто мебель в нежилом доме, когда ее укутывают простыней или целлофаном.

– Прокатишь? – я пинаю железяку, стряхивая с нее снег. Блэк смотрит так, будто я его ударил.

– Он больше не ездит.

Он больше не ездит; отлично. А я больше не задаю вопросов. Дальше мы идем молча. Только подходя к Лестнице, Блэк нарушает тишину.

– Кто это.

Он спрашивает про Селию, сидящую на своем стуле. Очереди из несчастных перед ней нет, видимо, обеденный перерыв. Она обновляет помаду, глядя в маленькое карманное зеркальце.

– Милашка, – говорит Блэк, на лице его мелькает то прежнее выражение, которое я часто видел в школе; легкий, ленивый интерес человека, который знает, что может получить все, что захочет.

Я вновь поворачиваюсь к Селии, пытаюсь взглянуть на нее глазами Блэка. Ну да, в некотором роде, ее можно считать красивой. Не знаю. Это же Селия. Я прекрасно помню, как она выглядела пару месяцев назад, и как будет выглядеть снова, когда заглотит следующую партию душ.

Сейчас она где-то на середине цикла, поэтому я решаюсь к ней подойти.

– Мадам, – галантно склоняется перед ней Блэк. Селия глядит в свое карманное зеркальце, смыкая и размыкая губы, будто рыба, выброшенная на жаркое солнце. Могу только вообразить, какая это морока – сидеть целый день у Лестницы и раздавать поцелуи.

Вначале она идет к Главным, ей дают список и накачивают ее душами прибывающих. Она раскладывает свой стул у Лестницы и начинает ждать. Ее кожа будто светится изнутри, гладкая, натянутая, а тело раздувается до невероятных размеров, и кажется, что Селия вот-вот лопнет, брызнет во все стороны душами. По Лестнице поднимаются бедняги – пустой взгляд запавших глаз, болтающиеся вдоль тела руки, кожа, потерявшая всякий цвет. Те, кого приговорили в Азкабане к высшей мере. Они встают в очередь за поцелуем, и с каждым поцелуем в Селии на одну душу меньше. Она возвращает души с утра до вечера несколько дней подряд, тело ее с каждым днем становится все легче и суше, а глаза тускнеют. В последние дни она похожа на бедняг, и глядеть на нее тошно. Но потом ее снова вызывают к Главным, и все начинается по новой.

Там, внизу, она была дементором.

Блэк ничего этого не знает, и сообщать я ему не собираюсь. Но когда мы отходим к Лестнице, и он в очередной раз оглядывается на Селию, я не могу удержаться:

– У тебя мог быть с ней шанс, если бы ты был послушным песиком и дал мне заработать свой Орден Мерлина, а не сбежал бы на бешеном гиппогрифе.

Блэк не отвечает, он разглядывает спустившиеся сверху лямки – одну пару, только на меня.

– Эй, – говорю я, запрокинув голову. – Я с сопровождающим.

Ничего.

– Дай мне, – Блэк тянется к лямкам, и я смотрю, как неуклюже он пытается их закрепить. – Теперь что.

Запоздало думаю, что у меня могут быть неприятности; могут даже добавить к сроку. Из-за дурацкого Блэка, который умудряется вить из меня веревки, делая несчастную рожу – должно быть, нечто подобное он практиковал на своих друзьях, и это всегда срабатывало. Едва сдерживаю порыв кинуться к нему и выпутать его из ремней и креплений, предназначенных мне. Но Блэк уже вцепился в них, прожигает меня взглядом, что-то почувствовав.

– Что теперь, – говорит он глухо, пальцы его подрагивают, сжимая ремень.

– Шагай.

Он глядит на Лестницу так, будто она всеми миллионами своих ступеней тянется вверх, а не вниз, и ему предстоит восхождение. Затем заносит ногу.

***

У нас уже почти все готово, репетиция свадьбы должна состояться в конце месяца. Отец жениха – один из тех несносных типов, который во все лезет и пытается контролировать; даже работу профессионалов. Даже мою работу!

Пытаясь отбиться от его вопросов и предложений, ухожу проверять сад. Огоньки вдоль дорожки, арка с магнолиями… Мать жениха предложила использовать сакуру: «Ну вы же знаете, ЕЙ будет приятно», – округлив глаза и указав подбородком в сторону Наоко. Но я решил, это будет банально и безвкусно, поэтому настоял на магнолиях. Тот факт, что мне приходится настаивать, чтобы делать свою работу, выводит меня из себя.

Именно поэтому я дважды сегодня замираю, закрываю глаза и напеваю про себя: «Один маленький книззл свалился с лавки, два маленьких книззла свалились с лавки, три маленьких книззла…» – это всегда помогало, когда мне хотелось швырнуть что-то в Поттера-младшего, не сработало лишь единожды.

Да, именно поэтому я весь день злой и уставший, и ухожу пораньше.

Чтобы поднять себе настроение, вспоминаю лицо Блэка, когда он прекратил попытки спуститься хоть на одну ступеньку – его отшвыривало снова и снова, лямки перетягивали плечи, и он казался плохо сконструированной марионеткой. Наконец, он выпутался из ремней и протянул их мне, глядя перед собой. Я вспоминаю выражение его лица, чтобы вызвать у себя внутри чувство удовлетворения, злорадства, ощущения справедливости – Блэк наконец-то получил по заслугам!

Но не чувствую вообще ничего.

***

День за днем в доме все холоднее. Доходит до того, что изо рта начинает валить пар, будто внутри меня плещется гром. Снег валит хлопьями, но, так как он не может падать сверху, то летит откуда-то с востока, снежинки мечутся в воздухе взад и вперед, как большие белые пчелы.

По вечерам на кухне я теперь один. Одиночество мое все время поблизости, и от этого только хуже. Я ставлю чайник и смотрю в окно, там белым-бело, белая ночь, которую сменит белое утро.

Я выкручиваю лампочки из патронов один за другим, отрезая пути к отступлению. Погружаю дом в темноту, но из окон валит белизна, заливая пол и стены. Блэк больше не спускается ко мне, чтобы поговорить. Он сидит на чердаке тихо-тихо, как старое привидение, слишком уставшее, чтобы греметь цепями, обвивающими лодыжки. Блэк решил: я знал, что так выйдет. Он думает, это была моя месть – ведь именно я предложил ему спуститься, я рассказал ему про Лестницу. Блэк может думать, как ему угодно. Я даже рад. Меня никогда не тянуло общаться с ним, ну, разве что…

Возможно, когда я был ребенком. Мне снились дурацкие сны. Про Блэка.

Он был хуже других; хуже всех их, Мародеров. Он бил больнее, нападал яростней, обзывал обиднее. Мне снилось, что он мой друг. Хотелось, чтобы вышло как в книжках, которые я читал. Все эти приключенческие истории, все эти истории про мальчишек. У них, в книгах, все выходило всегда так правильно и складно. Они дрались, а потом спасали друг друга, прикрывали друг другу спины в бою, и все менялось. Я представлял себе, как Блэк окажется в смертельной опасности; видел, как он оступается и падает со скалы, но в последнюю секунду я хватаю его за руку. Видел его глаза, сначала удивленные, потом – обреченные, ведь он поймет, что не заслужил моего милосердия, не достоин спасения. А после, когда я скажу ему: «Карабкайся, держись за меня», в его глазах будет лишь благодарность и облегчение.

Мне снилось, что мы друзья. Что мы сидим за партой в пустом классе и разговариваем. Ни слова из этих разговоров я не мог разобрать, просто видел, словно со стороны, как мы сидим рядом. Эти сны были такими яркими, такими четкими, что я помню их до сих пор. Я просыпался в постели и несколько минут чувствовал такое невероятное облегчение, будто у меня с души упала громадная глыба – упала и разлетелась в щебень, в крошку. Но потом я вспоминал, что живу не в детской сказке, и что никогда, даже с натяжкой, не подойду на роль героя-спасителя. И как же я злился на себя и на Блэка за эти чертовы сны. Все боялся, что он каким-то образом узнает.

Потом все сбылось, как во сне. Только вот Блэк был тем, кто столкнул меня со скалы – или точнее, протолкнул в лаз под Гремучей Ивой. Его слова, его заговорщический шепот, наглость, с которой он трепался о чужом секрете не могли не задеть меня. И Поттер оказался моим спасителем, тем, кто забыл о собственных словах: «Да я до него не дотронусь даже лодочным шестом, слишком уж противно!» Поттер все никак не мог выпустить мою руку, вцепился, как инфери, мертвой хваткой. Я не мог отдышаться, а он не мог отпустить меня, и вой звенел в наших ушах. И я не чувствовал никакой благодарности.

Может, у меня и был бы шанс спасти Блэка. Схватить его за руку и вытянуть из пропасти, в которую он начал падать давно, куда раньше, чем повернулся спиной к Завесе. Но я не собирался протягивать ему руку. Я сказал: «Некоторые из нас еще могут быть полезны Ордену. Тебе же лучше остаться сторожить пустой дом, Блэк. Хотя бы псом ты здесь пригодишься».

Мне даже не пришлось использовать заговорщический шепот.

***

Спустя пару дней Наоко назначает мне встречу в кафе. Когда я прихожу, она уже сидит за самым дальним столиком, одна, поджигает сигарету. Слегка кивает, не поднимая на меня глаз, когда подхожу к ней и сажусь напротив.

– Свадьбы не будет, – говорит она, выпуская дым изо рта. Я молчу, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты. После долгой паузы Наоко произносит:

– Вы не хотите спросить, почему?

– Нет, – отвечаю я.

– Вот и славно, – Наоко улыбается, прикрыв глаза. Она кладет сигарету на стол, аккуратно, чтобы не опалить столешницу. Дымящийся кончик направлен прямо на меня, как указующий перст.

Мы молчим. Перед нами две одинаковых чашки кофе, черный кофе остывает нетронутым, как всегда. В наши встречи Наоко всегда только курила, да и я заказывал напиток, просто чтобы заказать что-то. Теперь я смотрю, как дымятся чашки, дымится сигарета, дымится взгляд Наоко, когда она спрашивает:

– Вы ничего не хотите сказать по этому поводу?

– Мне жаль, – отвечаю, и она кивает, принимая мои слова. Я поясняю: – Мне жаль, что я потерял столько времени.

Наоко смотрит мне за плечо, туда, где могли бы быть мои крылья. Вдруг начинает играть мелодия – что-то знакомое, может, «Blackbird» на джазовый манер. Я гляжу, как Наоко кладет ладони на стол – аккурат по обе стороны от сигареты, с такой точностью, будто расстояние по линейке отсчитывала – и привстает, перегнувшись через стол ко мне. Я не успеваю сделать вдох, как ее губы накрывают мои.

Жар. Духота. Дым в легких; дым клубится, поднимаясь к горлу с волной отвращения. Ее красные губы тлеют, обжигают мне рот, в ушах смех, музыка и звяканье чашек о блюдца сливаются в оглушительную какофонию.

Я отталкиваю ее, наконец разорвав этот поцелуй. Рука, которой я опираюсь на стол, скользит, и я сшибаю на пол чашку, сам едва не падаю. Пячусь, задевая стул – от меня слишком много шума, и все смотрят, в полумраке их глаза как сигнальные маяки. Наоко тоже смотрит, спокойно и чуть насмешливо, сидит прямо, держит в руках сигарету, она ни на секунду не выглядит глупо, это я, это все я…

Отворачиваюсь и стремительно выхожу из зала, под конец едва не переходя на бег. Выскакиваю из кафе и огибаю его, прячусь в темноту переулка. Уже ночь, совсем темно и холодно, только легкие горят, губы горят, поднимаю холодную руку к лицу и вытираю рот, размазывая помаду. Отстраненно – будто чья-то чужая мысль в моей голове – спрашиваю себя: «Что бы она сказала, узнав, что целовалась с покойником?»

Но чувство у меня такое, будто с покойником поцеловался я. Боюсь, что наверху ее поцелуй будет выходить из меня, так же мучительно и болезненно, как еда или питье. Тошнит уже сейчас, и я прижимаю ладонь ко рту все сильнее, тру кожу, стирая улики.

Ладонь у меня вся красная.

***

Захожу в дом, спотыкаюсь на пороге обо что-то – перевернутый стул или кресло, в темноте не рассмотреть, а темнота вокруг такая, будто света вообще не существует в природе.

Впрочем, почти сразу отказываюсь от этой мысли – когда сверху падает луч, яркий и ослепляющий, выхватывая из темноты Блэка. Он сидит на стуле в самом центре комнаты, в которой словно прошел ураган: сломанная или перевернутая мебель раскидана по углам, жмется к стенкам. Блэк под лучом софита, готовится к монологу, вспоминает слова.

Глядит на меня.

Я закрываю дверь, аккуратно, бесшумно. Прислоняюсь к ней спиной. Я не против сыграть роль зрителя в этой запутанной и, скорее всего, бездарной постановке.

И ведь какую уборку потом придется делать…

Блэк недвижим, только кадык на шее дернулся один раз. Волосы растрепаны и опутали лицо, вокруг рта размазана бутафорская кровь, красная помада. Влажно блестят глаза.

Тишина. Теперь понимаю, что случилось: часы не шумят. Только что-то едва слышно льется по стенам, огибает ботинки, пачкая их. Чернила.

Не так эффектно, как кровь, но тоже… вполне… черт возьми, я это и за год не отмою.

– Что ты творишь?! – гаркаю, сдавшись, уступив – хотел вынудить его заговорить первым.

– Это ты. Творишь.

– Ну может, хвааатит уже, Блэк? Хватит сваливать свои поступки на других? Может, пора уже признать вину?

– Невиновен.

(Невиновен, невиновен – со всех углов. Говорят, это единственное, что Блэк произнес во время разбирательства в Визенгамоте. Прежде, чем его заключили в Азкабан.)

Чернила заливают комнату, в ботинках хлюпает. Ножки стула, на который забрался Блэк, вязнут в трясине. Свет над ним все ярче, темнота вокруг все гуще. Кожа вокруг его губ горит красным, будто раскалена.

– Выпусти, – говорит Блэк.

– Иди! Вперед! – машу рукой в сторону открытой двери. – Черт, да я же счастлив буду, если ты свалишь отсюда! Как ты мне надоел, Блэк, ты и твои выступления, как ты меня замучил…

– Замучил, – Блэк криво улыбается, одним уголком губ. – Что ты знаешь. Что ты знаешь об усталости. Это длится и длится. И кажется. Уже не закончится никогда. Раньше я разбрасывался такими словами. Знаешь. Я думал. Что лето. Это вечность. Целое лето. Думал я. Как я это переживу. Целое лето рядом с мамулей и Регом. Целое лето. Вечность. Я ничего не знал о вечности. Я думал. Я никогда не умру. Я думал. Что не умру. Даже когда умер мой брат. Потому что такое может случиться с ним. С мамой. Даже с Джейми. Но не со мной. В Азкабане я стал мечтать о смерти. Это было бы просто. Я смог бы просто перестать жить. Но мне надо было убить Питера. Не помню. Почему это казалось важным. Тринадцать магглов и мизинец. Это мелочи. На самом деле это все мелочи. И смерть Джейми. И то что Ремус не поверил мне. Мелочи. Сейчас мне уже наплевать на это. Мне на многое наплевать. Снейп. Я не чувствую ничего. Кроме усталости. Она сильнее всего. Сильнее меня. Никогда не прекращается. Я не могу больше этого выносить. Но не могу и прекратить. Потому что вот что такое вечность. Вечность. Это падение. Я так устал падать. Я просто хочу наконец упасть и больше не двигаться.

Блэк говорит это спокойно, руки его свисают вдоль тела и покачиваются, как сломанные маятники, которые еще продолжают качаться по инерции, но их движения уже затухают, сходят на нет. Чернила пропитывают мои штанины, хлюпают в ботинках, добираются до Блэка. Он забирается на стул с ногами, не прекращая говорить. Из кухни бесшумно выходит его Одиночество, в его руках хлебный нож, я называю его хлебным по привычке, на самом деле я давно не разрезал им ничего, кроме снеговых облаков. Снежные облака хрустели и рассыпались кристаллами, царапая лезвие. Струя света, бьющая Блэку в темечко, отражается от его зеркально-черных волос, отражается от лезвия. В лезвии отражается Блэк, когда Одиночество подходит к нему со спины.

– Я не хотел верить. Что со смертью все заканчивается. Когда-то мы спорили. О смерти. Мальчишки. Нам нравилось гадать. Я верил что смерть. Это очередное приключение. Не так ли. Снейп. Не так ли. Питер верил в бессмертие души. Такое чувство. Что он гордился своей бессмертной душой. Знаешь. Как гордятся мандрагорой. Которую вырастили. Или гребнем. Который трансфигурировали из черепахи. Где моя душа. Снейп. Почему мне ее не вернули. Чертова сука не хотела меня целовать. Если бы я знал. Что это не подействует. Ее губы были как горящая бумага. Пепельный вкус. Как будто я сунул в рот не тот конец сигареты. Она меня обожгла. А без толку. Я просто хотел забрать свою душу. Я так устал без нее. Я все думаю. Неужели конца нет вообще. Неужели дальше ничего не будет. Только это будет тянуться снова и снова. И снова. И снова. И ни единого шанса вырваться.

Чернильное море плещется, ударяясь о стены, Блэк приподнимает подбородок, выставляя шею. Одиночество заводит руку с ножом вперед, лезвие застывает, царапая адамово яблоко. Кажется – разрежь его, и посыплются яблочные семечки, и вырастет у меня здесь целый сад Познания. Вот только урожай будет горьким, да вместо сока чернила.

– Я думал. Может быть ты. Может быть ты знаешь. Как сбежать. Ведь ты всегда знал все на свете. Чертов умник. Чертов шпион. Я думал. Может ты отпустишь меня. Но ты только издеваешься. Выкручиваешь лампочки. Тебе страшно. Тебе страшно смотреть на меня. Ты тоже чувствуешь. Ты чувствуешь что-то ужасное. Так это моя старость. Снейп. Она внутри. Или я внутри. Не хочу разбираться. А ты не смотришь мне в глаза. Ты всегда был трусом. Сопливус. Когда я цеплялся к тебе. Ты всегда отводил глаза. А сейчас уже можешь не отводить. Это не мои глаза. Это вообще не глаза. Я ведь ничего не вижу. Не слышу и не могу говорить. Не могу дышать. Я хочу спать все время. Но я не сплю уже много тысяч ночей. Потому что во мне не осталось ничего. Что может уснуть. И почему же это до сих пор не закончилось. Если это наказание. Почему мне никто не верит. Я невиновен. Я невиновен. Невиновен. Невиновен.

Одиночество Блэка отводит руку, а затем делает два плавных движения, играя на шее Блэка, как на скрипке.

Два коротких штриха, два косых взмаха ножом.

//

Блэк закрывает глаза. Отводит руку Одиночества в сторону, на секунду задержав на ней пальцы. Выпавший нож ныряет в пучины чернил, и я не слышу, как он достигает дна. Блэк сидит еще несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к чему-то, а может, просто выдерживая паузу. Потом открывает глаза, глядит на меня с разочарованием, будто я подвел его. Может быть, из меня вышел плохой зритель. Чернила мне уже по шею, а Блэку на его стуле хоть бы хны. Он прижимает к губам кисть тыльной стороной, сильным движением стирает помаду, размазывая ее до самого подбородка. Потом задумчиво глядит на свою руку, в красных пятнах, будто в крови.

В следующую секунду он стекает со стула одним плавным движением и ныряет в чернила с головой, бесшумно, без брызг. Несколько минут я жду, когда он покажется на поверхности. Но это бессмысленно.

Вброд добираюсь до лестницы, поднимаюсь к себе и ложусь в постель, скинув тяжелые, пропитанные черным насквозь одежды. Закрываю глаза, но не сплю всю ночь. Дрожь. Я пытаюсь, но не могу справиться со своим телом. Оно дрожит так, что кровать трясется. Холодно.

Под утро я засыпаю, так и не сомкнув глаз, а когда просыпаюсь, в доме ни чернил, ни Блэка. Его Одиночество меряет шагами чердак; я открываю все двери нараспашку, надеясь, что оно уйдет, но оно, кажется, не видит их.

На шее у меня – там, где сомкнулись чернила – темное кольцо, похожее на собачий ошейник. Оно закрывает мои шрамы.


	3. Что-то взятое взаймы

Спустя пару дней я узнаю, что старик вернулся. Главные вручают мне конверт для него, и я шагаю к окраине – весьма бессмысленное название в месте, где нет краев.

Он уже ждет меня. Когда я сажусь на крыльцо его дома, большого и ветхого, он приоткрывает щель для писем.

– Взгляни под ковриком, – говорит он. Я нахожу там маленький сувенир – зажигалка, белая и круглая, похожая на камень.

– Спасибо.

Он всегда мне что-нибудь привозит из странствий. Раньше я не принимал подарки, злился, упрямился – терпеть не могу, когда мне что-то дарят. Но сейчас уже привык, и даже научился благодарить.

Щелкаю зажигалкой, на пальцы мне выливается струя воды. Старик хихикает за закрытой дверью.

– Смешно, правда же?

– Смешно, – соглашаюсь, складывая ладонь лодочкой и наполняя водой. Думаю, он был бы в восторге от каких-нибудь изобретений Уизли – это вполне в его духе. С содроганием думаю о переполохе, который тут устроили бы близнецы. Искренне желаю им долгой, очень долгой жизни.

– Ты рад, что я вернулся? – вкрадчиво спрашивает старик.

– Тут тебе дело, – сую конверт в прорезь для писем.

– Ты скучал по мне, Северус?

Сжимаю зубы.

– Немного.

– Давай.

Молчу.

– Ну?

– Что?

– Давай. Скажи это.

– Я уже не рад, что пришел.

– Скажи, скажи это.

Закатываю глаза. Проще сказать и продолжить нормально разговор, чем препираться с ним – нет никого упрямее старика, в этом я уже убедился. Произношу, послушно и без выражения, как школьник, читающий стихи у доски:

– Я скучал по тебе.

– И?

Ох-х-х…

– Я скучал по тебе, Снусмумрик.

Он довольно смеется. Ненавижу эти его глупые выходки. Каждый раз чувствую себя полнейшим идиотом, выговаривая его имя. Оно просто не предназначено для моих губ.

После мы молчим. Я балуюсь с зажигалкой, он разрывает конверт – я слышу, как шуршит бумага. Главные и его загружают работой, как и всех здесь. Только вот у старика свои причуды – он с людьми вообще не ладит. Закрылся дома и сидит, никто ни разу не видел, как он выглядит или что из себя представляет. Обычный социопат, в общем-то.

«Социофоб, – поправил он меня, когда я так сказал. – Это разные вещи, не путай!»

С остальными он даже через дверь не общается, а для меня почему-то сделано исключение. Наверное, это должно мне льстить – и льстит. Вот и работаю посыльным, передавая сообщения внешнего мира старику и старика – внешнему миру. А заодно иногда поболтать прихожу – видимо, из каких-то садомазохистских порывов, потому что каждый раз своими штучками старик умудряется довести меня до белого каления. Ну, теперь-то я уже привык, а вот раньше так и было, и я уходил от него каждый раз в твердой уверенности, что больше не вернусь. Однажды даже пинал дверь, рыча ругательства – мне до сих пор немного стыдно.

***

Я открываю дверь, уже зная, кого я там увижу. Но все равно непроизвольно кривлюсь, от отвращения, от досады, от усталости – снова и снова повторяется одно и то же, снова и снова и снова, у судьбы никакой фантазии.

Снова Петтигрю на моем пороге, и мне нужно впустить его в свой дом.

Он стоит, опустив плечи, глядит вниз и в сторону, куда-то мимо моих ног, будто взглядом проскальзывает в комнату. В руках какой-то глупый потертый чемодан, лоб сморщен. Я жду, стиснув челюсти, и он тоже ждет, не говорит ни слова, не пытается прорваться внутрь, но и не уходит – так и стоит, вцепившись в чемодан. Я знаю, что не избежать этого, что крысы в доме должны были завестись рано или поздно, и все же из пустого упрямства остаюсь в дверях, загораживая проем. Мне любопытно – что он будет делать?

Ничего. Мы стоим друг напротив друга и молчим, так долго, что это длится, наверное, час. Потом я устаю стоять прямо, облокачиваюсь о косяк, Петтигрю переминается с ноги на ногу, все еще не осмеливаясь поднять глаза. Я разглядываю его – он выглядит моложе, чем я его запомнил. Не такой толстый, волосы короче. Бровей почти не видно и зубы торчат, а кожа рыхлая, но все же передо мной не та сгорбленная уродливая горгулья, каким он был последние месяцы. Правильно, тогда он уже не был человеком, сюда такого бы не пустили.

Мне все это надоедает. Он все равно войдет. Я все равно вынужден буду смириться с его присутствием. Не будем тратить время.

Отворачиваюсь и ухожу в дом. Краем уха слышу, как тихо, аккуратно притворяется входная дверь.

***

– Мы должны пожениться, – у девицы горят глаза, ее губы пахнут земляничной жвачкой. Она худая, на грани дистрофии. И беспрерывно дергает ногой, словно ее разбил нервный тик. – Мы должны пожениться! – повторяет она с нажимом, глядит на меня огромными глазами.

Ее жених – молодой парень с круглым лицом и блестящими темными глазами под тонкими веками. Он очень похож на Лонгботтома, каким тот был на седьмом году обучения. Только куда более спокойный. Скажем так, Лонгботтом после хорошей порции марихуаны.

Он ничего не говорит, сидит рядом с девушкой, так, что их бедра соприкасаются. Лезет пальцем в дырку на джинсах, дергает бахрому, выдергивая нитки по одной за раз.

Таких клиентов у меня еще не было. Обычно меня нанимают люди состоятельные, это стало традицией, и со временем я начал забывать, что не меня выбирают – я выбираю тех, кто меня выберет. Точнее, те, кто стоят за моей спиной вместо крыльев. Главные, спустившие Лестницу в Гайд-парк.

Мы сидим на скамейке в парке, прутья спинки липкие, и приходится держать осанку. Ненавижу осанку, ненавижу свою прямую спину – как инквизиторская дыба, приколоченная к телу, растягивающая меня в пространстве. Ненавижу вредный голос в своей голове, который учит меня манерам, когда больше всего хочется сгорбиться и бубнить себе под нос.

– Так вы поможете? – девушка дергает ногой, грива спутанных каштановых волос взметается с плеч от порыва ветра, ветер гонит шуршащий пакет из-под жареного миндаля по дорожке парка, прямо к моим ногам. «Так вы поможете?» – будто у меня есть выбор! Будто выбор в принципе, как понятие, существует. Конечно, эти двое не смогут заплатить. Все, что у них есть – пара сотен, стащенных из родительских кошельков, какая-нибудь грязная комнатушка у железнодорожных путей и Чистая Любовь, какая рождается только в подобных комнатушках. Деньги мне не нужны – я ни разу не забирал их с собой наверх, они кажутся чем-то тяжелым и вредным, как земная пища. Я брал плату только затем, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Что касается цены, которую я назначаю каждой паре… думаю, Одиночества этих двоих ничуть не хуже, чем у прочих. Говорят даже, что одиночество подростков страшнее и серьезней, чем у взрослых. Не знаю. Я этого уже не помню.

Проблемы могут возникнуть только со священником. За парня не поручусь, а девица очевидно несовершеннолетняя. Яркая пластиковая карточка, которой она машет у меня перед носом – удостоверение личности, откровенная подделка. Меня это не волнует, но другие не станут закрывать глаза. Впрочем, если Главные хотят, чтобы я занялся этой парой, значит, я со спокойной совестью могу закрыть глаза всех, кого потребуется. Верчу в руках пластиковый квадрат, пока девица глядит на меня с беспокойством и мольбой, а парень угрюмо рвет свои джинсы. В конце концов киваю, чуть сжимая пальцы на теплеющем пластике.

– Мы должны пожениться! – снова восклицает девушка, ее не смущает мой кислый вид. – Мы как Ромео и Джульетта.

Черт возьми, надеюсь, на этот раз обойдется без отравленных кинжалов.

***

Одиночество Петтигрю где-то в доме. Оно точно здесь, но я ни разу его не видел – не то прячется, не то просто незаметно. Сам Петтигрю тоже старается не попадаться мне на глаза, что довольно мудро с его стороны. Он совершает короткие вылазки на кухню, но не решается трогать мои грозы или гром, я же сам не собираюсь ему ничего предлагать. В остальное время он либо сидит в комнате, либо на ступеньках крыльца, повернувшись спиной к дому. Днем я почти его не вижу, и это хорошо. Могу только предположить, что происходит, когда я ухожу на работу, и дом в его распоряжении. Я прямо-таки вижу, как осторожно Петтигрю обходит комнаты, поднимается на чердак и едва не падает с лестницы, наткнувшись на Одиночество Блэка. Сует свой любопытный нос в чулан, таращится на Одиночество Поттера. Шарит на кухне, заглядывает в мои шкафы, холодильник, но ничего не берет без разрешения – не настолько глуп и не настолько смел. Мое Одиночество ничего не сказало по поводу крысы в доме. Оно отнеслось к появлению нового гостя философски, как обычно. Пожало плечами и сказало: «Ну, ведь это необходимо, верно? Тогда чего ворчать?» Мне немедленно захотелось придушить его. Мое Одиночество слишком уж жизнерадостное, и иногда мной овладевает паника: я жду, что вот-вот оно протянет мне лимонную дольку.

Днем я Петтигрю не вижу и не слышу, но все компенсируется ночами. Петтигрю занял соседнюю спальню. Я слышу, как он хнычет по ночам. Слабые, судорожные всхлипы. Он рыдал и тогда, на земле, когда нам приходилось терпеть друг друга в Тупике Прядильщиков. Плакал, не скрываясь, не дожидаясь, пока я усну. Жался лицом в подушку, всхлипывал и хлюпал носом, сбивался в комок под одеялом. Я ненавидел его все сильнее с каждой секундой. Кажется, по-настоящему я смог возненавидеть его только тогда. За то, что не прячет своей слабости. За то, что так откровенно напуган. За то, что посмел плакать, словно живой, нормальный человек.

Крыса.

Как я сдержался, чтобы не удавить его? До сих пор изумляюсь собственной выдержке. Странное дело – оглядываясь назад, я прихожу в ужас от некоторых эпизодов своей жизни. В ужас, который мог бы испытывать кто-то посторонний, читая книгу или наблюдая за спектаклем, трагедией или фарсом на плохо освещенной сцене. Некоторые воспоминания совершенно неправдоподобны, и я не до конца верю, что это произошло со мной. Что это действительно произошло, и что это произошло именно со мной. Кажется, в какие-то моменты своей жизни я действовал на автопилоте, отключая способность понимать, чувствовать, пугаться или сомневаться в успехе. Теперь я думаю о некоторых своих поступках и понимаю, что снова бы так не смог, что уже не способен повторить некоторые подвиги.

Например, молча вытерпеть присутствие хнычущего Петтигрю в своем доме.

Тогда мне приходилось изображать лояльность. К счастью, я мог не скрывать презрения и брезгливости по отношению к крысе, потому что их не скрывал никто из Пожирателей. Но я не мог на самом деле причинить ему вред. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту, чтобы рисковать из-за собственной вспыльчивости. Знает Мерлин, сдержаться и не убить «правую руку» Лорда – это было настоящим испытанием. Может быть, именно для этого Волдеморт и заставил нас жить под одной крышей в течение невыносимо долгих месяцев.

Из ночи в ночь одно и то же. Блэк шастал по дому, а этот сидит тихо в своей норе, но его всхлипы… кажется, что стены в доме сделаны из бумаги, плотные бумажные стены, как в театре теней или в восточном доме с ширмами. И я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не разорвать эту бумагу, не схватить Петтигрю за шкирку, сунув руку в соседнюю комнату, и не встряхнуть его хорошенько.

Я не могу понять, почему до сих пор терплю. Теперь я уже никому ничего не должен. И все равно ночь за ночью успокаиваю себя мантрами, высекаю зубами искры, стискивая челюсть. Только один раз я встаю с постели и иду к Петтигрю. Он спит, сжавшись в комок, точно так же, как я и запомнил. Губы мокрые, подушка в слюне. Глаза закрыты. Он плачет, не просыпаясь, плачет горько и жалобно, будто у него умирает душа.

У кровати квадратные очертания предмета, похожего на мышеловку. Это открытый чемодан, с которым Петтигрю притащился в дом. В чемодане блестит серебряная рука.

Я выхожу, не оглядываясь.

В ту же ночь начинает идти дождь, дождь, который будет литься вечность.

***

Сегодня появился повод навестить старика. Новый конверт для него. Эти конверты, которые передают мне Главные – они всегда очень тонкие. Могу поспорить, у старика меньше работы, чем у меня. Как-то Снусмумрик обмолвился, что у него давно уже был шанс перейти на новый уровень. «Да я вообще могу шагать куда угодно», – сказал он. Заметно было, что ему хочется на этот счет похвастаться, но я спрашивать ничего не стал, и старик перевел разговор на другую тему.

Конверты всегда одинаковые – тонкие, продолговатые, из желтой почтовой бумаги. Обычные конверты, одна только странность – ни швов, ни сгибов, ни полосок, где заклеено. Словно задание просто окунули в почтовую бумагу, да так она и засохла. Мне кажется, это сделано для того, чтобы невозможно было конверт осторожно вскрыть и потом снова заклеить; чтобы я не совал свой длинный нос в чужие дела, наверное. Но у меня ни разу не возникало желания узнать, что там, внутри. Я давно уже выдрессировал свое любопытство, и теперь оно не то сдохло, не то обиделось и ушло к кому-то другому. Когда-то раньше, в школьные времена, я был слишком любопытен. И попадал в неприятности из-за этого. Но когда я стал шпионом, пришлось это чувство притупить, вышколить, выжечь – как угодно называйте. Какой-нибудь профан может подумать, что главная задача шпиона – добывать информацию; на самом деле, главная задача – отказаться от информации в нужный момент, становиться «глухим», «слепым» и «немым» при необходимости.

Когда я подхожу к дому, гляжу на кота, сидящего на ступеньках. Шерсть его грязно-голубого цвета, как у голубя, только это определенно кот. Он прячется под навесом, глядя на дождь с досадой. Я уже привык и не обращаю внимания на потоки воды, льющиеся мне за шиворот. Стучусь, и щель для писем мигом приоткрывается. Иногда, если заглянуть в эту щель, можно увидеть, как что-то сверкает в полумраке. Не знаю, что это – глаза старика, или его зубы, или что-то другое. Стоять, согнувшись и подглядывая в прорезь для корреспонденции, неудобно, так что я особо не приглядываюсь. Я сажусь под дверью и запихиваю конверт в щель.

– Спасибо, – говорит Снусмумрик. Я пожимаю плечами; он не видит, но я все равно пожимаю. Слушаю, как шуршит бумага. Старик вздыхает.

– Снова в путь? – спрашиваю.

– Ненадолго, – огорченно говорит старик. Звучит так, словно он огорчается не тому, что нужно куда-то отправляться, а тому, что отправляться приходится ненадолго. – Привезу тебе что-нибудь интересное.

– Спасибо, – говорю я. Старик, должно быть, пожимает плечами.

– Ну, как ты? – спрашивает он чуть погодя.

– Работаю.

– Я спрашиваю не чем ты занимаешься, а как ты.

– И что можно ответить на этот вопрос?

– Хорошо. Плохо. Нормально.

– Хорошо. Плохо. Нормально, – послушно повторяю я, старик смеется.

– Ну да, ну да. В следующий раз завари зорю, только не слишком крепкую – поможет от язвы.

– У меня нет язвы.

– Удивительно дело! Все равно завари.

– Ладно, – покладисто отвечаю я. Кот выгибается и начинает вылизывать бок. Я прислоняюсь спиной к двери, гляжу снизу на круглую дверную ручку. Она ужасно грязная, будто ее никто никогда не касался.

– Сколько у тебя уже? – спрашивает старик.

– Двести с лишним. И четверо в доме.

– Четыре Одиночества на один дом? Не слишком ли?

– Конечно, слишком! – ворчливо отзываюсь я. – И эти вечные гости, которых никто не звал…

– Но ведь так веселей?

– Веселей? Не сказал бы.

– Когда это закончится, ты будешь скучать. И по гостям, и по своему Одиночеству, и по всему остальному.

– Не думаю.

– Будешь, обязательно. Так уж мы все устроены.

– Слушай, у тебя там все в порядке? – хмурюсь я.

– А что?

– Голос у тебя какой-то…

– Голос? Ну да, наверное. Не замечал. Спасибо, что спросил.

– Спасибо, что ушел от ответа, – фыркаю я. Старик снова смеется. Я улыбаюсь – все равно никто не видит.

– Ну, а если отвечу – «плохо», что ты сделаешь?

Думаю. Отвечаю вопросом на вопрос, взвешивая каждое слово:

– А что я могу сделать?

– Вообще-то, кое-что можешь. У меня к тебе просьба, – говорит старик весело.

– Да? И какая?

– Будь другом, присмотри за котом.

– За котом?

Кот оборачивается и глядит на меня прозрачными глазами.

– Ну да, за котом. Сам я не могу, видишь – сматываюсь опять.

– И что мне с ним делать?

– Возьми домой. Это ненадолго.

– Я не люблю животных.

– Знаю. Но ты все равно возьми его к себе. Он не помешает, обычный кот, никаких особых хлопот с ним не должно быть.

– Звучит обнадеживающе, – гляжу на кота, кот зевает, показывая пасть – почти беззубый. – Слушай, но он же голубой!

– Ну и что? – удивляется старик.

– Странно это. Кот – и голубой.

– Главное, что не щенок, – старик снова смеется, не понимаю, над чем.

– При чем здесь щенок?

– Забудь. Считай, это порода такая. Сибирский голубой. Им и положено быть такого цвета, – бодро врет старик. – Так ты возьмешь его?

А что мне остается?

– Спасибо, – говорит старик мне на прощание. Я пожимаю плечами. Кот свисает с одного моего плеча, царапая спину задними лапами.

***

Тем же вечером я готовлюсь к спектаклю.

Петтигрю сидит, как обычно, забравшись в кресло. Он облюбовал это кресло, когда осмелел достаточно, чтобы выходить из комнаты и передвигаться по дому в моем присутствии. Долго крутился вокруг него, не уходя далеко. Словно выбрал себе «свое» место в доме, и больше никуда ни ногой. Мне нравится его вежливость – не то, что Блэк, который шлялся по дому ночью, открывая двери пинком. Жаль только, что Петтигрю выбрал именно мое кресло, то, в котором я любил думать по вечерам.

Так и сегодня. Я сажусь на диван, прихватив перо и список дел для новой свадьбы, Петтигрю забирается в кресло, глядя на меня вызывающе – будто ждет, что я начну его сгонять оттуда. Уверен, при желании я мог бы заставить Петтигрю жить в чулане, но там поттеровское Одиночество, чердак тоже занят, а за кухню я буду бороться до последнего. Пусть уж сидит в кресле, лишь бы не мешал.

Я не успеваю погрузиться в планирование, как появляется новое действующее лицо. Его выход – просто блеск! Кот крадется бесшумно и настороженно, держа хвост напряженным, как будто руку на излете, готовясь ударить. Он пересекает гостиную, кося одним глазом то на меня, то на Петтигрю. Я тоже поглядываю на Петтигрю, жду, когда он заметит. Мне интересна его реакция. Честно говоря, я откровенно наслаждаюсь этим, оказывается, действительно забавно – издеваться над кем-нибудь. Особенно если этот «кто-то» заслужил.

Когда Петтигрю замечает кота, он удивляется, но не говорит ни слова. Бросает в мою сторону быстрый взгляд – словно чтоб убедиться, что я тоже вижу животное – а после протягивает пустую руку.

– Кис-кис-кис!

Кот недоверчиво нюхает воздух, усы его, похожие на огрызки белой лески, шевелятся. Потом он торопливо продолжает свой путь, мимо кресла на кухню. Петтигрю глядит ему вслед и удобней устраивается в кресле.

Сказать, что я разочарован – не сказать ничего.

– Дамблдор с тобой говорил? – я вздрагиваю, рука, подпирающая щеку, соскальзывает, и на секунду мир теряет ориентиры. Но в следующий момент я сижу прямо, с удивлением гляжу на Петтигрю. Он сел за стол, напротив меня, отодвинув стул слишком далеко, чтобы это было удобно. Он смотрит на мои руки, на пальцы, обернувшиеся вокруг горячей кружки, из которой валит пар. Он голоден – я замечаю это по жадному блеску глаз, по непроизвольному глотанию и по тому, как он делает вдохи: глубже, чем необходимо, втягивая ноздрями горячий воздух.

Ему не будет еды в моем доме.

– Дамблдор говорил с тобой, – повторяет он. Впервые подал голос, надо же. И уже обвиняет – а это, несомненно, обвинение.

Занятно.

Откидываюсь на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди – взгляд Питера лихорадочно мечется от моих пальцев к кружке, будто он подумывает о том, чтобы выхватить ее у меня из-под носа.

– Да, он говорил со мной, – соглашаюсь я насмешливо, – мы в некотором роде работали над общим проектом, знаешь ли. Победа в войне и все такое.

– Нет, не тогда. Раньше. Ты принял метку – ходили слухи. В школе, – Петтигрю говорит быстро, откусывая фразы, его пальцы беспокойно вертят пуговицу рубашки. Слухи, значит? И кто же у нас специалист по их созданию и распространению, м? – Дамблдор вызвал тебя. Д-джеймс сказал, он будет вправлять тебе мозги. Он уговаривал тебя не делать этого, а?

Медленно прикрываю глаза. Вспоминаю. Альбус и его недосказанности. Действительно, теперь я помню точно – опущенные шторы, полумрак кабинета, чай, который я вечно стеснялся пить, Альбус, глядящий грустно и всезнающе. Я тогда еще не принял метку – слухи опередили факты на пару месяцев, было бы глупо обзавестись подобным «украшением», пока я в школе, у всех на виду. Но уже тогда я твердо знал, что буду делать после выпускного, и даже тысяча чашек с чаем не могли заставить меня изменить решение.

– Да, – наконец, отвечаю я, потому что Петтигрю ждет ответа. Он шумно дышит, он злится, он думает, что я заснул. Я открываю глаза и подтверждаю, спокойно, глядя в упор (он съеживается под моим взглядом, как старая колдография под лупой в солнечный день): – Да. Он говорил со мной по этому поводу.

– Со мной он никогда не говорил, – Петтигрю издает странный звук, прежде я бы решил, что это хихиканье, но теперь уже не так уверен. – Раньше я думал, это потому, что он всегда был уверен во мне. Я думал, что молодец, что меня сложно разгадать. А теперь понял. Ему было все равно. Кто я ему? Дамблдору было наплевать. Со мной никто не говорил. Не убеждал. Не объяснял, что есть выбор.

Он уже не глядит на чашку. Он уже не дергает пуговицу. Он застывает, глядя перед собой, оборачиваясь в свою обиду и горечь, как в одеяло.

За окном стремительно темнеет, дождь накрапывает в стекло. Петтигрю не замечает, как я встаю, обхожу стол, заглядываю в холодильник. Где-то здесь была… должна быть… а, ну да. Петтигрю вздрагивает, когда я с грохотом ставлю перед ним на стол чашу и кувшин. В чаше – густое, черное, вязкое. В кувшине – жидкое, черное, вязкое.

– Выбор есть всегда, – назидательно говорю я. – Пожирать или Упиваться.

***

Петтигрю сидит на кухне, уткнувшись лицом в стол. Он положил на стол руки, ладонями вверх, а потом на ладони положил лицо, все это он проделал рано утром, и с тех пор так и сидит. Он не спит, это я точно знаю, и не плачет – просто сидит так, как заводная игрушка, у которой лопнула пружина. Знаете, эти заводные мышки со скрипучими колесами – они ездят по полу, подметая его хвостом, и пугают маггловских домохозяек.

Не знаю, почему я все время вспоминаю про крыс и мышей. Ведь Поттеру я не припоминал оленя, а Блэка не дразнил псом – ну, почти не дразнил. Наверное, дело в том, что Петтигрю так и не смог до конца превратиться обратно, после тринадцати лет в образе крысы. А может, все дело в том, что эти тринадцать лет были для него самыми счастливыми, и это знание его подкосило. Не знаю, в чем тут суть.

Ну а сейчас он просто сидит, сидел, когда я уходил на работу, и когда вернулся, в позе его не возникло никаких изменений. Меня это немного беспокоит; сначала я расхаживаю по кухне за его спиной, и каждый раз, когда открываю рот, чтобы задать хоть один вопрос, что-то мне мешает это сделать. Чувствую себя следователем, который забыл, в чем обвиняется подозреваемый.

«Ну и дела, – думаю я, – Поттер блевал, Блэк изгваздал здесь все в чернилах, а чего ждать от этого?»

Ухожу спать, оставляя Петтигрю сидеть за столом на кухне. И сплю спокойно, безо всяких снов.

На следующий день немного проясняется. Дождь по-прежнему льется, я бы сказал – «льется с небес», но это звучит неправильно. Он просто льется, кругом вода, и до Лестницы приходится добираться на старой шлюпке. Костерю дрянную погоду всю дорогу, с трудом подгребая пластмассовой лопатой для очистки песка и снега. Столько сегодня все было прекрасно, не холодно и не жарко, не сухо и не сыро, а теперь – гляди-ка, зарядило, как в Лондоне!

Хотя в Лондоне как раз солнечно, и мои мокрые волосы, и моя мокрая, наглухо застегнутая, роба вызывают у клиентов недоумение. Впрочем, они безропотно сносят все странности, пожалуй, приди мне в голову поженить их на кладбище, размахивая бубном и факелом, они бы и на это согласились, лишь бы добиться своего. Эта мысль забавляет, я даже почти поддаюсь ей, собираясь устроить нечто подобное – никакой разницы, как будет проведена церемония, где и с кем, если ей займусь я. Браки заключаются на небесах, а приговоренные к веку общественно-полезных работ мертвецы забирают Одиночества, все остальное – формальность.

Девица показывает мне купленное платье – будто оно меня интересует, тычет мне в нос экраном своего телефона, пальцы с короткими, неровно накрашенными ногтями оставляют жирные отпечатки на экране. Платье как платье, белое и узкое, толком не разглядеть все равно. Но я киваю, девица довольна.

«Обдолбавшийся Лонгботтом» налегает на еду, загребая пальцами картошку фри и погружая ее – вместе с пальцами – в лужу кетчупа. Кормит подружку с рук, она смеется, когда нижняя губа ее оказывается измазана красным. Картинка настолько знакомая, что я морщусь и отворачиваюсь, смотрю в окно на проезжающие мимо машины и сухой асфальт.

Мы встретились в дешевой забегаловке, где эти дети ели один бургер на двоих. Ненавижу быть благодетелем, и все-таки я купил им картошку и сэндвичи, каждому – отдельную порцию. Несносные создания не подумали даже благодарить меня, и тут же смешали свою еду, чтобы предаваться отвратительным играм с ней у меня перед глазами.

Мы кратко обсуждаем список приглашенных (чуть больше десятка друзей, двое из которых возьмут гитары и будут играть на свадьбе), проходимся по списку мест, где можно будет провести короткую церемонию, выясняем, куда молодожены отправятся сразу после официальной части. Когда я спрашиваю у них про список свадебных подарков, они смеются.

– Посмотрим, кто что принесет. Пусть будет сюрприз! – заявляет «Лонгботтом», откидываясь на спинку стула и положив руку на впалый живот. – Подарки – дело десятое, – он притягивает к себе девицу, и она утыкается носом ему в плечо, обхватив двумя руками. Пожалуй, такая показуха простительна – и свойственна – только молодым влюбленным. И все равно я спешу распрощаться.

С этой свадьбой не будет проблем. Минимум усилий, максимум экономии. Неделя, от силы две – на приготовления, и моя работа здесь будет завершена.

Если верить в выражение, что два совпадения – это уже закономерность, то Петтигрю должен убраться из моего дома к моменту, когда я выполню это поручение.

***

Спустя пару сегодня игнорировать бездыханного Петтигрю на моей кухне становится невозможно. Он корчится, когда я прохожу мимо, и пытается подняться, но лицо его накрепко приклеилось к столешнице. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы принять из моих рук угощение! К тому же, я и не угощал. При всем моем негостеприимстве, кормить кого-то густой или жидкой смертью я бы не стал.

Петтигрю сам виноват. Его рот склеился плотной черной пленкой, так что он не может даже мычать и хныкать. Я наконец-то выспался, несколько ночей подряд в благословенной тишине.

Но мне нужна кухня, мне нужен мой стол. Без застывшего Петтигрю, грузным задом прижавшегося к сиденью стула, а лбом – к столу.

В конце концов, набираю ведро дождя на улице и выливаю на Петтигрю. Он кашляет, отплевывается и падает на пол. Наверное, ноги затекли. Решив закончить начатое, я подхватываю Петтигрю под мышки и тащу в гостиную, к дивану – по лестнице я его все равно не подниму, пусть спит уже где угодно! Петтигрю все кашляет, громко и надрывно, хрипит, пытаясь выдрать себе горло. Тащить его мало того, что тяжело, так еще и неудобно – он дергается, лягается, пытаясь вывернуться из рук, кот вертится под ногами и орет, просит жрать. Хорошо еще, хотя бы коту хватило ума не трогать смерть, разлитую по всему столу.

Вообще, я держу ее в морозилке на крайний случай. Отравиться ей окончательно невозможно, потому что куда уж дальше умирать? Но последствия не самые приятные, конечно. Иногда на меня нападают приступы мазохизма и ненависти к самому себе, я макаю палец в смерть и подношу ко рту. Губы разъезжаются в стороны, выставляя зубы, я мажу по ним смертью, она пахнет как нефть или грязь. Зубы сразу начинает ломить, вид в зеркале у меня самый идиотский – как если бы я вытащил вставную челюсть и широко улыбнулся. Обычно я вытираю смерь платком или рукавом рубашки, если не могу найти платок – один-единственный на весь дом, клетчатый и желтый, его мне сунул много лет назад Хагрид в приступе доброты. У меня тогда был жуткий насморк; у меня хронический насморк, а будь он даже самым обычным – быстро превратился бы в хронический после года жизни в подземельях. Я старался сохранять лицо, пил зелья и сдержанно шмыгал носом, а потом Хагрид хлопнул меня по плечу и громогласно заявил, что «в себе-то держать вредно, высморкайтесь уже, профессор!», и сунул мне в руки эту скатерть-платок. Поразмыслив, я решил, что он не собирался меня унижать, и это действительно был жест доброй воли. Платок был ужасен, и я избавился от него, мучимый смутными подозрениями, что Хагрид использовал его уже не раз. Странно, что он оказался в этом доме, и был, в общем-то, первым, что я увидел, войдя сюда тысячи «сегодня» назад.

Я стирал смерть платком и долго потом ощущал на языке ее привкус. Чувствовал себя трусом, но желание вредить проходило бесследно еще на некоторое время.

Итак, я швыряю Петтигрю на диван. Он тут же подтягивает колени к животу, трясется, выпучив глаза.

– Я умираю! Умираю!!! Что ты со мной сделал, мерзкий, мерзкий…

Он затыкается, впившись зубами в диванный валик.

– Кто еще здесь мерзкий, – рассеянно отвечаю я, прихватив ведро и отправляясь за новой порцией воды. Вода не живая, конечно, но в ней – жизнь. Она пробивает путь вниз, к людям, и ей не нужны ступени, чтобы спуститься. Она падает с высоты и разбивается вдребезги, или высыхает на плечах прохожих. Собирается в моря, впитывается в землю. Впитывается в мой диван.

Петтигрю возит ладонью по лицу, стирая черные разводы. Из уголка губ течет смерть. Меня уже ничем не удивишь, Мародеры пачкали мой дом всеми доступными способами. Мародеры сами по себе – грязь, бардак, мусор в доме.

Они все обвиняли меня в нечистоплотности.

– Дай мне зелье, – хнычет Петтигрю, – сделай что-нибудь!.. – он стонет и цепляется за подол моей рубашки. – Снейп, помоги…

– Само пройдет, – отрезаю я, пытаюсь расцепить пальцы Петтигрю, сомкнувшиеся на ткани.

– Нет! Рука… рука, – стонет он, – болит… сильно так…

Руки у него целы. Обе. Умерев, все возвращают себе первоначальный вид. Даже огрызок яблока здесь стал бы целым плодом. Представляю, как радовался старикан Хмури – если он не погиб в битве, то за эти годы все равно уже наверняка откинул копыта – вернув себе ногу и глаз.

– Пожалуйста… Снейп, пожалуйста, умоляю…

Еще один! «Пожалуйста, Северус». Как легко меня было купить на это «пожалуйста».

– Снейп, дай мне зелье…

– Какое, нахрен, зелье?! – ору, отскакивая от дивана, от Петтигрю и его трясущихся рук. – Какое здесь может быть зелье?! Здесь нет магии!

«Здесь нет магии», – говорю я про мир, где обкусанные яблоки становятся целыми, качели похищают людей, а Одиночества желают тебе доброго утра.

И как же я прав.

***

Сегодня Петтигрю кое-как встает с дивана.

У меня выходной, у него – вечные каникулы. Двое мужчин, запертых в доме без дела – это к добру не приведет. За окном сплошная серая пелена, в воздухе пахнет серой, может, сегодня парад грешников или что-то вроде того. Пару дней назад я смотался на окраину – дом старика был пуст, видимо, все еще в странствиях по заданию Главных, зато я наловил несколько некрупных туч. Две снежных и парочку дождевых, приволок домой и отдал на растерзание коту. Честно говоря, понятия не имею, чем питаются дохлые коты. Но тучи прекрасно подошли, кот сначала долго их мучил, выпуская и снова настигая, носился за ними по дому, топая, как лошадь, и топорща хвост. Потом сгрыз. Дождевые выплеснулись водой в морду, что его не слишком-то порадовало, зато снежные рассыпались ледяными гранулами, которые кот пожирал с урчанием. Несколько гранул разлетелось по полу во всех направлениях, и я уже дважды наступил на них, расцарапав ступню.

Вот и сейчас наблюдаю, как кот с урчанием выцепляет из-под дивана сбившуюся в комок тучину, лезет лапой в темноту, коротко бьет по ней и выпускает когти, пытаясь подцепить добычу. Петтигрю смотрит в окно на дождь и донимает меня вопросами. Я предлагаю ему взамен ответить на мои вопросы. Петтигрю так удивляется, будто я предложил ему станцевать со мной румбу. Впрочем, это понятно – прежде у меня находились дела поважнее, чем разговоры. За то время, что он провел в Тупике Прядильщиков, мы от силы обменялись парой фраз. Но теперь мне совершенно некуда спешить и не за что бороться. Разговаривать же с неприятными мне людьми я научился давным-давно, но этот навык следует оттачивать.

Вопросы Петтигрю вполне предсказуемы.

– Что будет дальше? На следующем уровне?

– С чего ты решил, что мне это известно?

– А разве нет? Ты всегда все знаешь!

Удивительно, как далека от истины моя репутация.

– Скорее всего, тебя посадят в огромный котел, зальют кипятком и сварят заживо. Точнее, замертво. Разницы ты не почувствуешь.

– Ты издеваешься! – скорбно и пронзительно.

– Да.

– Ублюдок.

Привстаю с кресла, сжав подлокотники, и Петтигрю выскакивает из комнаты. Вернуться он решается через полчаса. Я все так же сижу, дождь все так же льет, туча не собирается покидать своего укрытия. Картина не изменилась.

– Прости меня, Снейп.

– Велика честь.

– Твое Одиночество сказало, что ты меня не тронешь.

– Хочешь проверить, право ли оно?

– Нет. Нет, не хочу.

Петтигрю еще несколько секунд косится на меня, затем садится на подоконник, прижавшись щекой к стеклу.

– Зачем я здесь?

– Еще бы я знал. Видимо, это мне наказание.

– А мне?

– Тоже наказание. Не знаю. Это не у меня нужно спрашивать.

– А у кого, Снейп?

– Ты говорил с Главными?

Он качает головой.

– Рано или поздно тебе все объяснят.

Это ложь. Никому здесь ничего не объясняют. Я просто не хочу, чтобы Петтигрю приставал ко мне с вопросами, которые я сам слишком уж часто задаю.

– Здесь побывали Блэк и Поттер. В скором времени ожидаю Люпина, – сообщаю я ему.

– А.

– Тебе не интересно?

– Про них? Нет. Я не… мы не… мы уже не друзья.

– Вот как.

– Конечно. Я понимаю это.

– Вот как.

Молчим. Вокруг того места, где Петтигрю прижимается к стеклу носом, расплывается мутное запотевшее пятно.

– Расскажи мне.

Он удивленно поднимает брови, косится на меня.

– А?

– Расскажи мне про них.

Не знаю, почему мне это интересно. Почему я хочу услышать это от него.

– Ты с ними прожил семь лет. В школе вы постоянно были вместе. Почему ты так поступил?

Он закатывает глаза к потолку.

– Ой нет, только не снова… пока я ждал своей очереди в коридоре, меня постоянно все об этом спрашивали. Уж тебе-то, Снейп, должно быть все равно!

Я пожимаю плечами.

– Мне и так все равно. Ну и что? Расскажи.

Звучит, как приказание, и Петтигрю подчиняется.

– Дело же не в них. Они тут были ни при чем. Я о них думал в последнюю очередь, когда принимал метку. Ты и сам должен знать, Снейп. Ты ведь тоже принимал ее. Помнишь, что чувствовал? Как было страшно? И здорово? Ведь казалось, это изменит все. Все!

Улыбка сползает с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась.

– Так оно и вышло. Только я ждал другого. Думал… а, не важно, – машет рукой по-старушечьи, снова отворачивается к окну. – Думал, стану сильнее. Что меня защитят.

– Мародеры постоянно тебя защищали, разве нет?

– Нет, они… ну, да. Иногда, – признается он неохотно. – Ну и что! Ты ведь не знаешь! Сириус… я его боялся! Всегда боялся! Знаешь, кого он мучил, когда тебя не было поблизости? И ведь это всегда выглядело как шутка. Вроде как по-дружески. Пихнет, обзовет, ударит, нашлет заклятье. Какое-нибудь стыдное. И все смеются, и я тоже смеюсь. А что еще оставалось? Жаловаться-то глупо, скажут: «Пит, ты чего, шуток не понимаешь?» Или скажут: «Неженка, сопли развесил, как Со…» – ох, – он неловко умолкает, пыхтит. Потом продолжает тоскливо, уже тише: – А если я что-нибудь такое сделаю… подсыплю Сириусу порошок чесальный в трусы, или что-нибудь в еду… или стащу что-нибудь, чтобы побегал и поискал… они посмотрят так…ну, я даже показать тебе не смогу. Посмотрят та-ак и скажут серьезно: «Ты чего? Ты совсем тронулся? Ты чего вытворяешь?» Ага, уже не смешно совсем! Как над ними! А надо мной можно. Они всегда заодно были втроем, а я как бы сбоку. Это со стороны казалось, что у нас прямо дружба такая. А я знал, что мы после выпускного даже видеться не будем. Ну месяц, ну два, для приличия – а потом забудут, кто такой Пит, как он выглядит. Кому он нужен вообще.

– Поэтому надо было их убить.

– Никого я не убивал! – взвивается он, кот прижимает уши и шипит, дернувшись от резкого звука. Пит виновато глядит на кота, потом на меня, потом кривится. – Что говоришь такое!

– Никого не убивал?

Хочу подойти и ударить его. Но дождь монотонно шумит, и хочется спать, и так лень сделать малейшее движение. Шевелятся только губы.

– Ты сдал Поттера… Поттеров Волдеморту!

– А ты рассказал ему пророчество! Но ты ведь не убивал их. И я не убивал. Это все он, это он сделал.

Петтигрю смотрит на меня с разочарованием, даже с некоторой брезгливостью. Примерно с тем же выражением лица, которое я приберегаю для него. Странно, раньше я не замечал, что мы оба противны друг другу – хотя должен был понять этот очевидный факт.

– Я не собирался сдавать Джеймса, – говорит Петтигрю серьезно. – Я даже не хотел, чтобы меня назначали Хранителем Тайны. Это Дамблдор предложил. Джеймс-то сам хотел, чтобы Сириус… а я бы даже не обиделся. Меньше мороки. Но Хранителем сделали меня. И не спросили – решили все сами, как обычно. Я ведь не собирался его сдавать… но ты-то выдал пророчество Волдеморту! А уж как ты бегал за Эванс! Какая у вас там любовь была! – слово «любовь» он произносит так, будто у него внезапно заложило нос. – Тогда я и понял, что выхода нет. Волдеморт все равно своего добьется, разница только в том, выживу я, или нет.

– Я не знал, что в пророчестве говорится о Лили.

Не помню, сколько миллионов раз я повторял эту фразу – вслух и про себя, пытаясь высечь ее на сердце. Мне даже пришло в голову позаимствовать злосчастное перо Амбридж – после ее изгнания из школы перо конфисковал Филч, я конфисковал у него, а Дамблдор, глядя на меня проницательно и цепко, забрал его у меня. На этом серия конфискаций завершилась.

– Не знал! Ну ладно. А когда узнал? Ты же ничего не сделал.

На самом деле, я умудрился добиться обещания от них обоих. И Волдеморт, и Дамблдор обещали мне, что Лили будет жить. И они бы сдержали слово, если бы не комочек вопящей плоти, который после вырос в несносного мальчишку и взял за привычку обвинять меня во всех возможных грехах, видимо, чувствуя, что в глубине души я тоже его обвиняю.

– Я не желал никому смерти, – говорит Петтигрю. – Я просто сделал, как мне велели. Дальше уже не моя вина. Джеймс мог защищаться!

– Против Волдеморта? – шипение застревает где-то в горле, пульсирует вена на шее, и кажется, что это хлещет кровь из раны, которой давно уже нет.

– Ну а что! Маленький Поттер ведь справился.

Закрываю глаза. Голос Петтигрю доносится как будто издалека.

– Я правда не желал ему смерти. Я даже горевал, когда он умер. Все-таки, это ведь был Джеймс. Он был хорошим парнем. Он был… он всегда мне нравился. Я хотел быть таким, как он. Таким же. Все хотели, даже ты. Все хотели. Его нельзя было не любить. Да. Я любил его, он был отличным парнем. Но если бы я не выдал его Волдеморту, меня бы просто убили. Что я мог сделать? Я просто сделал, как было велено. Может, я даже предупредил бы кого-нибудь, если бы успел. Дамблдора. Если бы Дамблдор хоть раз со мной поговорил. Может, я бы даже не принял метку. Мне тогда очень сложно было решить, делать это или нет. Я все думал, думал, так, что даже голова болела. Спать не мог. Все переживали из-за экзаменов, а у меня на уме совсем другое было. И главное, я же слышал, что говорили. Что многие слизеринцы уже приняли метки. Что скоро будет война. Сириус говорил, что станет аврором и будет истреблять Пожирателей. Таких, как ты. И как его брат. Я так боялся, что он догадается. Но он так и не понял. Только в самый последний момент. Он пытался меня убить. Он бы убил, я знаю. Мы жили вместе, бродили по Хогвартсу вместе, вместе рисовали карту. Вместе ехали в Хогвартс-экспрессе, вместе чистили Трофейный зал. Писали друг другу письма на каникулах. Считались друзьями. И все равно у него даже рука не дрогнула. Я с ним был знаком столько же, сколько и Джеймс. Но Сириус бы даже не задумался над выбором. Ему Джеймс был дороже всех. Даже дороже Ремуса. И уж точно – дороже меня. Он бы меня убил, если бы я не успел превратиться. Я-то точно убивать бы его не стал. Я вообще хотел обойтись без этого.

Петтигрю тихонько стонет, все сильнее прижимаясь к стеклу. Все его лицо расплющено, деформировано.

– Я чуть не помер. Мне пришлось отрезать себе руку, а кошмары потом снились – будь здоров. Думаешь, про руку? Или про гнев Лорда после того, как мальчишка сбежал? Нет! Все одно и то же. Лорд приказывает: убей лишнего. И я как-то даже задуматься не успеваю. Рука быстрее действует, чем мозги. И хорошо, что не замешкался. А то бы Волдеморт точно меня уничтожил. И все равно… я ведь раньше не убивал. До этого раза. Оказалось, это совсем не страшно. И так просто. Я не помню, как он выглядел. Поттер ведь прихватил с собой тело. Поэтому и снится только голос Лорда, да то, как я палочку наставляю на парнишку. И все.

Я уже хочу, чтобы он замолчал. Это не вечер воспоминаний. Хватит с меня. Я не желаю это выслушивать, пусть он найдет себе кого-то другого. Но странная тяжесть, сонливость, навалившаяся на меня, приковала меня к креслу. Кажется, будто это я напился смерти. Кажется, будто лямки, спускающие с Лестницы, по ошибке обмотали все тело, сделали его тяжелым и мертвым, как камень. Голос Петтигрю сливается с гулом дождя, превращается в монотонное бормотание, под которое так хорошо засыпать.

Когда он замолкает, я открываю глаза. Во рту неприятный привкус, ладони покалывает, кот спит у меня поперек колен.

Когда я нарушаю молчание, кот дергает ухом, а Петтигрю дергается всем телом и чуть не падает с подоконника.

– Ну ладно, я понял. Блэка ты боялся, Поттеру завидовал. А что насчет Люпина?

– Мне его было жалко. Я сначала испугался, когда только узнал, какой он, а потом это прошло. Потому что он сам сильнее всех нас боялся того, что происходило. Он даже говорить об этом не мог. И так кричал, пока в Хижине превращался. Мне его хотелось утешить. Только ему от меня утешений не надо было. Он на меня смотрел так, как будто ему самому меня жалко. Я еще думал: «Вот дурак, нашел, кого жалеть. Сам долго не протянет, а туда же». Я был уверен, что он плохо кончит. С таким диагнозом, как у него – ни работы, ни семьи. И денег у него вечно не было. Ему Сириус одалживал. И после школы тоже. А он брал, умный был – гордость засунул подальше. Нет, я точно знал – Ремус первым умрет. И вот как все вышло.

Мы молчим. Я снова закрываю глаза, у меня нет сил продолжать этот разговор, а у Петтигрю – нет сил его закончить.

– Если бы я кого и хотел здесь встретить, так только его, наверное. Ну, и маму с папой. Ты знаешь что? Ты ему привет передай. Потом. От меня.

«Вряд ли», – думаю я.

– Спасибо, – говорит Петтигрю тихонько, послушав мое молчание.

***

Разговор о коте я завожу не сразу. Точнее, пару раз пытаюсь, но отчего-то не получается. Со стариком беседа течет по своим законам, не подчиняясь целям и необходимостям.

Он вернулся уже давно, но про кота не спрашивал, и вот сегодня я спрашиваю сам.

– А-а, кот, – улыбается старик. – Точно-точно. И как же он поживает?

– Не собираешься его забрать?

– А ты хочешь отдать? – удивляется старик. – Серьезно хочешь?

– Я же не могу держать его у себя вечно!

– Почему? – не думаю, что он действительно не понимает. Просто хочет сравнить их, его понимание и мое.

– Потому что у меня никто не остается. Все приходят на время, а потом уходят – так было всегда. Никто не остается, слышишь? Никогда.

– Спокойней, Северус.

– Я спокоен.

– Давай сделаем так: я просто подарю его тебе.

– Ну, это уж слишком. Не нужно мне таких подарков. Ты же знаешь, я вообще подарки не люблю – и все эти твои штуковины, которые ты привозишь… с трудом их принимаю. И животных тоже не люблю, между прочим! Кота ты мне подарить не можешь. Это слишком.

– Да, ты прав. Я дам его тебе взаймы. А ты забудь вернуть. Так будет даже лучше.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Ты заварил зорю, как я советовал?

И он переводит разговор на другую тему.

***

Свободный день, и мне приходит в голову заняться влажной уборкой. Впрочем, влажной здесь не обойдешься, кажется. Дождь льет и льет, уже которое сегодня не прекращается монотонный гул, струи соединяются и превращаются в потоки, потоки сходятся в каналы, каналы становятся реками, реки эти текут во все стороны разом, заливают дом, омывают крышу и стены, натекают с одежды и волос на пол, проникают внутрь всеми правдами и неправдами.

Сегодня я открываю окно, и вода хлещет мне в лицо, на груди рубаха мигом намокает, кажется, и кожа промокает тоже, и все, что внутри; я впитываю воду, как губка или бумага.

– Что ты делаешь? – кричит Петтигрю за моей спиной, он оттаскивает меня от окна и запирает ставни, ему это удается не сразу – потоки воды сильные, отводят его руки в стороны, бьют по лицу, заливаются в приоткрытые губы, наполняют ноздри. Когда он закрывает окно, то поворачивается ко мне, мокрый и дрожащий от страха.

– Ты что? – кричит он на меня в моем собственном доме. – Ты что творишь?

Вода нам почти по щиколотки, писчая бумага плавает, как белые корабли, раздавленные в лепешку. Петтигрю оглядывает комнату, глаза у него растерянные. Мне мокро и весело. Всемирный потоп? Подумаешь. И не такое переживали. Мне мокро и весело, как в детстве, когда я бегал под дождем целыми днями – в наших местах дожди шли всю весну, и дома сидеть не было никакой силы. Я убегал рано утром, а возвращался к ночи, не возвращался бы совсем, да не хватало духу сбежать по-настоящему. Я приходил, как озерный дух – с дождем и влагой; от меня пахло прелостью, сыростью, одежда на мне разваливалась кусками, будто вырезанная из картона. Волосы липли к лицу, прятали довольную усмешку – ее следовало прятать, как улику, возвращаясь домой. Потому что дома нельзя было улыбаться, это всегда казалось неуместным, вроде храпа в оперном театре или плясок на похоронах.

Петтигрю суетится, стащил с дивана покрывало и им промокает влагу, это так же бессмысленно, как вычерпывать море чашками. Покрывало намокает, тяжелеет, Петтигрю пыхтит, согнувшись пополам, бестолково машет руками, и его волосы – тоже мокрые – лезут в лицо. Я сажусь в кресло и гляжу, как Петтигрю трудится – стоит ему объяснить, как надо, как правильно убираться, но мне лень. Одиночество подходит ко мне и садится на подлокотник кресла.

– Только взгляни на него, – бормочет оно. И я гляжу. Странное дело – прежде мне и в голову не приходило всерьез разглядывать Петтигрю. Я смотрел в его сторону и как бы сквозь, изредка сверлил взглядом, чтобы заткнуть его на собрании Пожирателей – Петтигрю нервничал, когда на него глядели в упор, терялся и отворачивался, пряча лицо, как иные – шрамы.

– Что? Что не так? – говорит он и сейчас, нервно облизывая губы. Боится.

Впервые я просто смотрю на него, безо всякой цели. Пытаюсь припомнить, каким он был в школе. Щуплым, востроносым. С каждым годом все полнел, словно пытался занять больше места в пространстве, но чем толще становился, тем меньше значил – не из-за веса, конечно, просто находясь долго рядом с такими яркими личностями, как Блэк и Поттер, Петтигрю стирался, бледнел, выцветал.

Я смотрю в его лицо, отрешившись от всяких чувств, от всякой предвзятости. Мне не противно, хотя прежде ощущение брезгливости мешало глядеть на Петтигрю, будто я мог испачкаться, просто встретившись с ним взглядом.

Его глаза светлые и слегка навыкате, под тонкими веками. Лицо – почти идеальный круг, глаза круглые и брови тоже в форме правильных дуг, весь он состоит из кругов, только нос такой же острый. Сходство с крысой разве что из-за зубов, верхняя губа короче пухлой нижней, и два передних зуба торчат, как у Грейнджер, пока она их не исправила. Подбородок отсутствует как вид. Волосы потемнели от воды и выпрямились, став длиннее, прилипнув к щекам и шее. В целом Петтигрю выглядит как нелепый и некрасивый мужчина вроде тех, которые едят печенье в постели и до старости носят дурацкие свитера, но не как крыса, не как мразь, на которую даже наступить, чтобы раздавить, противно.

«Дело не в лице, а в выражении», – думаю я. Выражение характерное, я уже привык к нему за те годы, что мне приходилось терпеть Петтигрю рядом с собой. Страх.

«Да он же постоянно боится, – думаю я, стряхивая дождевые капли с колен. – Все время. Не представляю, как это можно выносить, не представляю, чего можно бояться теперь-то, здесь?»

– Брось, – говорю коротко, встав из кресла. Покрывало с шумным плеском падает на воду. Петтигрю пятится, не сводя с меня вытаращенных глаз. Возможно, раньше он не смотрел мне в глаза потому, что знал о моих способностях к легиллименции. Словно ему было что скрывать, словно что-то в его черепушке могло вызвать мое любопытство. Словно теперь ему скрывать нечего.

– Смотри, как надо, – говорю я ровно, открываю окно, которое с таким трудом было закрыто, и дождь сигает через подоконник с элегантностью вора-домушника. Затем я открываю двери. Все двери в доме. Все двери и все окна, из комнаты в комнату – Петтигрю ходит за мной, теперь он мой хвост, похоже, ему это жизненно необходимо. В какой-то момент Петтигрю начинает мне помогать, дергает шпингалеты, взбегает по лестнице на чердак (глухой вскрик – это он наткнулся на Одиночество Блэка), залезает на подоконники, чтобы дотянуться до верхних задвижек.

Потоки воды проходят по дому веселым маршем, выносят все лишнее, весь мусор, все мысли, все тени, накопившиеся за долгие годы одиночества. И мы с Петтигрю посреди этого наводнения, взбираемся на спинку дивана и балансируем, расставив руки, и Петтигрю вдруг смеется – задыхающимся резким смехом.

Вода, проникнув в каждый закоулок, схлынула, вышла в парадную дверь, окатив на прощанье крыльцо – ступеньку за ступенькой. В доме тихо и чисто, пахнет озоном и талым снегом, пахнет туманом. Вся мягкая мебель, все бумаги, вся одежда в шкафу и все постельное белье – мокрые насквозь. Мы с Петтигрю – как потерпевшие крушение, двое выживших на диванном острове, слезаем со спинки и садимся рядом, усталые. Потом Петтигрю перебирается на кресло, вспомнив, что это его место – то самое, которое он облюбовал и сделал своим, насколько вообще возможно сделать что-то своим в чужом доме. Мы больше не разговариваем, не говорим друг другу ни слова, как и прежде.

Только поздним вечером ощущение, что что-то не так, усиливается. Я понимаю, уже лежа в постели: тихо. За окном тихо, дождь ушел.

***

Брожу по окрестностям, и ноги сами заворачивают на окраину.

– Загляни под коврик, – советует мне старик. Отгибаю половик у дверей, такой грязный, что почти осыпается в моих руках, нахожу там пачку сигарет. Название выбито на картоне серебряной краской: «Хоуп».

– Я не курю, – говорю, встряхивая пачку в руках.

– Да? Ну, все равно. Пусть будут. Тем более, зажигалку я тебе уже подарил – а к ней прилагаются сигареты.

Возвратившись домой, закидываю пачку в ящик стола и сразу же забываю о ней.

***

Хэмпстед зелен во все стороны, мне приходится хорошенько побродить по парку, чтобы найти назначенное место. Жених – Лонгботтом-который-вовсе-не-Лонгботтом – сидит на камне, царапая ногтем пуговицу своего жениховского костюма в вызывающий желтый горошек. При виде меня он дергается, будто собираясь встать, но потом просто машет рукой. Я чертыхаюсь сквозь зубы, бредя к нему по траве и оврагам.

– Обязательно надо было выбирать самое глухое место в парке? – спрашиваю, подойдя ближе. – Это свадьба или убийство?!

Парень улыбается уголком губ, попыхивает сигаретой. У камня стоит ящик с вином. Я почти уверен, что распитие спиртных напитков в общественных местах запрещено и по сей день.

Так как парень разговаривать явно не собирается, я сажусь рядом на камень и снова нарушаю тишину:

– Где все остальные?

– Священник вон там, – жених вяло машет рукой куда-то за плечо. Я поворачиваюсь – и действительно, круглоголовый человечек в просторном одеянии насыщенного сиреневого цвета стоит у дерева, обхватив его обеими руками. Этого человека я нашел по объявлению в газете, раздел «межконфессиональные браки», и знаю, что он получил свою лицензию, пройдя ускоренные интернет-курсы. Но браки заключать он может, и услуги его стоят совсем недорого, что для моих клиентов большой плюс. Сейчас я выразительно поднимаю брови, глядя на священника, а он безмятежно улыбается, машет мне и снова утыкается носом в древесную кору.

– Что он там делает? – спрашиваю у жениха. Пожатие плечами.

– А фиг его знает. Природной энергии набирается, что ли.

– Ты давал ему курить, – тру лоб ладонью. Жених вытаскивает бутылку из ящика, оказывается, она открыта. Глотает из горла, протягивает мне, но я качаю головой.

– Хорошо, а что насчет остальных? Кажется, я ясно сказал – свадебная церемония начнется в шесть.

– Он не против, – говорит парень, снова махнув в сторону священника. – Не беспокойтесь, все всегда опаздывают. Это нормально. Я бы тоже опоздал, но Крисси сказала ехать в парк и встретить вас.

Великолепно. Я надеялся разделаться с этим побыстрее, схватить Одиночества и отправиться наверх, а теперь придется ждать невесту и гостей неизвестно сколько времени, на глухой опушке, с ящиком вина и «обкуренным Лонгботтомом».

Несколько минут мы молчим. Понятно, почему у меня такое кислое выражение лица – но что не так с женихом, я не пойму. Вдруг на меня нападает паника: сейчас и он отменит свадьбу. И так – раз за разом, свадьба за свадьбой, тупик у самого финиша. Это новое наказание. Нет, это проклятие. Началось с нашествием Мародеров – и теперь мне никогда не собрать нужное количество Одиночеств.

– Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливым, – говорю я, глядя на парня искоса. Он по-прежнему царапает круглую, ярко-голубую, похожую на леденец от кашля, пуговицу. – Не боишься, что невеста сбежала? Возьмет и не явится.

– Не, – философски говорит парень и надолго замолкает. Я уж думаю, что больше от него ничего не добьюсь, но он выпускает облако дыма изо рта и добавляет: – Крисси меня любит. И потом – мы снимаем одну комнату на двоих. Бросит меня, и где ей жить?

Вот так квартирный вопрос и становится ответом. «Согласна ли ты… в горе и в радости… в кондоминиуме и пент-хаусе…»

– Есть хотите? – парень поворачивается и шуршит большим черным пакетом, спрятанным за камнем. Извлекает оттуда плотную бумажную коробку, изрисованную иероглифами, щелкает палочками. В коробке длинная лапша с кусочками чего-то розового.

– Не стоит ли подождать гостей?

– Они еще не скоро, – заявляет парень. – Придут, когда стемнеет.

– Вы знаете, что парк закрывается…

– Мы обо всем договорились.

Не выношу, когда меня перебивают. И особенно если при этом чавкают и хлюпают, втягивая в рот лапшу. Отодвигаюсь подальше, чтобы острый запах специй не забивал мне ноздри. И думаю, что Лонгботтом, при всей его безнадежности, все-таки был воспитан лучше.

– Угощайтесь, – он тычет в меня коробкой.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Да ешьте вы, ешьте.

– НЕТ, СПАСИБО.

– Не стесняйтесь.

Яростные взгляды и ледяной тон на него не действуют. Думаю, в таком благостном расположении духа ему может прийти в голову накормить меня силком. Оглядываюсь на священника, но от него помощи никакой – обнял дерево и стоит с закрытыми глазами. Подпитывается энергией, мать ее. Беру протянутую коробку, просто чтобы меня оставили в покое. Парень вручает мне еще и палочки. Смотрит на меня, так что приходится потыкать в слипшуюся лапшу под его бдительным надзором.

– Вы что, палочками не умеете есть?

Игнорирую.

– Вы же неправильно держите! Давайте, я покажу…

– Нет уж, я сам!

– Не знал, что сейчас еще остались люди, которые не умеют обращаться с палочками.

– Поверьте мне, я умею обращаться с палочками. Я всю жизнь с ними обращался. В каком-то смысле. Просто… слегка утратил навык.

– Ну, точно.

Парень отбирает у меня коробку, глядит на верхушки деревьев, где небо уже совсем темное.

– Вы точно как он.

– Как кто?

– Как мой папа.

Только этого мне не хватало.

– Говорите, они уже скоро должны прийти?

– Он тоже никогда не признается, если что-то не умеет или не знает. Думает, что только он может быть прав.

– Я так понимаю, ваши родители не приглашены?

– Мама, может, и появится.

В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд:

– Она умерла, давно уже. Ну, знаете, говорят же – мол, люди после смерти никуда не уходят и все такое. Ведь может такое быть, что они совсем рядом, а мы просто не замечаем.

– Вы считаете? – ухмыляюсь.

– Ну, точно. Как он. Он тоже не верит, – парень выпускает очередное облако дыма, и я стараюсь не вдыхать его. Самокрутка почти полностью истлела, огонек у самых пальцев. В сгущающихся сумерках только этот огонек и видно, да желтые горошины на пиджаке парня, которые словно светятся. – Вы вообще точно такой же. Крисси мне еще тогда сказала, когда вы нас в кафе угостили. Говорит: «Это вылитый твой отец».

Игнорирую. Когда-нибудь же он заткнется.

– А у вас у самого есть дети?

– Дети! – слово вырывается прежде, чем я успеваю сжать губы, и звучит с таким возмущением, что парень смеется.

– Да уж, вы, похоже, не любитель. А зря. Запросто могли бы себе кого-нибудь завести. Хорошим отцом, может, и не стали бы, но так заранее и не скажешь. Вы ведь одинокий, да? Я такие вещи различаю. Всегда так – сапожник без сапог, распорядитель без свадьбы.

Закрываю глаза.

– Зачем вам вообще распорядитель? – спрашиваю устало, слышу, как шуршит окурок, потушенный о сырой камень. – Ни подарков, ни оркестра, ни зала. И зачем-то распорядитель. Как-то нелепо получается.

– Ну да. Как-то случайно все вышло. Нам вашу визитку в почтовый ящик засунули, ну мы и позвонили. Вообще-то, мы после этого и решились. И раньше о свадьбе задумывались, а как визитку увидели… Я такой: «Мы ДОЛЖНЫ пожениться». И Крисси: «Ага! И позвать его распорядителем». Ну и вот, позвали. И ничего, нормально – есть хоть, с кем поговорить.

– Это не моя обязанность.

– Ну да. Ваша обязанность – распоряжаться.

– Спасибо, что просветили, – сквозь зубы. Он снова тычет в меня чем-то, судя по бульканью – бутылкой. – Хватит, я не собираюсь пить.

– Уже скоро, – отвечает парень, и мы надолго умолкаем.

Проходит, наверное, час, или даже больше, когда среди деревьев начинают вспыхивать огоньки. Желтые огоньки, похожие на глаза оборотней, только не парные. Они приближаются. Парень встает, горошины на его пиджаке будто вспыхивают еще ярче.

– Эй! – орет парень.

– Эгей! – орут в ответ откуда-то справа. Чуть левее разносится женский смех. Скоро на поляну выбегают они. Подростки, дети, играющие в лесных друидов или вроде того. У каждого в руках «небесный фонарик» из тонкой бумаги, внутри свеча. У многих за плечами рюкзаки, у кого-то – гитары. Девица, в которой я не сразу узнаю невесту, бежит навстречу жениху. Вечно нечесаная каштановая грива сегодня аккуратно заплетена в косы, свадебное платье, показанное мне с экрана телефона, болтается на тощем теле, как на вешалке. В темноте девушка похожа на призрака. Бежит она босиком, и когда уже почти падает в объятья жениха, вдруг вскрикивает и грязно ругается.

– На камень наступила, – жалуется она, парень подхватывает ее на руки.

– Ура, ты пришла. А то я сидел, думал – ну точно струсишь. А еще этот тип каркал, типа ты от меня сбежать решила.

– Мне Урия прическу делала. Нравится? – она обхватывает его шею руками, не давая рассмотреть косы. Шепчет тихо, но я все равно слышу: – Глупый совсем? Я без тебя никуда. И никогда. Я твоя жена.

Потом гости – их действительно немного, меньше, чем показалось сначала – достают из рюкзаков покрывала, стелют на сырой траве. Кто-то вытаскивает новогоднюю гирлянду и начинает опутывать ею ветки ближайшего дерева. Испуганный крик одной из подружек, наткнувшейся в темноте на священника.

Священник, несмотря на все мои предчувствия, ведет церемонию гладко, речь, приготовленную заранее, не забывает и не меняет на ходу, а под конец, возвышаясь над молодыми (для этих целей он забрался на широкий камень, как на постамент), кладет руки им на макушки.

– Берегите свою любовь, – прочувствованно говорит он, – и пусть она бережет вас!

Потом гремят винные бутылки в ящике, потом кто-то запевает под гитару, и молодожены кружатся в центре поляны, жена прихрамывает, а муж расплетает ей косы, запустив руки в волосы. Нет ничего проще, чем тихо и незаметно уйти, исчезнуть среди деревьев, прихватив с собой два Одиночества.

Одиночества ведут себя отвратительно. Только появившись, они вцепились друг в друга и не выпускают, хихикают, оглядываются на поляну, пока я утаскиваю их прочь. Чувствую себя не то дьяволом, волокущим несчастных в ад, не то каким-нибудь Аидом, которому зачем-то вместе с Эвридикой понадобился еще и Орфей.

Не оглядывайтесь, не оглядывайтесь, не оглядывайтесь.

Я вот не оглядываюсь и не вижу, как за моей спиной в небо взмывают желтые огоньки.

***

Разумеется, шнур мне спустили на пригорке. Который, разумеется, за воротами.

А ворота – разумеется! – давно закрыты.

Я рад, что парк темный и пустой, и рядом нет никого – два хихикающих Одиночества не в счет, – кто бы видел, как я карабкаюсь, цепляясь за скользкие прутья. Одиночества с легкостью проходят между прутьев, тощие, как уличные псы, их смех в ночи звучит птичьим криком. Они смеются надо мной.

Да уж, могу представить, насколько нелепо я выгляжу. Альбус пару раз хвалил мою грациозность – он был, пожалуй, единственным, кто осмеливался делать мне комплименты, и продолжал даже после того, как узнал мою реакцию на них. Необходимость двигаться плавно и эффектно отпала сама собой, когда я умер. Мне всегда казалось, это как с метлой – однажды научившись, сможешь всегда. Но это не так. Пара лет в местах, где никто не глядит мне в спину – и одежда перестала развеваться за моей спиной. Порой я даже допускаю кощунственную мысль: а была ли она когда-нибудь, эта необходимость? Я всегда чувствовал на себе взгляды; недобрые, насмешливые, равнодушные, подозрительные, любые. Слышал шепотки и чувствовал взгляды. Я не мог себе позволить расслабиться. Чужое внимание было все равно что доска, привязанная к спине для сохранения осанки. Теперь доска давно уже накрыла крышку гроба, и я могу себе позволить застрять ногой в узком промежутке между прутьями решетки.

Другое дело, что приятного в этом мало.

Гляжу на шнур, болтающийся с небес. На Одиночеств, трясущих решетку. На свои пальцы, сжимающие прутья.

В воздухе пахнет специями и китайской кухней. Слабый запах, едва уловимый. Ветер пахнет ночью и лугами Хэмпстеда.

Шнур слегка раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

А я дергаю ногу, пытаясь не свалиться назад. Мне еще предстоит оседлать ворота, утыканные острыми пиками. Перебраться на ту сторону. Присмотреть за Одиночествами, чтобы не потерялись, пока будем подниматься на небо. Потом еще отчет писать. Кота кормить. Петтигрю выпроваживать.

Какой ужас. Жизнь прошла, заботы остались.

Жизнь прошла.

Новый порыв ветра тычется мне в затылок, раскидывая волосы по плечам. Я же чувствую ветер. Я же слышу запахи. Я же почти живой. Я ничем не отличаюсь. Застреваю в воротах. Спотыкаюсь о кочки. Я могу жить. Могу просто остаться здесь до утра, пока не откроют ворота. Это же просто нелепо – так стараться, чтобы вернуться в свою одиночную камеру. Посмертное заключение.

Всего на одну ночь. А утром вернусь. Или на неделю. Недели мне хватит. Я не знаю, куда пойду, и что буду делать – но что такое одна жалкая неделя, когда я там, наверху, буду века? И даже дольше. Дольше, чем бесконечность – это Блэк верно подметил. Что по сравнению с этим одна неделя? Я ведь и не жил никогда. Не знал, как надо. Несправедливо, что для этого потребовалось умереть – чтобы понять, как именно я хочу жить. А прежде – отлично помню! – я ждал смерти. Я боялся ее, но я ждал, и когда Лили погибла, и когда вернулся Волдеморт, и когда я согласился стать двойным шпионом, и в тот долгий год директорства. Мне казалось, смерть будет вроде сна – отдохновением, облегчением. Мне так не хватало сна в тот год; слишком много дел, слишком мало времени, а когда я все же оказывался в своей постели, я не мог сомкнуть глаз. Я думал: «На том свете высплюсь». Я много думал о смерти в тот год, готовил себя. Мне было интересно, что же там будет. «Новое приключение», – обещал Альбус. Я хотел знать.

Нагини, конечно, не предлагала мне яблок познания, но ее метод оказался не менее действенным.

Что ж, теперь я знаю. Но у меня по-прежнему сотня вопросов. И нога, застрявшая между прутьями.

И шнур, который раскачивается на ветру.

Никуда я не сбегу. Я это прекрасно знаю, Одиночества это прекрасно знают, Главные это прекрасно знают. Рывок, и нога освобождается от прутьев и от ботинка. Я переваливаюсь через верхушку, увенчанную декоративными пиками, и падаю на траву снаружи.

Несколько секунд лежу, глядя в чернильное небо. Такой необыкновенный синий цвет. Как на картинках в детских сказках.

Если глядеть снизу, оно красивее.

Хватаюсь за шнурок, зажатый между двумя Одиночествами. Они пихаются и пытаются достать друг до друга, мешая мне как следует ухватиться за шнур. Кажется, я вспомнил, за что не люблю детей.

Земля уходит из-под ног, а небо бьется в темечко.

***

Приходится выждать небольшую очередь, чтобы сдать Одиночества с рук на руки. Я не знаю, что с ними будет дальше – их прикрепят к каким-то другим людям, чтобы они искали друг друга, или переработают, как пластиковые бутылки, или освободят, или заточат в каких-нибудь песочных часах, ящиках Пандоры или домах с котом и диваном. Не знаю, понятия не имею. Сегодня впервые об этом задумываюсь, когда одно из Одиночеств поворачивается и машет мне, прежде чем за ним закрывается Дверь.

«Может, их уничтожают», – думаю я мрачно. Одиночество следовало бы истреблять, лечить, вытравливать. Выращивать где-нибудь в подпольных теплицах, нелегально продавать граммами и крупинками. Устраивать облавы.

Кто знает. Может, их уничтожают. Может, для этого я собираю их. Соберу нужное количество, подойдет к концу мой срок, и назначат меня чьим-нибудь Одиночеством. Был такой случай, ходят слухи. Один парень – работа вроде моей, тоже спускался вниз и собирал, только не Одиночества, а души людей. Приводил наверх, передавал Главным, писал отчеты, все, как полагается. И главное, крутым себя чувствовал. Коса, кастет, все дела. Велел, чтобы все звали его Жнец. А потом срок свой отмотал, и за ним пришел какой-то ушастый. «Все, – говорит, – пойдем за мной. Туда», – и тычет наверх, небо-на-небе, а у самого кастет на все пальцы. Страшилка из серии «больше-их-никто-не-видел», но не лезет у меня из головы.

Захожу к Главным на обратном пути, уточняю:

– Много мне еще от срока осталось?

Главные отвечают:

– Нет.

Но они всегда так говорят. У них свои понятия о «много» и «мало».

***

В доме пусто. Ни следа Петтигрю. Кот спит, свернувшись калачиком на моем-его-ничьем кресле.

В спальне, соседствующей с моей, я нахожу чемодан с рукой.

«Пусть побудет у тебя», – наклонным почерком на огрызке листка.

Рука выстукивает мне изнутри азбуку Морзе. А ночью начинает скрестись в стенки и биться в крышку, заставляя чемодан подпрыгивать. Кажется, я слышу, как кто-то стонет и всхлипывает за стенкой.

С наступлением утра я беру чемодан и зарываю его в сырой земле под фундаментом.

Черт, я даже произношу небольшую прочувствованную речь.


	4. Что-то голубое

Я сижу на ступеньках, он сидит у себя в доме, за закрытой дверью. А может, лежит – голос его звучит немного неправильно.

– Хороший сегодня день, а, Северус? Как там, снаружи?

– Знаешь, мне тоже не особо везло с людьми. И все-таки я не запирал себя в доме, чтобы никого не видеть. Тем более, тебе же все равно приходится выходить. Все эти странствия. Ты выходишь по ночам? Крадешься, стараясь, чтобы тебя никто не увидел?

– Странствия! – фыркает он. Долго пыхтит – курит, наверное. Может быть даже – трубку. – Странствия – это другое. Ты звучишь довольно. Попрощался с крысой?

– Его звали Питер Петтигрю.

– Вот как? – старик снова пыхтит. Я вдруг думаю – может, он вовсе и не старик. Не знаю, с чего я взял. Быть может, за дверью вообще никого нет. Мне становится не по себе, щелкаю зажигалкой и выливаю себе на лицо струю воды. Вода затекает в нос, капает с подбородка в ворот рубашки. Мои брюки все в кошачьей шерсти.

– Ждешь следующего гостя?

– Надеюсь, он не будет спешить, – ворчу себе под нос.

– Уже знаешь, кто это будет?

– Есть догадки, – ухмыляюсь. В общем-то, я почти смирился. Зато, когда он уйдет, можно будет расслабиться – все самое худшее позади. Будто услыхав мои мысли, старик спрашивает:

– Ты не слишком-то гостеприимный. Наверняка и дверь открывать не хочется?

– Да, бывает.

– Но все равно открываешь?

– Конечно. А куда деваться?

– Ну-ну. А если придет кто-то, кому совсем уж открывать не захочется?

Молчу.

– Есть такой гость, которого ты в своем доме не выдержишь?

Щелк-щелк. Зажигалка скользит в пальцах. Вокруг уже все мокрое.

– Зачем тебе знать?

– Значит, есть такой человек?

– Зачем тебе это знать?

– А зачем тебе это скрывать?

– Мой отец.

– Ясно, – он отвечает слишком быстро.

– Чего тебе ясно? – шепчу, встаю со ступенек и ухожу.

Но невольно думаю об этом разговоре. Свадьбы новой пока не намечается, времени свободного у меня больше, чем требуется, вот и думаю целыми днями. О самом неприятном, снова и снова. Когда стучат в дверь, успеваю замучить себя до такой степени, что задыхаюсь, пока иду открывать. Все кажется – разговор был затеян не зря, здесь вообще не бывает ничего случайного, чертов край, и вот сейчас открою дверь – а там…

Ремус Люпин, в своем учительском сером свитере, который ему как вторая кожа был в тот год в Хогвартсе. И с чемоданом, куда же без чемодана – помню это коричневое чудовище, оно занимало темный угол в покоях Люпина, и я все таращился на него, когда приносил аконитовое зелье – чтобы не глядеть Люпину в лицо.

А сейчас смотрю. И до того велико облегчение, что я практически – уж кто бы мог подумать! – рад ему. Люпин глядит на меня с изумлением, и я отхожу, чтобы дать гостю войти. Люпин проходит, извернувшись, чтобы не коснуться меня плечом в узком проеме. Я поднимаю руку и дотрагиваюсь пальцами до губ.

Какой ужас. Я ему улыбался.

***

Вместе с Люпиным в доме появляется множество вещей. Они возникают незаметно и осторожно, и поначалу я ни о чем не догадываюсь – а потом посреди гостиной вырастает диван-гигант, полосатый и необъятный, он высится на тонких, неустойчивых ножках и занимает почти все место в комнате. Мой прежний диван пропал куда-то бесследно – судьбе бедняги можно только посочувствовать: на него капал слюнями спящий Поттер, пачкал чернилами Блэк, об него вытирал сопли и слезы Петтигрю, и вот теперь он исчез бесследно.

А новый диван бесстыдно раскидывает в стороны валики-подлокотники и оттопыривает горбатую, как спина кита, спинку. Не заметить его невозможно, а, заметив, я начинаю обнаруживать и другие изменения в моем доме. Шкафы забиты теплой одеждой, пропахшей нафталином и пылью, под кроватью гремят гимнастические снаряды, в углу прихожей тощей горкой свалены сложенные зонты, по всем комнатам раскиданы книги, пластинки, настольные лампы и треснувшие тарелки, свернутые в рулоны половики, шкатулки с фотографиями и нюхательным табаком, мази от ревматизма и солнечных ожогов, перчатки, статуэтки, бинокль, старый амбарный замок без ключа, набор подсвечников с намертво прилипшими к ним оплавленными свечами, шляпа, вакса для сапог, коробка с елочными игрушками, массивные каминные часы и юла.

Люпин обрастает вещами, притом, что я совершенно точно знаю – он никуда за ними не ходит и не проносит их в дом тайком, с целью саботажа. Вещи просто появляются. Когда я обращаюсь к нему с претензиями, он разводит руками:

– Когда был жив, вечно путешествовал налегке. У меня вообще ничего своего не было, не нажил. А тут вот такая неприятность, – он виновато улыбается, но дальше тему не развивает, хотя, зная Люпина, я жду более многословных оправданий.

Вспомнив хагридов платок-скатерть, я решаю помалкивать. В конце концов, я бы и сам не прочь, чтобы в доме появилось что-нибудь нужное, вроде книг. Потрепанные книги с оторванными корешками, загнутыми уголками страниц и подозрительными пятнами на бумаге – вот оно, счастье и наслаждение: читать их, развалившись на полосатом диване-острове. Кресла пришлось вынести, потому что кроме дивана в комнате места ни на что не остается. Так что мы лежим на нем оба, я и Люпин, на разных краях, границы наших территорий разделены тонкими полосками обивки, а шуршание страниц навевает мысли о море.

Мы два потерпевших кораблекрушение на необитаемом острове. И я решительно не согласен на роль Пятницы.

***

Мне скучно, скучно. Работы нет – от Главных получаю пустые конверты, конверты с пустотой, ее уже так много повсюду, что некуда складывать. Старика нет – он снова ушел в дальние плавания. И Люпина тоже нет – точнее, порой мне кажется, что нет. С его появлением тишина и пустота в доме стали более явными.

Да уж, смерть его изменила. Он стал больше молчать.

Его молчание так заметно, так старательно, что это действует мне на нервы. С первой же минуты, как Люпин объявился на пороге, я был готов к бесконечной его болтовне, с которой он не оставлял меня в покое в школе.

О, он говорил. Разговоры – пустые, ненужные, не оставляли следа в сознании или на душе, шуршали, как фантики его бесчисленных конфет, шоколадных батончиков и лягушек. Он оставлял фантики повсюду, словно программа «воспитанного мальчика» давала на этом сбой, его путь усеивался липкими, легкими фантиками, они шуршали, стоило сесть в кресло в учительской, задеть ботинком, взять что-то со стола – ворох фантиков разлетался, и сразу можно было понять, что здесь был Люпин. Он оставлял за собой следы, будто боялся не найти дорогу назад от пряничного домика. И так же он сорил словами – бесполезно и бессмысленно

Теперь – нет. И все же я не могу радоваться этому.

Мне скучно, скучно. Я хочу поссориться с ним, помириться, простить, ударить, хочу, чтобы он ликовал или жаловался, подлизывался или обвинял, что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы это все наконец закончилось, чтобы дверь закрылась за последним из Мародеров.

Люпин молчит. Как и его Одиночество. Сперва я принял его за бесформенную тень у ног – она волочилась, путалась, обвивала лодыжки, мешая шагать. Но теперь оно определенно приобретает форму – какой-то зверек, мелкий, дикий. Волчонок, разумеется. Слишком маленький, чтобы действительно возродить в памяти ту лунную ночь.

Люпин читает, и я из вредности берусь читать ту же книгу, что и он. Мы читаем ее по очереди, отнимая, выкрадывая друг у друга, оставляя в разных местах дома и подбирая. Он загибает страницы снизу, я – сверху, и соревноваться, кто читает быстрее, просто глупо – так я убеждаю себя. Загнутые страницы – единственное доказательство, что Люпин существует, что я еще не сошел с ума от тишины и скуки в пустом доме, что я не придумал его себе.

Все требует завершения, любое действие, любая фраза, любое чувство. Все требует завершения. Прошлое, не пережеванное, зависшее в воздухе, в статике, законсервированное во веки веков, держит надежнее любых прутьев. Болит, тянет, дергает, мучает открытым финалом, открытой дверью. Когда Люпин уйдет, все закончится. Должно стать легче.

А если не станет? А если он не уйдет?

И что начнется после?

Не уверен, что хочу знать. Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы Люпин уходил. Черт возьми, я хочу одного – чтобы он, наконец, заговорил со мной!

Мы молчим и читаем, каждый на своей стороне дивана. Книга пока у него, и я не смею отбирать – все-таки, вещи возникли из-за его появления, все-таки, они принадлежат ему. Комната Блэка в моем доме, вещи Люпина в моем доме, воспоминания Поттера в моей голове, рука Петтигрю, похороненная в чемодане, зарытом в земле под домом, в котором заперт Снейп.

Голубой кот вскакивает на диван, залезает на Люпина, опрокинутого на спину на полосатых песках нашего острова. Мнет лапами впалую грудь, лезет хвостом в нос, мордой в открытую книгу. В уголках глаз у него грязно, под хвостом тоже, тарахтит, как блэков драндулет в его лучшие времена. Люпин терпеливо ждет, когда можно будет продолжить читать. Чертов кот таскается за Люпиным с самого первого дня, это любовь, определенно, и Люпин не знает, куда от нее деваться. Кот укладывает морду на чинно сложенные лапы, устроившись у Люпина на груди и прижавшись тощей кошачьей задницей Люпину к подбородку.

Ну а мне достается волчонок, с трудом взбирающийся сначала на диванную махину, затем – на меня. Я лежу на животе, занавесив волосами страницы другой книги, скучной книги, без загнутых уголков. Волчонок ложится попрек поясницы, тощее тело его не греет, но давит тяжестью, и я засыпаю.

Засыпаю и вижу кошмар, теперь, когда Люпин в доме, это случается чаще – впервые за смерть я снова вижу страшные сны, как прежде. Мои кошмары не радуют меня разнообразием. Мне всегда снится, что у меня выпадают зубы. Это случается неожиданно, один за другим они осыпаются, от малейшего движения, от малейшего прикосновения языка. Боли нет, только ужас, и я пытаюсь сомкнуть губы так, чтобы ничего не выпало, и чувствую, как они перекатываются на языке, гладкие, крупные, с привкусом крови из размякших десен.

Я был на войне, убивал и умирал, пытал и переносил пытки, я учил Лонгботтома варить Слепящее Зелье.

Но мне снятся зубы.

***

Когда я был маленьким, я, конечно, помогал по дому, как мог. Но было кое-что, что мне нравилось делать больше всего.

– Пойдем, Северус, – говорила мать. Она держала в руках влажный ком, только что выстиранное и отжатое покрывало, или простыню, или пододеяльник. Тяжелый и темный от воды и времени, дрянная ткань, дрянной порошок, разъедающий кожу ее рук. Она прижимала к себе ком, сложив руки кольцом, будто держала ребенка, и говорила: «Давай, поможешь мне». Она знала, что я это люблю.

Мы шли в гостиную. Это была самая просторная комната в доме. Мы шли туда, и брались за концы покрывала. Два у меня, два у нее. Мы смотрели друг другу в лицо. Мама никогда не говорила «три-четыре», или «давай», или «сейчас». Мы просто смотрели друг другу в лицо, и одновременно вскидывали и опускали руки. Серый купол взлетал под потолок, надутый, тяжелый, как бок воздушного шара, тяжелое покрывало, поймавшее воздушный холм, вздыбившееся полусферой. Раз, еще раз, еще – мы делали это синхронно, глядя друг на друга не отрываясь. Раз, еще раз, еще – громко хлопало покрывало, в комнате поднимался ветер, сквозняк, он шевелил наши волосы, нашу одежду, заставлял шуршать и трепетать газетные листы. В комнате пахло ветром. Пахло свободой.

Маленькое бытовое волшебство.

Я не знаю, зачем я рассказываю это Люпину. Может, от скуки я начал деградировать и изменил принципу «уж лучше голодать, чем что попало есть». Не знаю, не знаю, не хочу думать над этим.

Я просто лежу, выброшенный на берег нашего острова, изнываю от жары и рассказываю про это, про ветер в комнате, про секунду полной синхронности.

– Здорово быть заодно, – говорит Люпин, его голос звучит привычно мягко и мечтательно. – Если хочешь, мы тоже можем.

– Мороки много, – отмахиваюсь я вяло, – уж лучше бы вместо всего этого хлама здесь появился один нормальный вентилятор.

– Нет, ты не понял. Почему бы нам не стать заодно.

– Этого не будет, Люпин.

– Почему?

– Потому что этого не будет никогда.

– Я же не предлагаю тебе чего-то невозможного, – хмыкает Люпин, перелистывая страницу. – Давай просто полюбим друг друга.

– О. Ну, тогда другое дело! – отвечаю я. Люпин косится на меня и улыбается.

Твою мать, он серьезно.

***

Спускаюсь по лестнице, обойдя Одиночество Блэка, сидящее на ступеньках. Воздух горячий и спертый, хотя окна все открыты. Кажется, нас стали постепенно поджаривать, как аквариумных рыбок – есть в этом особое коварство, поджаривать рыбок прямо в аквариуме. Пластиковый замок на месте, и стеклянной галькой усеяно дно, и все кажется неизменным, вот только температура с каждым днем на градус выше, до тех пор, пока вода не закипит.

Одиночество встречает меня широкой улыбкой, как обычно, а рядом с ним за столом сидит Люпин. Какого хрена ему надо? Будто он тоже имеет право вставать до рассвета. А я в трусах и одном носке, и явно не готов ко встрече с реальностью в лице бывшего-однокурсника-бывшего-врага-бывшего-коллеги-бывшего-соратника-нынешнего-постояльца Люпина. Он даже не смотрит на меня, читает книжку, задумчиво потягивает туман из моей кружки, и вроде бы не настроен на беседы.

Помню, каким отвратительно бодрым и разговорчивым он был в Хогвартсе, особенно во время завтрака в Большом Зале, когда все мои коллеги пытались открыть глаза, спрятавшись за газетами, а кто-то откровенно дремал.

Обхожу вокруг стола, косясь на Люпина – не поглядывает ли он на меня и мои подштанники поверх книжной страницы? Выгребаю из холодильника миску снега, снежные хлопья придется есть всухомятку, опять закончилась морось. Закрыв холодильник, несколько секунд молча смотрю на дверцу. Там, где прежде был календарь с бесконечными «сегодня», обведенными в кружочки, теперь… ммм… другой календарь.

«Подходящий день для улыбки!»

«Хороший день для новых знакомств!»

«День для подвига!»

«День начищенных ботинок!»

«Лучший день в твоей смерти!»

И все с блестками, с блестками.

Оглядываюсь на Одиночество. Оно широко улыбается.

– Нравится? Тебя же раздражал тот календарь.

– И ты придумало, как исправить положение. Тебе это удалось. Тот календарь меня больше не раздражает.

– Видишь? Мы одна команда! – сияет Одиночество. Гляжу на Люпина – он прячет улыбку в тумане. – Сегодня хороший день для пикника!

Срываю листок и комкаю, на ладонях остаются блестки.

– Ну и зря, – говорит Одиночество. – Я видело, как ты вчера припрятал возникший велосипед-тандем. В самый раз для пикника.

Кажется, я не голоден. Бросаю миску на стол, шагаю к двери. Последний взгляд на Люпина – он по-прежнему углублен в чтение и почти не улыбается.

***

Секс. Никогда не понимал, отчего все так сходят с ума из-за этого. За то время, что я провел здесь, я ни разу не удовлетворял себя и, естественно, не спал ни с кем. И не сказал бы, что сильно из-за этого переживаю.

Я переживал, когда был подростком. Видел отчетливо, что со мной что-то не так. Все кругом как с цепи сорвались, да и эти понимающие кивки: «Ну, в этом возрасте все становятся озабоченными…» Я не стал. Меня не возбуждали ни девочки, ни мальчики. Чувство, наиболее близкое к возбуждению, у меня вызывала похвала, пусть даже скупая и брошенная вскользь. Впрочем, меня хвалили слишком редко, чтобы это стало зависимостью.

Время от времени я занимался мастурбацией, но полученное удовольствие явно не стоило мороки. Уединиться в Хогвартсе было негде, а беспокойство, что кто-нибудь застанет меня в таком виде, мешало сосредоточиться на деле. Но и потом, когда в школе у меня появились личные покои в подземельях, я не видел смысла тратить время на подобную ерунду.

Я многое слышал о естественных мужских потребностях. Неловкие шутки, брошенные вскользь фразы, параграфы учебника по анатомии и физиологии. Но я просто не хотел секса. И стыдился этого – всегда, сколько я себя помню.

Что предлагает Люпин? Стать любовниками? Трахнуть бывшего Мародера – могу поспорить, это здорово раздвинет рамки моего существования! Но если я верно понял его, речь идет не о сексе – по крайней мере, не просто о нем. О чем-то большем. О чем-то сложном. Люпин предлагает слишком много – и требует ровно столько же. Что значит эта его фраза: «полюбить друг друга»? Доверие? Помощь? Понимание? Близость?

Бред.

Я могу не придавать значения соитию, неуклюжему ритуалу распространения семенной жидкости. Но то, что кроется за словами Люпина – это полный абсурд, потому что мы друг другу чужие люди, даже хуже – чужие люди с плохой историей.

По крайней мере, пока я возмущаюсь его самонадеянности, мне не так скучно.

А сам тот факт, что я всерьез обдумываю это предложение…

Не будем об этом.

***

– Послушай, но если… допустим, я говорю – допустим! Если я все же соглашусь, как мы это сделаем?

– Ты согласись, а дальше попробуем, – мирно отвечает Люпин. Он занят – снимает кошачью шерсть с диванной подушки. Кажется, ему абсолютно все равно, что я решу. Кажется, ему тоже скучно.

Или он хорошо притворяется.

Люпин – притворщик по сути своей. Он монстр, но все всегда забывали об этом. Даже я. С его стороны настоящей подлостью было казаться таким добреньким, чтобы раз в месяц оборачиваться чудовищем. Я в этом плане поступал честнее – я никогда не старался казаться хорошим.

Люпин приспособленец. Такие, как он, никогда не бывают одни. Такие, как он, никогда не избавляются от Одиночества. Он так легко ломался и так легко восстанавливался. Каждое полнолуние. После смерти Поттера. После ареста Блэка. После побега Блэка. В школьной учительской. В Визжащей Хижине. На Гриммо. Здесь.

Слишком легко, слишком просто.

– О, хватит, – говорит он, заметив выражение моего лица. – Уже вижу, ты себе ужасов напридумывал. Я ведь не заставляю. Будет, как ты хочешь.

– С чего вдруг такая покорность? – спрашиваю я.

– Просто мне все равно. Меня в любом случае все устраивает.

Вот в это я верю. Закрываю книгу и швыряю ее на пол. Люпин резво лезет за ней. Его Одиночество крутится неподалеку, кусая собственный хвост.

– Если вдруг… чисто теоретически… я соглашусь, то разве Главные не будут против?

– С какой стати им лезть в наши дела? – искренне удивляется Люпин.

– Просто потому, что могут, – у меня большой опыт общения с главными любых видов.

– Знаешь, думаю, они слишком мудры для этого, – серьезно говорит Люпин. Со вздохом сгоняет кота с диванной подушки. – Об этом не беспокойся.

Но я не могу не беспокоиться. С той секунды, как Люпин озвучил свое предложение, мои мысли крутятся беспрерывным тревожным колесом, оставляя борозды. Неужели Главные смогут смириться с подобной дерзостью, творящейся у них под носом? Дело даже не в том, что мы с Люпиным оба мужчины. Дело в том, что решиться на это – полюбить друг друга – слишком рискованно, слишком смело. Это сделает нас недопустимо живыми, а ведь мы умерли. Это сделает нас недопустимо свободными, а ведь мы – заключенные, отбывающие свой срок.

Я думаю об этом без остановки. Жаркое марево полудня сменяется вечерней духотой. Я проваливаюсь в сон и всплываю, шуршит бумажное море у моего левого уха, тарахтит кот, воет волк, напевает себе под нос мое Одиночество, скрипят ступени лестницы, бухает что-то в чулане, скребет изнанку чемодана серебряная рука.

Мне тихо, и я сплю.

Просыпаюсь среди ночи, в полной темноте, один на диване. Рядом никого, прохладный воздух льется в легкие как освобождение, как прощение. До меня вдруг доходит простая вещь: он всего лишь измывается надо мной. Вот в чем причина. Вот где соль, вот где собака зарыта, зарыта и посолена. Всего лишь мерзкая шутка, одна из многих, чуть более неудачная, чуть более неуклюжая, так ведь Люпин никогда не был шутником.

Эта мысль приносит долгожданное успокоение и облегчение. Все так понятно и просто, наконец-то!

С улыбкой на губах я засыпаю.

***

Выхожу из дома в знойный полдень, просто чтобы куда-нибудь уйти из дома. Никогда не думал, что стану бежать от человека, который даже не пытается меня поймать. Люпин не говорит со мной вот уже много сегодня. Его молчание настолько громкое, что я больше не могу его выносить.

Воздух плотный и голубой, как вода. Снизу это, должно быть, красиво смотрится. А здесь – ужасно неудобно, синь забивается в рот и нос, оставляет разводы на коже. Зато можно набрать чернил для отчетов. Этим я и занимаюсь, пока жара не заставляет меня вернуться в дом. По дороге захожу в супермаркет, беру немного снега – и, поддавшись минутному порыву – пакетик сухой зари. Проходя мимо лестницы, киваю Селии – она сидит на своем складном стуле и смачивает лицо льдом. Губы ее воспалились и потрескались, как зацелованная земля пустыни. Селия машет мне рукой, потом показывает на длинную очередь ожидающих души и закатывает глаза. У нее хорошее настроение. Наверняка уже забыла выходку Блэка – возможно, помнила о ней не дольше минуты, пока подправляла размазанную помаду. Здесь никто не хранит обид, здесь не существует прошлого – помимо того, что мы притащили за собой снизу, а у некоторых и оно растерялось в пути. Здесь не существует ничего, кроме сегодня. Наверное, это и значит умереть – жить только сегодняшним днем. «Жить» и «умереть» вообще понятия близкие.

Я, безусловно, не слишком-то в этом преуспел. Мой психоаналитик говорил, я не умею отпускать: людей, воспоминания, вожжи – контроль над ситуацией. Кажется, он именно так и выразился. Возможно, он умер еще в те времена, когда слово «вожжи» было в ходу. В любом случае, он слишком давно не проходил курсы по повышению квалификации, разве я мог верить ему? Впрочем, может, я и цепляюсь к словам. К людям-то я цепляюсь совершенно точно. Прекрасно помню, как не мог – физически не мог – разжать пальцы на плечах Лили, давно уже мертвой и безразличной к моему присутствию. Кажется, в ту секунду это напугало меня даже больше, чем ее смерть: я потерял власть над собственным телом, над собственным голосом – он предавал меня, взвиваясь к потолку, срываясь то на визг, то на вой, заставляя ребенка в колыбели испуганно реветь. Мое тело переживало горе по-своему, оно начало страдать еще до того, как я смог поверить в окончательность произошедшего. Оно справилось со всем этим быстрее, чем душа.

Позже я цеплялся за Альбуса. За подол его мантии цеплялся, и за брошенное когда-то обещание. Однажды цеплялся за его руку, сжимая черные пальцы, несомненно, причиняя боль. Альбус вырывался и смеялся так, будто задыхается. «Полно, Северус, ну что ты – ты же не ребенок!..»

А уж как я цеплялся к Поттеру! Младшему, разумеется. Я не упускал ни единого удобного случая. Я прекрасно это сознаю и очень собой доволен.

Возможно, я реинкарнирую в клеща.

Конечно, меня раздражает, что я не справляюсь с заданием. Возможно, потому такой большой срок – сто лет, которые здесь, где нет времени, могут никогда не закончиться. Остальные приходят и уходят, все мои гости. Даже Мародеры – даже они усвоили урок лучше. Поттер раскидывается своими воспоминаниями направо и налево, Блэк едва может вспомнить имя крестника и совсем забыл его лицо, Петтигрю отдал свое прошлое мне – вывалил кучей, словами и влагой, оставил на хранение. Люпин, хотя и зарос вещами, путешествует налегке; все предыдущие гости к этому времени уже начали бы меня закармливать воспоминаниями и своей болью, словно это я – психоаналитик, привязанный к креслу, в чернильном ошейнике. А Люпин молчит, он безмятежен, он легок. Он пуст.

Вот, вот оно! Теперь я понял. Он пустой, внутри только воздух, он как эти резиновые женщины, которых магглы используют для секса. Он хочет быть использованным. Только не для секса, конечно – или не только для секса. Если у резиновых его коллег дырка между ног, то у Люпина – где-то в районе груди, и он предлагает мне излиться в него, наполнить его скопленной и нерастраченной любовью. Ведь так он сказал? «Полюбить». Вот только с чего он взял, что оно у меня есть, это нерастраченное? С чего он взял, что у меня – выражаясь чисто метафорически – стоит?

Возвращаюсь домой, Люпин спит на диване, лежа ничком. Рядом с ним никого – ни кота, ни Одиночества. Остров действительно необитаем. В доме прибавилось еще вещей – переносной фонарь, два сапога без пары, тусклая медная труба и шуба. Я подхватываю шубу с пола – она тяжелая, пахнет чем-то затхлым – и укрываю Люпина. Шуба темно-коричневого, медвежьего цвета, несуразно большая, поглощает Люпина почти целиком, только голова, вжимающаяся в диванную подушку, остается видна. Я сажусь рядом с диваном, так, чтобы наблюдать за Люпиным. Ведь ему же скучно, он решил проводить на мне эксперименты – отчего бы и мне не последовать его примеру? С каждой минутой лицо Люпина все краснее, над верхней губой появляется испарина, волнистые волосы липнут ко лбу. Люпин хмурится сквозь сон. Мне на него даже смотреть жарко, рубашка давно уже прилипла к телу, пропиталась потом. Люпин ворочается, глухо бормочет что-то сквозь сон, пытаясь скинуть с себя тяжелое и горячее.

Глупо, наверное, но после того случая в Визжащей Хижине я очень злился на Люпина. Прекрасно понимал, что он не имел никакого отношения к жестокой шутке – потому что она была жестокой, прежде всего, по отношению к нему. Понимал, что Люпин ни в чем не виноват, но все равно трясся от злости. Кажется, оттого, что успел углядеть в глазах волка.

Облегчение от права быть волком.

Тогда мне, конечно, было не до того – только растерянность, ступор, даже страх пришел много позже, когда я уже сидел в директорском кабинете. А понимание того взгляда и вовсе ускользало от меня много лет, оно настигло меня уже позже, в один из Пожирательских рейдов, кажется – к тому времени злость на Люпина прошла, но как только я понял, то она вспыхнула с новой силой.

Альбус любил повторять, что мы есть наш выбор. И только то, что мы выбираем, делает нас теми, кто мы есть. У Люпина выбора не было; его лишили права выбирать, но дали взамен куда более ценное право. Право не выбирать. И пока я должен был пробиваться к свету, сражаясь с собой на каждом шагу, и все сильнее запутываясь в непонимании того, зачем мне сдался этот свет, Люпин был тем, кто он есть, потому что не мог иначе. Царский подарок, благословенное проклятие. Вряд ли Люпин был способен оценить его по достоинству, но я – я мог. Наверное, сейчас я размышляю так же, как Петтигрю, когда он повторял пронзительно и завистливо: «Дамблдор разговаривал с тобой! А со мной – нет. Дамблдор разговаривал с тобой!»

Дамблдор разговаривал со мной.

Пожалуй, слишком часто.

Люпин невнятно стонет, ерзает под шубой, под веками шевелятся глазные яблоки. Ему трудно дышать, и мне тоже. Я подбираю книгу, лежащую рядом со мной на полу. Интересно, что читал Люпин, когда меня подвешивали вверх тормашками у озера? Я почти не помню Люпина в тот день, нет, помню только, как кинул взгляд в его сторону на экзамене – светлая макушка с волнистыми волосами, скребущее по пергаменту перо. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он написал экзамен лучше, чем я. Мне не нравилось, что и среди Мародеров был свой «умный» – легче было бы их считать тупой, наглой силой.

А после я помню только лицо Поттера, даже Блэка почти не помню – он маячил где-то позади своего друга. И отчетливо помню Лили, ее глаза, ее губы, скривившиеся от смертельной – в прямом смысле этого слова – обиды. Слово было как яд отсроченного действия, смешалось с кровью. Она действительно была грязнокровкой, я не мог этого изменить, мог притворяться только, что это не имеет значения – но, в конечном счете, это имело значение. Имело.

А Люпин… совсем его не помню. Странно, что я смотрел именно на него, когда все это происходило. Картинка отпечаталась памяти, хотя я даже не сознавал этого. Я не ждал от него помощи или вмешательства – тогда уже знал, что бессмысленно, у него есть право не стараться, кто же таким пренебрежет? Картинка, оставшаяся в памяти, статична, как маггловская фотография. Хотя скорее, Люпин просто не шевелился. Сидел под деревом и читал, вот и все. Наверное, лучше было бы, если бы он закрыл книгу, встал и ушел. Или если бы он кинул хотя бы один взгляд на творящееся рядом – не мог он не слышать смеха и голосов, не мог не заметить, что что-то происходит, ведь собралась приличная толпа. Не могла чертова книжка быть настолько интересной! Спорить готов, глаза его не двигались. И сам он не двигался. Я знаю, я прекрасно знаю, что ему все это было неприятно. Все эти их «шутки» и «шалости». Люпину хотелось бы, чтобы подобных неприятных вещей не происходило, чтобы они не пачкали его. Наверное, мои сопли и жалкие попытки дать отпор портили ему аппетит.

Я вдруг понимаю, что книга трясется в моих руках. Ну надо же. Говорил же, не умею отпускать – точнее, психоаналитик говорил, но какая разница? Суть в том, что я давно уже умер, что я прожил целую жизнь, тысячи уроков, две войны, а до сих пор гоняю по кругу одно и то же воспоминание. Вся моя жизнь – это ломаная прямая, поделенная на отрезки точками. Каждая точка – значимый момент. Встреча с Лили – встреча с Мародерами – похороны матери – волк в Хижине – ссора с Лили – ночь, когда я принял Метку – ночь, когда я предал Лили – ночь, когда предал Волдеморта – ночь, когда они умерли, те, кого я предал… Первый урок Гарри Поттера. Я репетировал всю ночь, ворочаясь в постели. Не реплики – с ними никогда не возникало сложностей, косноязычие – одна из тех болезней, которой я не страдал. Я репетировал злобу, потому что боялся расколоться, выдать что-то не то, что-то лишнее, что-то личное.

Следующая остановка: возвращение Волдеморта. Вспухшая метка на левой руке, воспаленные глаза заплаканного Поттера. Осторожно, двери открываются. И дальше – вспышками в сером потоке – убийство Дамблдора, известие о назначении меня на должность нового директора Хогвартса, последние минуты в Визжащей Хижине… Поезд дальше не идет, поезд сошел с рельсов.

Да уж, оглядываясь назад – не слишком оптимистичная вырисовывается картина; эти болевые точки мигают в памяти, как огоньки на елке, я возвращаюсь к ним снова и снова, и иногда кажется, что жизни между ними не существовало.

Люпин просыпается слишком резко. Он скатывается с дивана кубарем, падает на коленки, с неожиданно громким грохотом. Шуба обернута вокруг него, вплавилась, вросла звериной шкурой. Нельзя забывать, кто он такой. Нельзя забывать об этом, ни ему, ни, в первую очередь, мне. Слишком уж простодушно звучит его предложение «давай полюбим».

Слишком уж заманчиво.

Люпин мечется по комнате, большой, неуклюжий, метет хвостом по полу, вздымая к потолку облака пыли из старого меха. Дергается, испуганно кружится, убегая от своего хвоста, падает на четвереньки и выгибает спину, катится кубарем к моим ногам. Пальцы – худые и растопыренные – зарываются в засаленный медвежий мех, дергают, царапают, ищут застежку. Будто можно расстегнуть и скинуть с плеч то, кем ты являешься.

Потом наваждение проходит. Шуба ворохом падает на пол, Люпин сидит, согнувшись дугой, ходуном плечи, руки, ребра.

Я читаю. Мне безумно увлекательно пялиться в узкие черные строчки типографского текста. Я читаю и не вижу, что творится вокруг.

Книга летит из моих рук, взмахнув крыльями страниц. Люпин скалит зубы, глаза слепые.

– Весело тебе?

– Ну что ты, Ремус, – мягко отвечаю я. – Всего лишь глупая шутка, не принимай близко к сердцу.

– Глупая шутка, – задумчиво повторяет Люпин. – Глупая шутка, – и зачем-то гладит шкуру.

Потом он ложится на спину, вытирает пот над верхней губой. Его плечо касается моего бедра, и я отодвигаюсь.

– Кажется, я понял, в чем дело, – говорит Люпин.

– Правда? Счастливчик. Не каждый здесь может этим похвастаться, – помолчав, добавляю: – Просветишь?

– Просвещу, – соглашается Люпин. – Тебе не дает покоя мое предложение. Ты такой нервный, Северус. Всегда таким был, но сегодня даже слишком. Я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобств, – подумав: – А может, и хотел, – Люпин улыбается, волосы его мокрые от пота. Длинная челка липнет ко лбу, расчерченному тонкими волнами: такое бывает у людей, которые часто удивляются, или изображают удивление. Отпечаток вежливости, улика. – Тебе хочется, чтобы я разозлился и забрал свои слова обратно. Или сделал наоборот. Ты просто хочешь, чтобы это было моим решением. Ты не хочешь выбирать сам.

– Копни чуть глубже, Люпин, и я начну тебе платить за сеансы.

– Не стоит, – он смеется. – В следующей смерти, может. Знаешь, если не хотел решать, так бы и сказал. Все просто, куда проще, чем ты думаешь. Пожалуйста, я могу решить за тебя.

– О, сделай милость! – фыркаю, точнее, пытаюсь. В нос будто тополиный пух забился. И душно, нечем дышать. Проклятая погода.

– Я сделал выбор. Хочу полюбить тебя, – Люпин глядит в потолок, безмятежно улыбается. Точно не он сейчас скакал по комнате, рыча от ужаса. – Думаю, это будет просто.

– Это невозможно.

– Полюбить тебя? – какой невинный тон!

– Сама затея, в принципе, – если проталкивать слова сквозь зубы, зубы могут расшататься. И выпасть. Прямо как в моем кошмаре, в котором я разговариваю с Люпином о возможности отношений между нами, а во рту у меня гроздь белых эмалевых орехов. – Невозможно полюбить, потому что так решил. Весь этот разговор абсурден. Это наивно, Люпин, это детский сад какой-то! Вот ты решил полюбить меня, и что? Что дальше будешь делать?

– Полюблю, – он откровенно насмехается надо мной. – Не знаю, Северус. У меня всегда получалось. Это не будет чем-то новым. Просто выбор объекта в этот раз немного необычный, но ведь у нас с тобой уже был шанс.

– Какой еще шанс?!

– В школе. Когда я устроился на должность профессора Защиты, помнишь?

– При всем желании забыть не смогу…

– Я ведь искренне хотел с тобой подружиться. Понять тебя. Принять тебя. И у меня бы наверняка получилось, если бы ты так отчаянно не сопротивлялся. Но ты сопротивлялся, и я решил – насильно мил не будешь. Вот и не стал тратить на тебя время.

– А теперь у тебя времени предостаточно.

– Да. Более чем.

– Какой ты, оказывается, циничный… но знаешь, что-то подобное я и ожидал от тебя услышать, Люпин. Это так… примитивно.

– Знаешь, как я стал оборотнем?

– О, теперь мы говорим об этом?

– Ну да. Меня обратили в детстве.

– Фенрир Сивый.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Не помню.

– Подслушал, конечно.

– Не помню, – раздражаюсь я. Странно, но его плечо снова прижимается к моему бедру. Люпин не двигался, я бы заметил. Видимо, комната становится меньше.

– Мне было семь с половиной. Он разодрал плечо.

– Сейчас расплачусь…

– Ой, а ведь ты можешь!

– Закрой пасть!

– Смешно, я бы мог ему то же самое сказать. Пасть у него была просто огромной. А вместо этого я повторял: «Не надо, не надо!» – Люпин пищит это жалобным голоском, на лице его ненависть. – Только это и мог. Говорил с ним, как с разумным существом. Знал уже тогда об оборотнях, папа рассказывал, все-таки недалеко от леса жили. И все равно не понимал, что человека в нем тогда не было. И просить бесполезно. Вот и просил. «Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста!» А он жрал кусок моей плоти, который из плеча выгрыз. А потом папа откуда-то взялся, не помню уже, где он был до этого. Помню, что он в волка заклятьем запустил, и я еще разозлился: ведь мы же совсем близко, ведь папа же чуть меня не задел. А потом отключился, – Люпин молчит, глядит в потолок. – А очнулся уже в Визжащей Хижине. Кругом одежда валяется, рядом Джеймс, Сири в образе пса – ему так слаще спалось. Питер тоже под боком. Все вместе. И я, весь вонючий, потный, со щепками под ногтями. Обычное утро. Все тело гудит, голова не варит, в туалет хочется ужасно. Ну, что сейчас об этом обо всем, – Люпин снова замолкает, и я гляжу на него сверху вниз. А он смотрит на потолок, сквозь мое лицо. – Видишь ли, в чем дело, Северус… каждое превращение было одинаковым. Снова лес, снова Фенрир. Те же запахи, те же мысли, та же боль. Один в один. Сири говорил: «Лунатик, не проси ты ее… все равно взойдет, чего уж». Он думал, это я луне – «не надо!!!..»

Люпин закрывает глаза и, кажется, засыпает. Только спустя полчаса произносит задумчиво:

– Вот иногда и кажется – проснусь, а кругом стены Хижины. И как будто ничего не было. Как будто все еще можно прожить по-другому.

– Мне тоже так иногда кажется. Что кончится мой срок, и вот он, следующий уровень. Открою глаза в Визжащей Хижине, начну корчиться, горло рукой зажимать. И война кругом.

Бесшумно подходит кот и вспрыгивает Люпину на живот. Мнет тощее брюхо лапами, укладывается, сгорбив спину. Смотрит на меня, будто я лишний.

И я ухожу разгружать пакеты из супермаркета.

***

– Да ладно, это не сложно.

– Я просто не вижу смысла.

Люпин улыбнулся.

– Ну, это может быть приятно.

– Не думаю.

– Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь!

– Так тебя обычно и подбивали на всякие сомнительные выходки, не так ли, Люпин? К счастью, я не такой внушаемый.

– Это не сомнительная выходка. Тебе никакого вреда не будет, честно. Просто сегодня станет немного счастливее.

– Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, Люпин!

– Не о себе. О любви. О приятельских отношениях. О симпатии. Ты мне симпатичен.

– Да? С каких это пор?

– Не помню. Кажется, когда я в первый раз увидел тебя взрослым. Хотя ты и редко таким бываешь… брось, Северус, всего лишь поцелуй.

– Ты зубы чистил?

Он смеется.

– Умеешь ты создать нужную атмосферу!

– Это глупо.

– Ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть глупым. Или делать глупости. Или целоваться.

– Ты сказал, от меня ничего не потребуется. Сказал, что сам отвечаешь за свой выбор, и не будешь меня заставлять.

– Ну так я и не заставляю. Я упрашиваю. Канючу. Ною. Наверное, лучше бы не спрашивать разрешения, а просто взять и поцеловать – но ведь тогда ты стукнешь меня по носу.

– Непременно.

– Или по зубам.

– Обязательно.

– Можно, я хотя бы поцелую твою руку?

– Что? Зачем тебе это, Люпин?

– Я просто хочу что-нибудь поцеловать. Такое настроение.

– Вот теперь ты ведешь себя как ребенок!

– Странные же у тебя представления о детях, Северус.

– Мне больше нравилось, когда ты молчал.

– Неправда.

– Да. Неправда.

Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга. Заря, растворенная в талом снеге, маревом кружится в чашке, отбрасывает розовые блики на наши лица. Пахнет подснежниками и чем-то еще. Может, кремом для рук. Не знаю.

Губы у Люпина мягкие и медленные. Упруго толкаются в запястье, слегка раскрываются, намочив кожу.

– Вот и все. Не так уж и страшно, правда, Северус?

– Прекрати со мной так разговаривать.

– Как?

– Ты понял.

Он смеется. Пьет зарю, прикрывая глаза – солнце вспыхивает под веками, и Люпин прячет, думает, я не замечу. Чертов притворщик.

Приспособленец. Приспособился к смерти, умер надежней и верней, чем все мы. Продвинулся в общей игре дальше, чем любой из нас мог бы надеяться. Может, его вообще здесь нет. Может, здесь нет меня.

– Я просто не люблю бессмысленности, Люпин. Я работал учителем много лет, мне ее хватило. Не понимаю, к чему нам затевать все это – теперь. Когда все уже закончилось. Когда слишком поздно. Мы ведь умерли, ты и я. Все это не имеет значения. Нас нет.

– Альбус мне говорил: мы есть то, что мы выбираем. Если ты выбираешь такой взгляд на вещи, то я могу только посочувствовать. Лично я не вижу разницы. Ты чувствуешь. Ты думаешь. Ты движешься. Ты сомневаешься. Ты работаешь, ты ставишь чайник, ты разговариваешь. Все эти формальности… умер-жив. Зверь-человек. Добрый-злой. Какая разница, что написано на твоем ярлыке, если ты сам знаешь правду?

– А если правды не существует вовсе?

– Тогда тем более не о чем переживать. Даже если мы с тобой спим, или лежим бесчувственные в гробу, или на поле боя, и все это – сон, последняя вспышка в мозгу, испытание перед переходом в иной мир… мгновение или вечность… что с того? Ты можешь провести ее вместе с кем-то. Или можешь остаться один, среди всей этой толпы Одиночеств. Можешь бояться или наслаждаться моментом. Все зависит от тебя. Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

– Ладно. Ладно, ладно, уговорил, Люпин. Черт с тобой. Ладно, давай попробуем.

Ладно.

***

Это похоже на чихание. Ну да, может быть, сравнение не самое лучшее – но уж какое есть. С той минуты, как вступает в силу наш устный договор, все сразу же меняется. Этого следовало ожидать, говорю я себе; следовало, но я все равно не ожидал. Не думал, что мне будет настолько неловко.

Это похоже на чихание. В том смысле, что стоит кому-то сказать «будь здоров», если ты только собрался чихнуть – уже ни за что не получится. А если чихать нельзя, недопустимо, ни в коем случае – то в носу тут же щекочет.

Это состояние за секунду до чиха – дыхание перехватывает, рот приоткрыт, на глазах мутная пелена, и они закрываются сами собой, и не то в переносице, не то в груди свербит ощущение «почти-произошедшего»…

Очень похоже на поцелуй.

– Ты чихнул мне в рот.

У нас не слишком ладится с поцелуями; Люпин говорит, ничего страшного. Это не главное, считает он. На вопрос «Что же тогда главное?» принимается оглядывать комнату, будто где-то среди прибывающего хлама должно быть то самое, с флажком «главное».

На улице плавится воздух, слезает лохмотьями кожа, ступени лестницы оплыли древесной смолой. Главные молчат, но ходят слухи, что объявлено особое положение. Небеса растекаются в разные стороны, и это не конец света, конечно, но довольно неприятно. Возможно, нас куда-нибудь эвакуируют, может быть даже, на шлюпках. Мне снились шлюпки прошлой ночью – одна за другой они скользили вниз по ступеням, куда-то к солнцу, которое пылало в конце тоннеля. А может, это было адское пламя. Я не успел разобраться, потому что проснулся от страшного грохота – кот обрушил башню из кастрюль, пытаясь забраться на нее. Кастрюли повлекли за собой другие разрушения, в частности, вторая башня из старых фетровых шляп, надетых одна на другую, рассыпалась по полу.

Вещей все больше, и мы с Люпиным порой избавляемся от них, выкидывая из окон. Дверь завалена, но будь даже к ней доступ, нам следовало бы забаррикадироваться. Жара ломится в дом, как гость наглый, но не потерявший остатки совести: в дверь, но не в окна.

От жары, от недостатка кислорода, от тесноты и от расписаний и графиков, развешенных по всему дому моим Одиночеством, я начинаю сходить с ума. Позволяю Люпину больше, чем при любых других обстоятельствах. Мы стреляем в пластинки из театрального холостого ружья, приманиваем ветер, встряхивая саваны и простыни, выстраиваем целые города из вонючих флаконов из-под духов, чернильниц и костяшек домино, а потом с большим удовольствием их разрушаем. Пару дней назад мы даже танцевали – хотя оба не имеем ни малейшего представления, как это нужно делать. Мы шатались по комнате, натыкаясь на стены из хлама, а между нами была медвежья шуба. Люпин положил ее тяжелые рукава мне на плечи, а сам сжал пальцами мои бока, я пытался обхватить руками и шубу, и Люпина, но не мог. Это было ужасно неудобно и ужасно глупо, но почему-то весело.

Люпин все норовит прикоснуться ко мне; пока что мы спим раздельно, но зато Люпин то и дело берет меня за руку, или прижимается плечом, или обнимает. Я неловко застываю, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, какая реакция от меня требуется, и на какую я способен. Не выбрав, что же мне все-таки делать – оттолкнуть его или прикоснуться тоже – я просто пережидаю, когда это закончится. Люпин никак это не комментирует. Только однажды он сказал, будто зачитал страницу из своих мемуаров: «Джеймс не понимал этих телячьих нежностей, а Сири любил обниматься. Наверное, он просто уверенней себя чувствовал, уверенней распоряжался своим телом. Он постоянно на мне вис, или подходил сзади, когда я делал домашнюю работу, и обхватывал руками живот, а подбородок утыкал в плечо. У него был чудовищно острый подбородок, и еще он наваливался всем телом, так, что спина сразу затекала, и перо оставляло кляксы на пергаменте. Обниматься с ним было больно и неудобно, но я стеснялся сказать».

Я не стесняюсь, если Люпин намекал на это. Просто я все еще в некотором недоумении по поводу того, на что подписался, что я вообще творю. Ничего страшного не происходит – здесь Люпин не соврал, но я знаю наверняка, что потом мне стыдно будет вспоминать это время, эту блажь. Эту слабость.

Календаря у нас больше нет, так что я не знаю, какое сейчас сегодня. Главные со мной не связывались, и работы пока что нет. К старику я тоже не ходил, предположив, что он все равно в отъезде. Кота кормить нечем, мне перед ним стыдно, так что я его избегаю. Одиночество чувствует себя одиноким и днями напролет просиживает с Одиночеством Поттера в чулане. Иногда к ним спускается Одиночество Блэка.

Все эти дни в моей жизни есть только Люпин. Он умудрился замусорить собой мое существование удивительно быстро.

***

В один из дней я предлагаю Люпину сыграть. Эта игра могла бы стать моим жизненным кредо, хотя Альбус верил, что все как раз наоборот. Я предлагаю это Люпину, наполнив до краев наши стаканы зарей. Отлично прочищает мозги, прав был старик.

– Что за игра? – спрашивает Люпин, привалившись к прохладному боку старого пианино. Люпин раздет до пояса, или наполовину одет, это уж зависит от взгляда на вещи. Голая грудь его блестит от пота, я таращусь на белые полосы, прочерченные на левом плече. Не верится, что волк и правда выгрыз кусок плоти – кожа гладкая и ровная, только полоски аккуратными бороздами спускаются наискосок к грудине, будто нарисованные крохотными граблями на песке настольного японского сада.

– Игра «я никогда», – отвечаю, заметив насмешливый взгляд Люпина. Понимаю, что слишком долго молчал и смотрел; теперь все наоборот. Говорю, не глядя: – Правила простые, так что даже человек твоего интеллектуального уровня поймет. Надо говорить о чем-то, чего ты никогда не делал. Если твой противник не может тем же похвастаться, то должен сделать глоток из своей посудины. Побеждает тот, кто заставляет соперника выпить все до дна.

– О, думаю, это будет интересно, – Люпин говорит это «учительским» тоном, что совершенно не вяжется с его голой грудью и расслабленной позой.

– Тогда я начну. Я никогда не превращался в чудовище.

– Вот так вот сразу! – смеется Люпин, подносит кружку к губам. Глоток. – Я никогда не преподавал зельеварение.

– Это скучно, Люпин, – отпиваю немного зари, – ты способен на большее. Добавь изобретательности.

– В следующий раз – обязательно.

– Увидим. Что ж… я никогда не хотел мужчину в сексуальном плане.

– В сексуальном плане, – ворчит Люпин, – даже здесь тебе нужен план… – он обхватывает стакан пальцами, губы его подрагивают – не то улыбка, не то что-то другое. – За тебя! – большой глоток.

– Это уже интересно. И когда же ты впервые…

– Ну нет, у нас здесь не «правда или вызов», – качает головой Люпин. – Хотя… в общем-то, я могу тебе рассказать. Это случилось через несколько лет после смерти Джеймса и Лили. Я жил в Уэймуте, делил квартиру с двумя соседями – парень и девушка. У каждого из них были свои заморочки, в смысле – они тоже в некотором роде относились к магическому миру, но не были магами.

– Оборотни?

– Не-а.

– Темные существа? Вампиры, ты хочешь сказать?

– Это уже не важно, Северус. Суть в том, что… это были на самом деле неплохие годы.

– И что же потом случилось?

Люпин мрачнеет.

– Скажем так: все пошло наперекосяк, и мне пришлось уехать.

– Из-за того, что ты влюбился в своего соседа?

– Нет, что ты… с этим все было в порядке. Он даже не догадывался; мне хватало просто смотреть на него, общаться с ним. Иногда я фантазировал о том, как он мог бы отреагировать, если бы я рассказал… но знаешь, я не жалею, что сохранил это в секрете. Зато теперь у меня остались светлые воспоминания, не испорченные… его реакцией, – Люпин натянуто улыбается. – Итак, я никогда… никогда не спал с Нарциссой Малфой.

Недоуменно поднимаю брови.

– Как и я.

– Хм… – Люпин кивает каким-то своим мыслям. – А ведь ходили слухи…

– Я никого не обращал.

Люпин разводит руками, и снова наши стаканы нетронуты.

– Значит, тебе удалось этого избежать? Поразительно.

– Однажды я был очень близок.

– Да, я помню.

– Ну конечно ты помнишь, – качает он головой. Обводит пальцем ободок чашки. – Я никогда не убивал своего отца.

В горле пересыхает.

– Такие слухи тоже ходили?

– Да, – прямой взгляд. Несколько секунд мы напряженно глядим друг на друга, затем Люпин расслабляется. – Что ж…

– Я никогда не боялся смерти.

– Не может быть такого.

– Может.

Люпин тянется к кружке.

– А как насчет чужой смерти?

Пьем оба.

– Я никогда не боялся летать.

Мне хочется ударить Люпина. Щеки краснеют, и в комнате еще жарче. Под его насмешливым взглядом я подношу чашку к губам. Отхлебнув, произношу:

– Я никогда по-настоящему не хотел смерти Блэку.

Слова оглушают, как щелчок, как выстрел, как звук пощечины. Все-таки, я его ударил. Люпин горбится, прикрывает веки. Молча делает глоток.

– Когда… – хрипло говорит он, – когда я только узнал, что случилось… про Джеймса и Лили… и про Питера…

– У нас здесь не «правда или вызов», – обрываю я его резко. Люпин вскидывает на меня глаза. Потом выдыхает. Его рука тянется к моему лицу, и взгляд настолько страдающий, что я не делаю попыток отвернуться. Люпин гладит мою щеку, поднимается пальцами до виска, отведя в сторону прядь волос.

– Спасибо, – говорит он тихо, и я не могу понять, за что.

– Твоя очередь, – сухо напоминаю я. Люпин роняет руку на колени. Наши чашки стоят так близко, что розовая капля на ободке люпиновской чашки сползает по выпуклому боку, и оставляет влажный след на моей посудине.

– Я никогда не катался на велосипеде, – беззаботно говорит он.

– Что? Ты лжешь!

– Клянусь тебе! Ни разу! Я даже не знаю, как этой штукой управлять!

Он смеется, и я смеюсь тоже, непонятно, зачем – может, просто разряжая спертый воздух, прогоняя напряжение из тела. Делаю глоток.

– Я никогда не крал, – гляжу, как Люпин тянется к чашке. – В самом деле?!

Люпин прячет глаза.

– Вообще-то, мне очень стыдно за тот раз. Не знаю даже, что на меня нашло. Это было, когда я еще учился в школе, на летних каникулах. Неподалеку от дома у нас есть остановка, там изредка проходят автобусы, везут в город. Однажды я ждал один такой, а рядом со мной на скамейке сидела девушка с книгой. Она читала, между нами был пакет… ну, такой плотный полиэтиленовый белый пакет, как сейчас помню. С какой-то надписью или эмблемой – это уже точно не скажу, но помню, что он был таким, не из шуршащих… – Люпин чешет подбородок, смахивает капельку пота. – И в пакете тоже были книги. Я стянул ту, что лежала сверху. Как раз подошел автобус, девушка села в него, захватив пакет. И все это – не открываясь от чтения. Наверное, она заметила пропажу гораздо позже. А я остался на скамейке, с книжкой, которую не знал, куда девать. Знаешь, я так сам себе удивился – ну, что сделал это. И мне было стыдно нести книгу домой. Так что я прочитал ее прямо там, на остановке, от корки до корки. Последние страницы уже совсем в темноте дочитывал, еле буквы разбирал. Потом спрятал у колодца за домом. Так ни разу больше и не доставал, хотя и не забыл, конечно. До сих пор не понимаю, что меня заставило украсть ее.

– Интересная книга хотя бы?

Люпин пожимает плечами.

– Я так торопился ее прочитать, что не запомнил ни строчки. Ни единой. Даже примерно о чем написано было, сказать не могу.

– Странности какие-то.

– Это точно.

Люпин ерзает, сдвигаясь. Там, где он прислонялся к гладкой стенке пианино, мутный след. Наверняка стенка эта теплая, как человеческое тело. Люпин машет рукой, страдальчески морщит лоб.

– И ни единого вентилятора. Слишком жарко, чтобы играть, Северус. Пора заканчивать.

– Так заканчивай, – пожимаю плечами. Люпин долго глядит на мою чашку с плескающейся на дне зарей, потом тихо говорит:

– Я никогда… Северус, слышишь, я никогда не желал тебе зла.

Допиваю залпом. Люпин молчит. Он как риторический вопрос – никогда не требует ответов.

Встаю, пошатнувшись – от жары кружится голова. На языке еще остается сладковато-свежий привкус зари.

– И чтобы уж сравнять счет, Люпин… я никогда не играл в эту игру честно.

Ухожу, не оборачиваясь.

***

Ночью ко мне в постель запрыгивает кот. Это впервые за все время его пребывания в доме. Сегодня я выбрался на окраину за тучами – кожа сходила с тела вместе с потом, внутри все кипело и бурлило, как зелье в котле. Удалось набрать совсем мало, туч сейчас нигде не найдешь, только синева и зной, развешенный на веревках, полосующий воздух, как нотный стан. Зной липкий и мутно-пленчатый, так и норовит залететь в легкие со вздохом. Тучи, когда я их принес, совсем размякли и стекали сквозь пальцы. Люпин принялся суетиться вокруг меня, что было почти приятно – выгреб весь снег из холодильника и наполнил им ванну, куда я с величайшей осторожностью опустил свое изжаренное тело. К вечеру боль утихла, и я снова смог дышать. Кот моего приступа героизма не оценил и тучи жрать не стал. Наглая тварь.

Впрочем, в такую жару есть не хочется никому. Люпин питается книгами, как я понимаю.

Пока лежал в ванной, пришло Одиночество, село на краешек и долго смотрело на меня. Но не сказало ни слова, за что я был практически благодарен. Наверное, так и должно поступать идеальное одиночество: быть молчаливым свидетелем болезни и здравия.

Ну а ночью приходит кот. Не знаю, как он пробрался через нагромождения, горы, баррикады вещей, не знаю, как открыл тяжелую дверь – иногда мне чудится, он проходит сквозь двери. И уж точно не знаю, чего ему от меня надо, потому что гладить я его не собираюсь. Мы друг друга терпим, но не более – так я ему и заявляю, строго глядя в глаза. Кот переступает через скомканное на полу у кровати одеяло, одним мягким прыжком возносится на кровать и ложится мне на ноги, чуть выше колен. Он горячий, и бока его раздуваются, как меха в кузнице. Я закрываю глаза, но даже сквозь сомкнутые ресницы вижу фосфорное свечение звериных глаз.

Как только начинаю опрокидываться в сон, как когтистая лапа бьет по ноге, идеально сохраняя баланс: не так сильно, чтобы я разозлился и прогнал животное, но достаточно, чтобы животное прогнало сон.

– Иди ты… к Люпину, – обессилено ворчу я, задыхаясь в темноте спальни. Мне кажется, что на простыне останется мокрое пятно в форме моего тела. Кот еще полночи сторожит мой сон, так, будто сидит у норки, и не позволяет мыши пробраться в пустую комнату моей головы.

А с рассветом я, устав прогонять кота к Люпину, понимаю бесполезность своей затеи: Люпин приходит сам. Скрипит половица, высокий темный силуэт над моей кроватью – будто картинка из детства.

– Не спишь? – удивляется Люпин. – И ты здесь? – это коту.

– Нет. И да, – отвечаю за обоих. – А ты…

– А я сплю, скорее всего, – шепчет он. Забирается на мою постель, чуть не придавив меня и согнав недовольного кота к изножью кровати. – Можно? – говорит он.

– Ну, это же твой сон… – бормочу, закрывая глаза. Рука Люпина гладит мой живот, плавно опускаясь все ниже. Сам он старается сделать так, чтобы мы не соприкасались телами – и без того слишком жарко. Но его ладонь легкая и почти прохладная. Это приятно, мысли путаются, и я падаю в сон. Сквозь полудрему догоняет удовольствие, тянущее, долгое.

Просыпаюсь, лежа рядом с Люпиным. Мы оба лежим на спине, плечо к плечу, рука к руке. Мизинцы касаются. Люпин спит, повернув ко мне голову, рот приоткрыт, ресницы сверху совсем рыжие. Лицо кажется незнакомым, как обычно случается с лицами спящих.

Несколько минут разглядываю его, не чувствуя ни раздражения, ни неловкости, ни какого-нибудь там запредельного счастья. Просто человек в моей постели. Рядом. Спит.

Доверчиво приоткрыв рот.

Пару минут позволяю себе пофантазировать на тему: почему нельзя спать с открытым ртом рядом с зельеваром. Мысли глупые и как будто из прошлой жизни.

Потом смотрю на наши ноги. Его левая ступня и моя правая, рядом, как две ноги одного человека. Впрочем, это был бы не самый гармоничный человек, думается мне; слишком уж мы с Люпиным различаемся, даже наши ступни. У Люпина большой палец широкий и короткий, да и остальные кажутся почти круглыми; у меня же пальцы на ногах длинные, как у обезьяны, которой нет разницы, чем хватать.

Хочется смеяться, хочется громко удивляться, какие же мы с ним чужие люди. Притворяемся любовниками, играем со вкусом, но время от времени наваливается осознание того, до чего же мы посторонние друг другу. Плечо к плечу, рука к руке. Сторона к стороне, как два дома – мой дом стоит на отшибе, и вот появился новый, и места в нем хватит для всего этого хлама. Неправильно лежать с ним рядом, неловко дотрагиваться, и все хочется извиниться или спросить разрешения.

Не делаю ни того, ни другого, наваливаясь сверху, распластавшись всем телом, как злосчастная шуба. Пусть попробует скинуть. Пусть найдет застежку, хамелеон, приспособленец – скинет и это, когда придет время идти дальше.

Люпин открывает глаза, улыбается, смущенно облизнув сухие губы. Язык нежно-розовый от зари, нежно, нежно-розовый. Руки Люпина смыкаются у меня за спиной.

***

Это глупая затея. Я знаю.

– Это глупая затея, – говорит мне Люпин. Он сидит, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и пытается смастерить вентилятор из шляпы, вешалки и юлы.

– Заткнись, – я пытаюсь протащить велосипед-тандем по узкому лестничному пролету.

– Серьезно, Северус… я бы предпочел остаться дома, – качает он головой. – На самом деле, я очень скучный и занудный. Мне нравится, когда все идет своим чередом, знаешь? Тихие вечера, спокойная жизнь. Или смерть. Главное, чтоб спокойная.

Велосипед дребезжит и выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится на части. В два раза длиннее, чем нужно, он все время норовит завалиться набок, и я вцепляюсь в перекладину так крепко, что на ладонях остаются чешуйки ржавчины. Мы с велосипедом замираем у двери.

– Так ты идешь или нет? – агрессивно спрашиваю я, сминая раму пальцами.

– Иду, конечно, – улыбается Люпин.

Мы выходим в дрожащее марево. Синева как желе, забивает нос и рот, оглушительно тихо.

– О Меееерлин… – стонет Люпин, мгновенно обгорая.

– Быстрей, – командую я, хватаю Люпина за запястье и волоку за собой. Велосипед тащу свободной рукой. Со всем этим балластом добираюсь до Лестницы в считанные секунды, подталкиваемый волной жара в спину. Люпин пыхтит, шаркает ногами и приглушенно ругается.

Лестница расплылась-растеклась-растаяла, ни перил, ни ступенек – теперь нет ничего, только крутой спуск, горка, трамплин.

– Нет, – говорит Люпин с ужасом и восхищением, и я не пойму, чего в его голосе больше. Люпин смотрит на меня, широко распахнув глаза, капельки пота на верхнем веке, в складках.

– Да ты чокнулся, – говорит Люпин, когда запрыгиваю на велосипед. Дребезжащая жестянка, ржавый скелет, жалкая пародия на великолепный мотоцикл проклятого Блэка.

– Ты садишься или нет? – спрашиваю, сжав руль.

– Сажусь, конечно, – смеется Люпин. Его смех раскален, лопается, как электрическая лампочка. Этот отдаленный грохот – не гнев Главных, не предупреждение. Это всего лишь где-то кто-то забыл снять чайник, полный грома, с плиты.

– Что мне нужно делать? – спрашивает Люпин меня на ухо. Я бы мог ответить ему: «Держись покрепче», но он и сам догадался. Его грудь растеклась по моей спине, его руки взяли в кольцо мое туловище. От него пахнет распущенными свитерами и битым стеклом. – Разве нам не нужны лямки?

Нам не нужны лямки.

Я отталкиваюсь ногами от поверхности неба, и в следующий момент мы несемся вниз.

Мы несемся вниз.

Мы несемся вниз, подпрыгивая на ребрах непереваренных ступенек.

Мы несемся вниз, набирая скорость.

Руки Люпина сжимаются так крепко, горячий сухой ветер выжигает глаза и стирает кожу, и я кричу, а в следующий момент это превращается в вопль свободы и эйфории, потому что я отпускаю руль и расставляю руки в стороны. Становится прохладнее, штанины хлопают, как паруса или простыни, велосипедная цепь скрипит, цепь, которая обвивала наши лодыжки, рассыпается звеньями и катится за нами по трамплину к жизни.

– ДА!!!! – кричу я, да, согласен, я согласен.

– Уууууууу! – воет Люпин, выплевывает мои волосы, лезущие ему между губ.

Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее! Подскакиваем на кочках! Наматываем на переднее колесо облака! Не трогаем педали! Кричим, кричим, кричим!!!

– Северус! – Люпин задыхается и смеется, целует меня за ухом, его руки надежно держат меня, как ремни безопасности. Мы несемся как ненормальные, под веками мелькают желтые пятна, желтые и черные, будто мы едем под деревьями, и солнце светит в просветы между листьями, будто мы едем по длиннющей аллее, я слышу гудки машин, мы нарушаем все правила движения, мы нарушаем все правила самим фактом движения, мертвые не танцуют, мертвые не движутся, мертвые не живут… Я слышу гудки машин, но мне наплевать, мы поймали зеленую волну, Люпин защищает мою спину, я защищаю его грудь, мы поймали волну – радио, шепот и шуршание, старая музыка, забытая, знакомая, когда-то любимая. Пахнет жареной картошкой, пахнет хвоей, пахнет краской, землей, морем, мокрой известкой, пахнет хлебом и шерстью, пахнет кожей, пахнет теплой кожей кого-то близкого.

Велосипед подпрыгивает под нами, пытается стряхнуть, в истеричном ужасе скрипит переднее колесо.

Быстрее, быстрее! Мой рот полон крика. Мои ноздри полны воздуха, голова полна ветра. Пустоты больше нет, ей внутри не осталось места.

Полный восторг.

Полный пиздец.

Авария.

***

– Он умер, – говорю я, пиная дверь.

Из-за двери мне долго ничего не отвечают, будто там никого нет. Но я знаю, что это неправда. Старик никогда не покидал дома. Он ни разу не выходил. Я просто поддерживал его игру, принося пустые конверты и слушая о странствиях.

Все эти его подарки… все эти его чертовы подарки, они сыпались на меня, как сыпались вещи из Люпина. Словно мое тело наконец-то хоронят, и земля, сыплющаяся на меня, приобретает форму старого горна и сушилки для белья.

– Хватит притворяться! – кричу я, дверь трясется, и кажется – вот-вот не выдержит, упадет, а вслед за ней и весь дряхлый дом осыплется. – Я знаю, что ты там… я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Он умер!

Тихий голос из щели для писем:

– Жалко.

– Жалко, черт возьми! С какой стати? С какой стати он умер?! Здесь! Никто не умирает здесь! Этого просто не бывает!

– Ну, это же кот, – тяжелый вздох. – Девять жизней. Девять смертей. Все справедливо.

Опускаюсь на крыльцо. Крыша плавится и капает на ступеньки с тихим звуком:

Шлеп.

Шлеп.

Мне уже не жарко. Внутри мерзлота, которой я заразился, дотронувшись до дохлого животного.

– Справедливо, – повторяю я. – А по отношению ко мне – справедливо?

Нас выкинуло к порогу нашего дома. Велосипед свернулся колесом, багажник застрял между рогов руля. Велосипедный Уроборос. Лестница вниз, ведущая наверх. Побег? Помилуйте, мы просто развлекались. «Ты в порядке?» – спросил Люпин, вытирая песок со своей щеки. Я кивнул. «Ты тоже это чувствовал?» Я снова кивнул. «Спасибо», – сказал он мне. Мы открыли дверь и нашли кота. Он лежал на пороге, вытянувшись во всю длину. Шерсть казалась искусственной, как у игрушки.

– Ты мог хотя бы предупредить? Он был старым?

– Не знаю, – беззаботно отвечает старик. – Может быть, и старым. Я его почти не знал.

– Зачем тогда всучил его мне? Догадывался же… понимал, что я к нему… привыкну. Я не хотел, чтобы он умирал.

– Но он должен был, – тихо говорит старик, голос его бесконечно усталый. – Коты так устроены. Они умирают. Даже если ты к ним привык.

Больше нам говорить не о чем, и мы молчим. Наконец я встаю.

– Ты больше не придешь сюда, – грустно говорит старик.

– Не в ближайшее время. Мне надо подумать. Потом, может, и навещу тебя. Снусмумрик.

Он смеется, доволен, что я использовал это его имя. И когда он говорит следующую фразу, в голосе его еще звучит эхо смеха.

– Думаю, больше не придешь. Одна птичка мне на хвосте принесла, что ты уже созрел для следующего уровня. Скоро твой срок заканчивается.

– Нет. Это не так, – качаю головой. – Главные сказали, еще не скоро.

– Ну, если Главные… – снова смеется старик. Когда я спускаюсь по ступенькам, он начинает кашлять. Я слышу, как он бормочет вполголоса: – Проклятая жара…

***

Наконец-то работа. Не думал, что могу соскучиться по этому – по всему этому; люди вокруг меня, дождливое утро, стена дождя за окном. Мы в местной часовне, совсем маленькой, похожей на белую свечку, воткнутую в праздничный кекс. Женщина в плаще с поднятым воротником сложила руки на коленях, робеет в тишине и полумраке главного зала. Ее сын бегает по проходу, оставляя грязные следы на каменном полу.

– Мы давно живем вместе, – говорит мужчина, светлые глаза, тонкие губы, виноватый взгляд. Мне все равно. Я здесь не для того, чтобы обвинять. Открываю ежедневник, утыкаюсь острием карандаша – так и не сумел перейти на эти ужасные автоматические ручки. Постукиваю по бумаге, отсчитывая секунды, пока мужчина мямлит и бормочет. – И вот решили… давно надо было, но раньше не было денег, да и так быстро все получилось… – он берет женщину за руку, и она улыбается, сдувая мокрую челку со лба. – Хотим, чтобы все было, как следует. Знаете, все эти штуки… – он беспомощно машет в сторону моего ежедневника: чистый лист, точка от карандаша – точная точка, раз за разом стучу в одно и то же место. Мысли мои далеко, где-то над уровнем неба.

– Цветы, и свечи, и бокалы на тонких ножках, – говорит женщина, глядя на своего будущего мужа.

– И ленты, и приглашения, и фотоальбом, – подхватывает он, улыбаясь.

– И букет, и ковровая дорожка, и музыка…

– И торжественные речи, и сервиз в подарок, и жестянки за машиной…

– И длиннющая фата…

– И рис…

– И танцы, и музыка…

– Музыку ты уже называла.

– Много музыки, – смеется она, тянется, чтобы поцеловать своего мужчину.

– Это все можно устроить, – сообщаю я сухо. Мысли мои уже работают в нужном направлении, послушные, послушные мысли. Заказать цветы, пригласить оркестр, напечатать приглашения – я сотрудничаю с небольшой типографией на окраине Лондона, правда, не знаю, сколько здесь прошло лет с тех пор, как я делал последний заказ. Но это все можно устроить, и я устрою, конечно. Сколько бы это времени ни заняло. Думаю, понадобится много, много времени. Надо ведь, чтобы все было идеально.

Это же моя работа.

– Помнишь? – говорит женщина полушепотом. – Твой дурацкий граммофон…

– Да, – он улыбается куда-то ей в щеку, прикрыв глаза. – И ты все время наступала мне на ноги.

– Я даже себе наступала, – хохочет она, потом хмурится, закусив губу. – Черт.

– Что?

– Я… я хочу выйти за тебя.

Он все улыбается.

– Сегодня.

– Сегодня?

– Сегодня, да. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас.

– Ты уверена?

– О, черт, – повторяет она нервно, это слово в сводах часовни разносится глухим эхом. – Не хочу ждать. Мы же здесь. Мы оба здесь.

– Это невозможно, – говорю я торопливо, – еще ничего не готово. Могут потребоваться месяцы.

– Не хочу месяцы…

– Зачем вы меня позвали?

– Простите, – говорит мужчина. – Простите…

Женщина шепчет ему:

– Подумай только: ты, я, эта часовня… мы можем выйти уже как муж и жена. Подумай!

– У меня сейчас сердце выпрыгнет.

– Так не делается, – говорю я хрипло. – Вас сейчас никто не обвенчает.

– Я поговорю со священником, – вскакивает мужчина. Церковная скамья скрипит. Он выбегает в боковую дверь, мы с женщиной остаемся в полной тишине, глядим на мальчика, прыгающего по каменной плитке, с квадрата на квадрат. В детстве я тоже так играл. Если наступишь на стык или трещину – конец игре.

Конец.

– Это все немного неожиданно, – говорит женщина. – Я… я не знаю, почему, но я не хочу больше ждать. Я просто чувствую, понимаете? Это мой день. Наш день!

– Вы совершаете ошибку.

Она закрывает глаза, улыбается и трогает пальцем свою улыбку, словно хочет запомнить на ощупь. Я поднимаюсь.

– Нет! Не уходите, – она хватает меня за рукав. – Нам нужны два свидетеля. Тедди! – поворачивается она в сторону мальчика. – Тедди! Иди сюда!

– Я не свидетель, я распорядитель, – говорю я, пытаясь вырваться, но почему-то не могу сделать ни шага. Это моя работа. Мое задание. Ее Одиночество.

– Пожалуйста! – говорит женщина. – Вы… о! Вы не одолжите мне карандаш?

– Что?

Она засовывает мой карандаш за ухо.

– Что-то, взятое взаймы, – лукаво улыбается мне. Я ненавижу эту женщину. – Теперь… что-то голубое… как удачно, правда? – она поправляет воротник своего голубого плаща.

– Все отлично! – появляется мужчина, смотрит на нас так, будто сам себе не верит. – Он согласился. Нас обвенчают.

– Вам повезло, что середина недели, – улыбается седой священник, выходя вслед за мужчиной. – И такой дождь. Здесь совсем никого нет, и никто не будет возражать против маленькой церемонии, – Он глядит на сияющие лица будущих супругов. – Так крепко любите, не так ли?

– Но ты уверена, – бормочет мужчина, взяв невесту за руку. – Платье и все такое…

– Мишура, – отмахивается она. – Но мне нужно что-то старое и что-то новое.

– Что? Ах, вот ты о чем. Я… я хотел показать тебе вечером…

Он лезет в карман. Твою мать, он лезет в карман и вытаскивает длинную коробочку.

– Знаю, наглость с моей стороны выбирать все самому, но я видел их давно, и решил…

Там кольца. Тусклое серебро, гравировка. «Всегда».

Что за банальность.

– О-о…

Снова поцелуй. Я задыхаюсь. Надо уйти, пока еще не поздно.

Они не могли так поступить со мной, Главные не могли…

Мальчик смотрит на меня в упор.

– Пожалуй, я мог бы вам помочь, – улыбается священник. – Я использую это как закладку для молебника. Мне подарила это одна юная леди много лет назад, после того, как я обвенчал ее с избранником, – между двумя кусочками прозрачного пластика – засушенный цветок. Тонкие розовые лепестки похожи на кожу или пергамент.

– Сойдет за букет, – восклицает женщина, зажимает закладку между ладонями. – Можно приступать?

Я закрываю глаза.

Слишком быстро. Слишком быстро.

Слабый голос старого священника уносится под потолок.

«…собрались здесь, чтобы сочетать эту женщину и этого мужчину в священном союзе…»

«…быть верными друг другу в болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности, горе и радости…»

«Таким образом, если есть какой-нибудь человек, который может свидетельствовать против того, чтобы этот брак совершился, пусть выскажет это сейчас…»

Я против. Я открываю рот, открываю, я могу сказать, я должен, это не правильно… еще рано… я не готов, не должен стоять за спиной жениха, под пронзительным взглядом синих глаз ребенка, я…

Не могу сказать ни слова.

Одиночество зажимает мне рот, шепчет на ухо:

«Так надо, так надо, так надо».

«…властью, данной мне…»

Нет.

«Так надо, так надо…»

«…объявляю вас мужем и женой».

Мое Одиночество отступает на шаг, и два других следуют за ним к выходу, к двери, распахнутой в дождь.

Все кончено. Оно не оборачивается, дождь хлещет в открытее двери, заливает каменный пол, скользкий под моими ногами, как корка льда. Я иду за ними, потому что не могу не идти. Выйдя на улицу, я поднимаю лицо к небу, дождь больно бьет по щекам, Одиночества окружают меня, сверху спускается шнур.

Рывок.

Я бегу. Стыдно сказать, но я бегу. Мне мокро и душно, в горле горячий шар, он раздувается, пульсирует, будто змеи кусают меня изнутри, будто кровь вот-вот хлынет изо рта постыдным криком: «Пожалуйста!».

Возле дома останавливаюсь на секунду, а потом вваливаюсь внутрь, споткнувшись о перевернутый таз и несколько зонтов.

Пусто.

– Люпин!

Я разгребаю руками хлам, прорываясь в гостиную. В темной комнате широкий диван кажется тушей убитого животного. Книжка закрыта. Сердце колотится.

– Люпин!

Коридор. Ступеньки на второй этаж. Пусто. Пусто.

– Люпин!

Его Одиночество крутится у меня под ногами, мешает, я пинаю его, слушая тонкий скулеж, скатываюсь вниз, на первый этаж.

Пожалуйста…

– Ремус!

– Ну, наконец-то.

Он сидит на кухне, обхватив руками голову.

– Я уж думал, этого не случится.

Стою на пороге, тяжело дыша. Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки и снова разжимаются.

– Думал, как бы тебе напомнить свое имя, чтобы не смущать? А ты его помнил, оказывается, – улыбается Люпин блекло. – Ты весь мокрый.

– Так дождь, – говорю я, проходя на кухню и присаживаясь на стул рядом. – Почему ты здесь?

– Куда же мне идти? – поднимает брови он. – Хочешь наст?

– Что?

– Сделал тут себе ледовитый коктейль. Самое хорошее в нем – наст.

Он подвигает мне кружку. Тонкая корочка льда, темная и хрупкая. Так приятно ломать ее чайной ложкой.

– Как все прошло?

– У меня отобрали карандаш, – жалуюсь тихо. Он смеется. Кладет руку мне на плечо.

– Мерзавцы.

***

Чуть позже, когда горячий шар остывает и проваливается в горло, и я снова могу дышать, и могу даже оторвать взгляд от ледяной корочки в кружке, я вспоминаю про отчеты.

Выгоняю Люпина с кухни и принимаюсь за работу. Срок короче с каждым разом, как свечка, как бикфордов шнур. Я чувствую обратный отсчет где-то глубоко внутри, но не могу ему доверять. Не могу вспомнить, сколько лет прошло, сколько отчетов я написал. Пожалуй, мне следовало бы вести счет, рисовать палочки на стене и зачеркивать их. Невольно бросаю взгляд на холодильник, к которому не пришпилен больше календарь.

Когда заканчиваю с отчетом, еще долго сижу, размышляя над своим нелепым поведением. С чего я так перепугался, отчего так невыносима была мысль, что я вернусь в пустой дом? Может быть, это уже каким-то образом, незаметно для меня, произошло? Я полюбил Люпина?

Но я не чувствую любви. Я вообще не знаю, как она должна ощущаться. Что я должен почувствовать?

Чувствую себя идиотом, не выучившим урок.

Скорее всего, произошло другое. Должно быть, я снова вцепился. На этот раз в Люпина. Да, я просто вцепился в него. Гляжу на свои руки так, будто ожидаю увидеть клешни или что-нибудь вроде – но это просто пальцы, мои обычные пальцы, перепачканные небесными чернилами.

Перед моим носом возникает кружка.

– Закончил?

Одиночество садится напротив, глядя на меня сочувственно.

– Угу.

Гляжу в кружку – наст. Сговорились они, что ли? Скоро начнут драться за право заваривать мне утреннюю бурду.

Молчим. Вообще, Одиночество у меня болтливое. Было. Но теперь все чаще молчит – с тех пор, как снова заговорил Люпин.

– Он сейчас на чердаке, – сообщает Одиночество.

– Люпин? И что он там делает?

– Он с Одиночеством Блэка. Ты разве не знал?

Качаю головой.

– Он общался с Одиночеством Блэка еще раньше, при жизни.

Ломаю наст, хруст можно услышать, если только очень внимательно вслушаться. Под настом темная вода, похожая на воды Темзы. Мешаю ложкой по часовой стрелке, на дне что-то есть – возможно, утопленники.

Три раза по часовой, один раз против, четыре по часовой. И убавить огонь. Хоть убей, не вспомню, для какого это зелья.

– Я сделало тебе еще одно расписание, – сообщает Одиночество с фальшивой бодростью. Заметив, как я морщусь, добавляет: – Повесишь, только если захочешь. Там только синие блестки. Синий цвет успокаивает.

– Успокаивают транквилизаторы. А твои блестки раздражают. Где ты вообще их берешь?

– Где беру, там больше нет, – загадочно улыбается Одиночество. Затем глядит на меня с жалостью и лаской. Такой взгляд, который заставляет меня обернуться и проверить, не стоит ли кто у меня за спиной. – Плохой день? – спрашивает Одиночество.

– Только сегодня, – вяло отшучиваюсь. Мне хочется закончить этот бестолковый разговор и пойти проверить Люпина. Все же Одиночество Блэка – не то Одиночество, с которым я хотел бы оказаться запертым на чердаке.

Когда я встаю, Одиночество глядит на меня снизу вверх и кажется маленьким, слабым. Кажется – я действительно могу победить его. Странное чувство. Замечаю то, чего не видел раньше – оно просвечивает, как призрак, как ускользающее воспоминание.

– Что это с тобой?

– Я ухожу, – говорит оно тихо.

– Что?

– Ухожу, Северус.

– Как… это… Невозможно!

– Как видишь, возможно. Я больше не могу находиться рядом.

– Мой срок...

– Не в этом дело.

– Тогда что?

– Ты ведь больше не одинок.

– Люпин?

Одиночество молчит, смотрит на меня.

– И ты уходишь… навсегда?

Нет ответа.

– Когда? Когда ты уходишь?

– Скоро, уже совсем скоро. Я… чувствую это. Давно уже началось, и вот теперь – все почти закончилось.

– Я не… я…

– Ничего, – Одиночество блекло улыбается, дотрагивается до моей руки. Я не чувствую его прикосновения, хотя прежде – прежде это приносило боль и успокоение. – Так надо.

Так надо. Так надо. Так надо.

Если есть какой-нибудь человек, который может свидетельствовать против…

Нет! То есть… Что все это значит? Я наказан? Я награжден? Это и есть любовь? Мое Одиночество – оно было со мной всегда. В болезни и здравии. Богатстве и бедности. Горе и радости. В жизни и смерти. Оно было всегда, не оставляло меня прежде, я мог… я мог знать наверняка, что бы ни случилось – оно будет со мной. А теперь оно уходит… оставляет меня. Оставляет меня Люпину.

Которому просто скучно. У которого много времени. Которому не трудно полюбить, если это скрасит…

Будет ли Люпин со мной всегда? Вряд ли. Будет ли он здесь спустя сто, двести, тысячу лет? Смогу ли я его столько выдержать?

Что, если взамен моего Одиночества придет новое, наше общее с Люпиным, и окажется сильнее, хуже? Я видел, как такое случалось, и не раз. Мне приходилось видеть это слишком часто. Это естественно, что мне страшно.

Я так оскорбился, когда Поттер назвал меня трусом. Правда задевает сильнее всего.

– Нет! Не уходи. Пожалуйста!.. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Одиночество улыбается.

Люпин, стоящий в дверях кухни – тоже.

– Что? Что? – кричу я на него, растерявшись – а значит, разозлившись. – Не учили, что подслушивать надо незаметно?

– Я должен уйти? – он спрашивает. Если бы он сказал: «Я должен уйти», я бы крикнул: «Нет!» Но он спрашивает, и я не знаю, что сказать. – Тш-ш. Все в порядке.

Кажется, Люпин тоже растворяется, выцветает, как призрак моего Одиночества. Но это просто за окном темнеет.

– Мы все равно умерли, – говорю я Люпину. – Ты умер даже сильнее меня! – я не хочу, чтобы это звучало как обвинение, но это все равно именно так и звучит. Люпин улыбается, ему весело. Я провалил урок.

– Тш-ш, – повторяет Люпин. Хотя у него это звучит скорее как «Ч-ч-ч-чь». Мягкие звуки, мягкие шаги, мягкие губы. Люпин, мягкий, как знак. Люпин, подушка с костями. Можно бить, ей не больно, только кулаки погружаются все глубже в эту мягкость, пока не увязнешь целиком. – Ты пнул мое Одиночество, ты в курсе?

– Неправда.

– Я не злюсь. Оно скулит, но с ним такое уже бывало.

– Ты мое вообще чуть не выгнал. Люпин, я не могу этого допустить.

– Не очень-то у нас получилось, да? – безмятежно спрашивает Люпин. Покачивается, обняв меня. Я покачиваюсь вместе с ним, закрываю глаза. Хочется что-то сделать, но я никак не придумаю, что именно. – Пойдем спать?

– Нам нужно…

– Спать.

Вздыхаю. Подчиняюсь. В конечном итоге я всегда подчиняюсь.

Вверх по ступенькам. Направо по коридору. Три шага за дверь, не зажигая света. Достаточно ровного свечения люпиновских глаз, моего личного ночника. Матрас под Люпиным не прогибается, будто он уже исчез, истончился, как месяц.

– Ремус?

– Да?

– Хочешь, мы займемся сексом?

Звучит отважно, даже я это слышу. Люпин смеется, я тоже смеюсь, он гладит меня по спине. Черт-те что творится.

– Давай завтра.

– Люпин…

– Что?

– Ты идиот.

– М-м.

– Ты спишь?

– М-м.

– Ты что, уже спишь? Бездельник. Я ведь работаю, и то не устал.

– Работа не волк… и все такое. Спи, Северус. Хватит разговоров.

Я отворачиваюсь, подтянув колени к животу. Чувствую, как он кладет ладони мне на спину. Прохладные ладони, пальцы чуть сжимаются, будто он хочет меня схватить.

Просыпаюсь от звука хлопнувшей двери.

Обычно я от такой ерунды не просыпаюсь – но тут вскакиваю, будто над ухом пушка выстрелила. Наверное, потому что всю ночь я этого ждал.

Кровать пуста. Спускаюсь по лестнице, расшатывая перила. Стою на пороге гостиной, гляжу на очертания дивана, затаившегося в темноте. Разворачиваюсь.

На кухне тоже никого. Прощальной запиской на холодильнике расписание.

«Сегодня подходящий день для того, чтобы стать Завтра».

Сажусь за стол и прислушиваюсь к тишине в абсолютно пустом доме.

Жду.

Ничего.

Жду.

Ничего.

Ничего.

Ничего.

Жду.

Хочется сделать что-то, что-то вполне определенное, но я никак не могу вспомнить. Вместо этого достаю из ящика сигареты, упаковка с тусклой надписью, похожей на гравировку обручального кольца.

Хоуп.

Какая банальность.

Сжимаю сигарету зубами. Никакого фильтра – посмотрел бы я, что тут фильтровать. Зажигалка обливает пальцы водой. Так не пойдет… щелкаю раз, другой, третий. На полу лужа, колени все мокрые. В доме так тихо, так страшно.

Начинаю напевать слизеринский гимн, но это звучит до того дико, что лучше уж тишина. На дне чайника обнаруживаются спички и еще пара остывших разрядов. Простреливают кончики пальцев, искрят на ногтях. Спичка вспыхивает со второй попытки.

Сигарета не зажигается.

Как же там правильно… втянуть в себя воздух, поднести одновременно спичку… черт… еще разок… не выходит.

Чертовы Хоуп не разгораются.

Не знаю, почему я продолжаю пытаться. Отчего мне так важно зажечь сигарету? Я ведь даже не умею курить. Проклятый старик и его бесполезные подарки. Еще разок.

Гаснет в пальцах.

Закрываю глаза и секунду не двигаюсь, когда кто-то стучит в дверь. Стук повторяется, громкий, настойчивый.

Кто-то пришел. Или вернулся. Кто-то.

Кажется, я знаю, кто.

Кладу сигарету на стол, поворачиваюсь и иду к двери.

Открываю дверь, не открывая глаз.

– Ну, здравствуй.


End file.
